Clueless Crush
by MusaRiven125
Summary: The Winx have a mission on earth and they go to a High School. Each of them makes friends with popular boys who calls themselves the Specialists and they grow closer to them, forgetting the mission. But could it be that each of them falls in love with the boys? Could it be more than friendship? FxH MxR SxB BxS AxN TxT
1. Chapter 1

**Clueless Crush**

Chapter 1: Love at first sight?

**Hey guys! This is my first ever Winx Club and Specialists Couples so it might be bad! This story will have all of the couples and each couple has a lot of attention. There will be Musa and Riven, Stella and Brandon, Flora and Helia, Bloom and Sky, Tecna and Timmy and Aisha and Nabu. I know Nabu died but I love them together! I seriously wish Nabu came back and I don't think Aisha and Roy would be a good couple!  
Here's some things you should know before reading it: The story takes place after season 4, and the Specialists haven't met the Winx yet.**

**This chapter will have the Winx and Specialists. Only FloraxHelia meets each other in this chapter and Musa and Riven is about to meet each other! I couldn't fit all of the couples in this chap but I promise that all of the couples will come in the next chapter and the next chapter after that one!**

**Bloom POV**

Today we don't have any school, which is great! But we are in Alfea College for fairies. It's an amazing place here and they teach us magic. The Winx and I were in our dorm sitting around and talking. My friends are Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha. All of us are 17 years old.

"Girls! Ms. Faragonda wants to see us. She just called" I informed the others.

"Wow! Could it be another mission? I'm ready for action!" Aisha stood up and made a fighting position.  
"Another mission, another planet, more SHOPPING!" Stella squealed and we all laughed.  
"If it's another mission then let's go!" Musa said. We walked to Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Good morning girls, please sit down" Ms. F pointed to the seats in front of her desk so we all sat down.  
"You have another mission. You are the most powerful group of fairies in the magical dimension so you'll regularly get missions" Ms Faragonda started, "And you were successful last year in finding the last fairy on earth" (By the way, The Specialists never came with them when they were finding Roxy coz the Specialists hasn't met the Winx yet)

"Yes! We're the most powerful fairies!" Stella smiled.

"This time, I want all of you to go to earth, specifically in Gardenia, again. I want you girls to attend Gardenia high school and find a villain called Serena, who is a witch. Her powers is shape forms and stuff so she can become any person in Gardenia but we've recently discovered that she's in that high school disguised as anybody there so I want you to find her" Ms F explained.

"So wait, she's evil then?" I asked.  
"Yes she is and this is what she looks like" Tecna held her gadget stuff and showed us what Selina actually looks like.  
"That's right Tecna but she can be anybody right now. She is planning to destroy earth and I want you to capture her before that happens...but there's one rule in going in that high school" Ms F said.

"What is it?" Flora questioned.  
"Don't let anything distract you and that includes boys. This is a major and important mission. Please don't fall in love with anybody there, is that clear?" Ms F asked. We all nodded.

"And nobody's allowed to know that you're fairies. You may leave tomorrow" Ms F smiled and we nodded again and left her office.

"Omg! Did she just say that we're not allowed to fall in love with boys?!" Stella frowned.  
"That's good coz seriously, who needs boys?" Aisha hissed.

"Yeah! They're all jerks and I dislike them!" Musa crossed her arms.  
"Oh come on you guys! You both have that same stubborn and angry attitude! And Flora and Tecna are usually the 'shy' ones and Stella and I are the romantic ones!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Wow it's like we're in three different groups!" Tecna said.  
"Well I'm gonna find the cutest outfits for tomorrow!" Stella giggled and we reached our dorms.

"But we've got to remember Ms F's warnings! Nobody's allowed to know that we're fairies, don't let anything distract us..." I explained.  
"Ahem! You're forgetting something! We can't fall in love with boys!" Musa scowled.  
"I'm gonna forget that one!" Stella said.

"She did choose us to do that mission coz we're Harmonix fairies" Flora smiled. (I know that season 5 doesn't happen in this story but I love Harmonix! It's pretty and in this story, that's the most powerful transformation)

"Well good night girls. Tomorrow's a big day" Aisha said and went in her dorm. The rest of us went in our dorms to sleep.

**The Next Morning...**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Oh god! It's quite early. I sat up and saw Flora who is still asleep. I stood up and slowly walked towards the bathroom. I passed Stella's dorm and saw her...doing her hair?

"Stella? Why are you awake so early?" I asked, yawning.

"Oh hi Bloom! It takes 2 hours to do my hair so I woke up to do it!" Stella grinned. Soon, all of us were ready.

"Ms F said that she has already booked us in for that high school and we have a house to ourselves so let's go girls!" Stella smiled and opened a portal. We're now in Gardenia, my home town. I used to live here ever since I was very young.

"It's really nice to be here again. But we're in a different part in Gardenia, right?" Musa asked.

"Yeah, the place we went to last year is a bit far from here but still in Gardenia" I replied.  
"I love the nature here!" Flora smiled, looking at the birds and listening to something she calls 'the voice of nature'.

"Where's our house?" Aisha asked.

"Should be that one!" I pointed to a house across us. We went to that house and opened it with a key Ms F gave us. The house was big. The house has a kitchen, one big living room, and 3 bedrooms.

"Let's have a change! I don't normally room with Musa!" Stella giggled and ran over to Musa.  
"Am I sharing a room with you?" Musa asked.  
"Yeah! If you want to!" Stella smiled.  
"Uhh...well...okay. Fine then" Musa smiled too.

"Bloom, I'll go with you" Aisha said.  
"Sure!" I smiled. Flora went with Tecna. The rest of the day, we spent decorating the rooms and putting furniture and of course, that's all easy coz we have magic!

"Our mission is starting tomorrow girls so we should have some sleep" Aisha yawned. We all nodded and went in our bedrooms. We also did some painting today. Musa and Stella's bedroom walls are orange and dark pink (almost red), mine and Aisha's bedroom walls are blue and green, and finally, Flora and Tecna's bedroom walls are baby pink and light purple. Tomorrow is our mission and we can't wait! But I'm also wondering about the people in our new high school. What will they be like? I'm sure that Stella's gonna attract the boys but I hope she doesn't fall in love with any of them or not our mission will fail!

The next day...

Our first day of Gardenia high school is today. All of us had to get ready so early. I'm wearing a light blue skirt and a hot pink top that has big white spots on it. (The Winx are wearing their normal season 4 outfits! Musa's wearing her dark pink top and skirt, Stella's wearing an orange dress, Flora's wearing her pink summer dress with flowers and etc...) I'm wearing my normal clothes. We rented two cars yesterday so three of us go in one car, the others goes into the other car. One of the cars is red and the other car is blue. Musa, Stella and Flora went in the red car, with Musa driving, and Tecna, Aisha and I went in the blue one with Aisha driving. We said goodbyes to the other girls and went off.

We arrived at the high school 10 minutes later. It was very big.

"Girls, I don't know about you but I'm nervous!" Stella whispered.  
"Yeah! I'm used to Magix schools! Not human ones!" Musa frowned.

"It's okay girls" I told them.  
"I-I-I'm used to a s-school without b-b-boys" Flora stammered nervously.

"Ugh! Girls it's gonna be fine! Just chillax!" Aisha scolded and dragged the others into the high school. All 6 of us walked into the high school casually but boy, was it hard! Everybody was staring at us! Particularly the boys. We walked past them and ignored them and Musa was giving glares at all the boys. Oh boy, this is gonna take a while.

"The boys here think they can just get us! Ugh!" Musa growled.

The boys kept on saying 'hey hot stuff', 'They're hot' and 'beautiful'. Flora and Tecna was nervous, Stella and I were loving their compliments whilst Musa kept on glaring at them, deadly. Aisha was ignoring them so at least she's not as bad as Musa. It wasn't too bad I guess. Wow, Musa really don't like boys but I wonder if that's gonna change since we've come here... we are trying to find the head master's office.

**No POV**

"Hey man, have you heard that there's gonna be some 'New girls' coming to this school?" Sky asked Brandon.  
"Yeah. They're probably gonna be hot" Brandon chuckled.

"Seriously guys?! I'm fed up with all the girls in this school crowding around us and there's gonna be more?! All the girls in here are always coming to us just coz we're the popular guys here and it's so annoying!" Riven scowled.

"But what if they're smart?"Timmy smiled.  
"Guys! Focus! We are on a mission! We've been in this school for 2 months and still no luck! We're seriously bad at missions!" Helia whined.

"I'm sure we'll be fine" Nabu said.

"Could they be the new girls?" Brandon asked, pointing at a group of girls.  
"Oh god, my nightmare is about to start! All the pretty girls are the annoying girls who think they can get us and all they care about is their looks! Those new girls are quite pretty so that means they are annoying and they're brats!" Riven scoffed.

"Riven, not all girls are brats and annoying, accept the girls that are here" Sky said.  
"Yeah Riv! You used to flirt and love every girl that's hot! What's happened now?!" Brandon asked.

"Well I'm over with flirting!" Riven whined.  
"These girls might just be different! We'll never know" Helia said.

"You guys are planning to meet the new girls?" Riven questioned. Everybody nodded.

"Come on guys, we need to go to class now" Sky said.

The boys went to their classes. Brandon and Riven had English, Sky and Helia had science and Timmy and Nabu had maths.

Meanwhile, the girls were in the head masters office going through some stuff. They found out where their lockers are, where the classes are and some more important stuff about this school. It took one hour for the Winx to know about the stuff in this school until it was break.

"I hope you girls will have fun in this school" Mr Knight, the head master, smiled.

"Yes we will Mr Knight" Flora replied sweetly as the Winx ran out of his office. They were so bored listening to everything the head master said. They didn't really pay attention. The Winx had some school stuff and books in their hands. Unfortunately, their lockers aren't next to each other.

"Finally! It felt like it took forever to go through some tuff in this school!" Stella groaned.  
"Aw man! That was sick! One hour just learning about some stupid stuff?!" Musa complained.

"Class started an hour ago but instead we had _that_! I would've preferred to be in class than that!" Bloom said.  
"It's break now girls. I'm gonna put my stuff in my locker so see you later?" Flora smiled. She didn't seem to mind listening to some stuff about the school for one hour.  
"Bye Flo" The girls said.

Flora was walking towards her locker whilst holding a lot of stuff in her hands. They include books, school stuff, and other things she brought with her. It was break so a lot of people were passing by and they nearly knocked her over!

"Sorry" Flora apologized, after bumping to a girl. Suddenly, she felt someone crash into her making her fall to the ground with her books scattered on the floor. Nobody bothered to help and the person who bumped into Flora didn't help either.

"Ugh!" Flora sighed and tried to get all her books together. She was still sat on the floor. All of a sudden, she heard a soft and caring voice that made her ears tingle.

"May I help you?" the voice asked kindly. Flora looked up to see a boy with long black hair with his fringe at the front in spikes and beautiful navy eyes. He looked kind and helpful and Flora didn't realise that a smile crept on her face.

"N-no...t-thank you" Flora stammered and continued to gather her books. Her face heated up and she was so nervous. But she didn't know why. She isn't used to being around boys that much since Alfea was a school for fairies. But she was confused on why she was nervous around him. He had this effect on her. He also seemed like a gentle man.

"I insist" the boy said and kneeled down to help her. He chuckled when he saw looked at her face.

"What's so funny?" Flora asked with a smile. Helia shook his head and grinned. Flora didn't realise that she was blushing madly but Helia definitely noticed it and he thought it was cute.  
Flora was about to get her pen but Helia also wanted to get it for her. Flora's and Helia's hand reached for the pen but something magical happened. Their hands touched and it was like electricity was going through their bodies. Flora immediately took her hand away and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me" Flora grinned as Helia gave her all of her stuff. They both got up.

"I'm guessing you're new here" Helia said. Flora nodded.

"Helia! Come on man! We need to go!" a man with blonde hair and blue eyes called.  
"I hope I'll see you soon" Helia said and started walking away.  
"Me too" Flora replied and put her stuff in her locker. _So his name is...Helia.._ Flora thought and giggled to herself. He sounded kind. They might make good friends...

Meanwhile...

The Winx were sat on a table in the Cafeteria. Flora still hasn't come yet.  
"I wonder why Flora is taking so long..." Tecna wondered.

"She's probably just stuck in the corridors. The corridors are so full with people and look at the state of this cafeteria! Food is everywhere and there are thousands of people!" Stella complained.

"And I hate the fact that there's lots of jerks that just comes to us and thinks that they can get us! It's annoying!" Musa groaned. On another table a bit far from the Winx's table, there were the Specialists.

"Helia! Where did you go?" Brandon asked as Sky and Helia came to the table.  
"Yeah. Sky went to look for you" Nabu said.

"Oh I was helping one of the new girls. You know, I think they're different. The girl I met was really kind and she's cute when she blushes" Helia smiled.

"Really? You met one of them?" Riven asked.

"Wow, you're lucky man! I wanna meet one of them" Brandon smirked.  
"Do you know her name?" Timmy questioned.  
"Not really. Sky here pulled me out of my conversation with her" Helia said. His eyes then shot up when he saw 'her' walking past them. He mouthed a 'that's her' to the Specialists as Flora walked past them.

"She's pretty" Brandon said, "But I'll leave her to you"

"Hey! It's not like I like her" Helia said.  
"Oh yes it is" Brandon laughed.

"Let's talk about something else will you?!" Riven moaned.  
"Fine! I have English next" Brandon said.

"No! Not about that! Ugh...I'm gonna go somewhere" Riven said and got up. He walked out of the Cafeteria.

Flora reached the Winx and she sat down.  
"What took you so long Flora?" Stella questioned.  
"Umm...nothing" Flora lied.  
"Hello ladies" they suddenly heard some voices. The Winx looked up to see three boys.

"I'm Jason, he's Daniel and he's Kyle" one of the boys introduced himself and his friends.  
"Hello boys..." Stella smiled, being the flirt that she is. Musa and Aisha scoffed.

"What's your names?" Jason asked.  
"I'm gonna get my headphones and Stell, do not tell them what my name is" Musa said and walked past the boys. That was the truth. She needed her headphones and she hated the presence of those boys. Musa used to be a flirt but now she hates it. She hates boys too. She doesn't want a relationship with a jerk again after she had her past relationship with a boy called Liam. He is a jerk.

Musa was now in the corridors, alone. Everybody was now in the Cafeteria making the corridors empty. All she could hear was the sound of her high heels tapping on the floor. Her headphones are in her locker. She then remembered that her headphones was in her handbag, not in her locker, but she's gonna check in her bag to make sure anyways. So she kept on walking in the corridors with her head down whilst searching for her headphones in her bag.

But something unexpected happened...

She felt her body hit against a person in front of her and it made her body touch the floor within seconds. She fell with a loud thud.

"Shit!" Musa cursed. She still wasn't aware of the boy in front of her but when she finds out who she bumped into, she'll seriously get mad!

Riven sighed in frustration after he fell on the floor. _What actually happened?_ He thought.

Musa looked up and her midnight blue eyes met with violet ones...

**I know this chapter only has Flora and Helia and a bit of Musa and Riven but I can't fit all of the couples in this chap! I am making the couples meet one by one so it might take one couple in each chapter. It's not a Flora and Helia story, there will be the other couples and they'll have big parts. **

**In the next chap, it will continue with Musa and Riven and it will start having another couple in that chap as well (You can decided who that is by reviewing!) . Just remember, ALL of the couples will be in this story! Not just FloraxHelia and MusaxRiven!  
I hope you liked it and Plz review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dance Lesson

**Clueless Crush**

Chapter 2: The dance lesson

**Hey guys! At the moment, Sky is actually with Diaspro so there will be a bit of drama between them and Bloom in the next chap. In this chap, Sky meets Bloom but he is still with Diaspro. In chapter 4, he will break up with Diaspro so those who like BloomxSky don't worry, Sky isn't gonna be with Diaspro for long! By the way, Bloom isn't gonna be with Andy either!**

She felt her body hit against a person in front of her and it made her body touch the floor within seconds. She fell with a loud thud.

"Shit!" Musa cursed. She still wasn't aware of the boy in front of her but when she finds out who she bumped into, she'll seriously get mad!

Riven sighed in frustration after he fell on the floor. _What actually happened?_ He thought.

Musa looked up and her midnight blue eyes met with violet ones...

Riven's eyes were locked into the girl's ocean blue ones. _She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen _he thought. She looked incredibly beautiful in her extremely short skirt, a dark pink top and her hair was the most beautiful colour he's ever seen. Despite that, he knew she's just another one of those annoying girls. He hates the girls that are in this school, especially Molly. She's the girl that's always after him and she's pretty but her personality is just bad. Molly thinks she can get every boy in school coz of her beauty and that includes Riven so he absolutely hates her.

_She's one of the new girls_ Riven thought as he looked at Musa. But what the hell was he doing?! She still could be those girls he hates so much.

Musa looked at the guy with magenta hair in front of her. _He's probably one of those jerks that I hate so much!_ Musa thought.

"Watch where you're going you stupid brat" Riven growled and stood up. Little did he know that a girl like Musa can easily fight him back... Riven thought girls like these would usually cry after he said that but something so unexpected happened...

Musa stood up furiously and wiped off the invisible dust on her skirt. Musa looked at him with a deadly glare. She reached her hands towards him and roughly pushed his chest against the locker, making a loud bang. Riven was shocked. Did a _girl_ just push him against a locker? No girl would be brave enough to do that! Riven is one of the scariest guys in school coz he's always angry at girls who annoy him, but this girl was different. She seemed brave and she probably doesn't care who Riven is. Riven was speechless and he didn't do anything when she pushed him.

Musa turned around and started stomping away angrily whilst Riven was watching her. Riven was still near the locker, surprised. Musa suddenly turned around and faced him again.

"And think of what you're about to say before saying it you jerk!" Musa snapped and started stomping off again. Riven was absolutely furious. _A girl just called me a jerk? How dare she?_ Riven thought. He really hates her and she's a new girl. But one thing that got stuck in his mind was the fact that she was different from all of the other girls.

"She's feisty" Riven smirked and got off the locker, walking into the cafeteria again. He couldn't help but feel a bit happy to have met her. She is aggressive and hot. He normally hates girls but she was different. Definitely different...

Riven then looked at his schedule. Looks like he has music lesson next...

**Stella POV**

I was ready for the first lesson of the day. Musa and Flora has Music lesson, Tecna and Aisha has geography. And guess what? Bloom and I have dance! I never would have thought that I would have dance! And it's not my day at all...I can't dance properly! How the hell am I going to dance if I can't? But then again, we have the lesson to learn how to dance. I'm probably going to be okay and its fantastic that Bloom has it with me. Bloom and I walked towards the dance room and we saw some people and a teacher in the room.

"Can you dance well Bloom?" I asked my best friend.  
"Uhh...not sure. I rarely dance so I'm not really sure but I don't think I can dance" Bloom frowned.  
"I can't dance well either" I sighed, "But we have to do it anyway"

We went inside the dance room and we went straight to the teacher. This high school must be VERY weird! There are two teachers, one male and one female. But I haven't been in a high school that has two teachers teaching us! We reached the teachers but there wasn't any students around! That's weird.

"Hello we're new here" I told the woman teacher.

"Hello there! My name is Mrs Stewart and this is Mr Smith, we are your dance teachers. I will be explaining what we do in dance" Mrs Stewart smiled. She was wearing a ballerina type dress that was black and Mr Smith was wearing some sort of dancewear.

Suddenly, a crowd of students came out of a door that was in the room and they stood behind us. They girls were dressed in a ballerina outfit that was dark blue. Every girl wore it. The skirt was like a tutu and it was sort of ruffled, and the top of it looked like a tank top. The boys had a dark blue dancewear for boys. This is weird. Its like there's gonna be a school play for dancing but this is just a lesson!

"We have dance in this school and you have to wear one of those outfits. I'm sure you got some from the school" Mrs Stewart explained.  
"But we don't have that dance uniform" Bloom said. I elbowed her and smirked.

"Yes we do Miss. Is that the changing room?" I asked, pointing at the doors. Mrs Stewart nodded. Bloom had a confused look. We went in the changing rooms.  
"But Stell we don't have any of those outfits" Bloom frowned.

"Yes we do!" I grinned and mumbled a spell so that one of those dark blue ballerina dresses appeared on me and Bloom. Bloom gasped.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about magic and the fact that you can make clothes!" laughed, "thanks"

"You're welcome" I replied. Our hair was down and normal. We came out of the changing rooms and joined the students. We were also wearing ballerina shoes that matched the dress.  
"Ok students, today we're gonna do some partner dancing" Mr Smith said. Oh great. Partner dancing could only lead to me stepping on my partners foot! Maybe I'll just go with Bloom.

"You need to pair up but we need a boy and a girl in each pair!" Mrs Stewart said. Oh god, no. Bloom frowned and looked at me.  
"I wanted to be with you Stell" Bloom said. I mouthed a 'me too' coz a boy was approaching Bloom.

"Hey there" A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at Bloom.  
"Hi" Bloom said nervously.

"Do you want to be-"

"Oh...Sky!" an irritating voice interrupted this guy. Bloom and I looked up and saw a blonde girl approaching the blonde guy that was in front of us.

"What Diaspro?!" The blonde guy said, annoyed. Well he sounded annoyed anyway and I think his name was Sky.  
"Come on..you need to dance with me!" Diaspro said and dragged Sky with her. She then glared at Bloom. How could she? What a bitch! She can't just do that to my best friend!

"I was hoping that he would ask me to dance with him" Bloom frowned.  
"Don't worry he sounded kind but that bitch just took him away like she owned him" I said.

"Hello, my name is Andy. Will you be my partner?" a guy came up to Bloom. He had black hair and I think his eyes were black too. He was handsome and all. Bloom smiled and nodded. She mouthed a 'bye' to me and went off. I paced around, annoyed.

"Why hasn't someone asked me yet?" I wondered. I saw some people starting to dance already so why don't I practise for a start?

I remember seeing people twirl around on one foot and the other foot leaning on the knee side of that foot and their arms in the air like a ballerina. I put my arms in the air and balanced myself on one foot. Boy, was this hard! I then tried to balance my foot on one toe and I did it perfectly!

I started twirling around like a ballerina until I suddenly slipped...

I'm not good at dancing that much, that's for sure. As my foot lost its balance, I accidentally bumped into someone and I thought I was gonna fall right there.

"Ahh!" I squeaked, but then...

I felt strong and muscular arms wrap around my waist. I was so surprised! What the hell just happened? I was twirling around on one foot, slipped, bumped into a guy by accident, and the guy I bumped into saved me!

I looked up and came face to face with a boy...not to mention a very hot, handsome and tall boy! Wow! I must be dreaming! My face was a few centimetres away from his. He had brown hair and the most perfect hazel eyes and skin colour I've ever seen! But after seeing him, my heart beat so fast. He had a smile on his face while I was speechless. How am I supposed to act?

My heart was still beating so fast! I was extremely close to this guy. Why is this happening?! But get a hold of yourself Stella!

"Are you okay?" the guy asked, while smiling.  
"I...uhh...yeah. I'm okay and thanks for...saving me" I blushed. OH GOD! Am I blushing? Damn it!

He laughed a bit when he saw me.  
"It's okay" he said and we finally let go of each other.

"My name's Brandon. What's yours?" He asked.  
"Stella Pri-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. I'm so used to introducing myself as 'Stella, Princess of Solaria' that I forgot we're in earth! He wouldn't know what Solaria is and he certainly wouldn't believe that I'm a Princess!

"I'm Stella" I repeated with a smile.  
"Come on guys! We need you to pair up!" Mrs Stewart shouted. Some people weren't paired up and that includes me.

"Hey...do you wanna be my partner?" Brandon questioned. Did he really ask me to be his partner?! Wow!  
"Sure" I grinned. I began to relax a bit around him. He's just a guy. But it felt like love at first sight for me. But maybe he doesn't feel the same way. I don't only love his looks, his personality is great as well! He's super kind and it's very rare to find a guy like this!

I felt his hand reach my back and I gave him a confused look. He looked towards Mrs Stewart and Mr Smith who were showing us how to dance and we had to copy what they're doing.  
"Oh...right" I sighed and did the dancing position. It was very awkward coz I only just met this guy and we're already this close!

He pressed his muscular body on my body and my face began to heat up. God, why did they even allow lessons like these? We were very close to each other! I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and his face was inches away from mine.

I looked over to Bloom and she was blushing deep red. Aww...her and Andy are soooo cute together! But I could see that she was actually looking at Sky. Why was Sky with that annoying blonde anyway? Ugh! I knew Bloom wanted to dance with him but by the looks of things, she was having fun with Andy.

"So...you're the new girl, right?" I heard Brandon say. I looked at him.

"Yeah and my friend Bloom is over there" I pointed to Bloom. Brandon smiled. I then looked away and watched the teachers. But from the corner of my eye, I could see Brandon staring at me.

"Can you please stop staring at me coz it's kind of creepy" I giggled.  
"You're beautiful" he chuckled. I blushed when he said that. The lesson was nearly over and all we did was some dancing and we learnt different dancing techniques too.

We had to do all of them in partners and I was with Brandon the whole time! At the end, it was time for Brandon to practise the dip. He had to hold me by the waist and dip me.  
"I'm bad at this part coz I lose my balance" Brandon said.  
"Don't worry, just try it" I assured him.

He prepared to dip me and he successfully did! But...

Both of us suddenly lost balance, causing me to fall on the floor...and Brandon fall on top of me! Our face was inches away now and some people started giggling. Brandon and I started laughing out loud and I saw Bloom laugh too! It was a very fun lesson and if I could, I would do it all again!

Dance lesson was over and it was fun. Bloom and I got changed and we talked about what happened.

**No POV**

Meanwhile...

It was Music for Musa and Flora.  
"You know what Flo? I can't wait for music lesson! It'll be the best lesson ever!" Musa smiled.

"Of course it will sweetie coz you love music" Flora grinned.  
"You have art tomorrow don't you?" Musa asked.

"Yes I do and I like art I guess" Flora said. The girls reached the music room. Musa took a peek of the classroom and her eyes widened when she saw...him...that jerk she bumped into this morning!

"Musa? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Flora asked sweetly when she saw Musa's horrified expression.  
"Oh god! Why does he have to be here? Flora, I bumped into a jerk this morning and apparently he's in our music class" Musa growled.

"What did he do?" Flora said.  
"I bumped into him and he said 'Watch where you're going you stupid brat' so I pushed him to the lockers" Musa explained.

"Oh no...but I'm sure it'll be fine" Flora smiled. Musa knocked on the door hesitantly and the teacher opened it.  
"Hello there. We're the new girls" Flora said.

"Hello, my name is Ms White and I'm your music teacher" Ms White smiled. She let the two girls in and they saw everybody who was in class. Not surprisingly, Helia and Riven were there. Riven was sat on the edge of the table and there were two empty seats between him and Helia. Riven was playing with his pen and Helia was drawing a picture. A picture of a girl he met...to be exact.

The other people in the class weren't really paying attention.  
"Attention students! These are the new girls, and they'll be joining our class today" Ms White said. Helia looked up and his eyes widened when he saw that sweet girl he met.

Riven didn't bother to look up coz it wasn't the thing he's interested in.  
"Tell us a bit about instruments or music that you play and like" Ms White said.

"Well...I love nature and art but I like a bit of music. I think it's interesting and fun to learn about and I can play one instrument" Flora smiled. Helia looked at her while she said it and it made her blush.

"Uhh... I have a big passion for music and I LOVE it very much, I can sing very well, and I can play every instrument that exists" Musa said. It immediately caught Riven's attention when he heard that voice...again. He looked up at her and it was her. That brat who pushed him to the lockers. He listened to every word she said and shook his head.

"How is that even possible?" Riven growled. Musa turned to look at the boy who said that and she wasn't surprised.  
"Well it's not _impossible_!" Musa snapped angrily, "If I can do all of those stuff, then I just can!"

Suddenly, some boys wolf-whistled and they kept on saying how she is 'feisty' and it made Riven slightly jealous. Flora shook her head at Musa and tried to get her to calm down. Musa really didn't like that guy. Riven ignored what she said and looked away but he wanted her to prove it.

"Prove it then. Prove that you can sing" Riven said.  
"Fine" Musa began to relax a bit. She looked at Ms White and she nodded. Musa decided to sing a little piece of music that she once sang when Tecna and she were in trouble. Some monsters were about to attack them but then Musa sang a piece of music that made the monsters disappear somehow. (Musa's singing that little song when she was in the auditorium with Tecna and before she got her bloomix. I know that's in season 6 but I wanted to include that one in this story)

Musa began to sing that piece and at the same time, she used a little bit of magic to make the background music. She wasn't supposed to do it but she wanted to do it. Riven listened to her singing and it was...beautiful, just beautiful. It was like an angel was singing and he couldn't believe such a sweet and soft voice came out of her! She was so aggressive and her voice was slightly angry but now she was singing so beautifully. She was like a goddess. Riven knew that he was somehow developing a little crush on her. But then he shook his head. What was he thinking? He hates her! But she was so beautiful and talented at singing...

He stared at her in amazement. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Music did make her happy. Everybody in the class was amazed and they loved it. Even Ms White was surprised. She must be the best singer in this school! Musa finished her singing and everyone clapped. Even Riven did.

Musa smiled and Flora grinned at her.  
"That was amazing! You must be the best singer here. And I now believe that you can sing and you might be able to play all of the instruments..." Ms White smiled and gave Riven a look.

"You can sit next to him and you can sit next to that boy" Ms White pointed at the two seats between Riven and Helia. That meant Musa had to sit next to Riven and Flora has to sit next to Helia! Musa and Riven sighed in frustration when they realised they had to sit next to each other. Flora and Helia smiled at each other.

But at least Musa get's to sit next to Flora...

**Hello guys! I know I have already done a bit of MusaxRiven and FloraxHelia but I just wanted to add that little bit! This chap has a lot of Stella and Brandon and a very small bit of SkyxBloom. At the top I've already explained what will sort of happen between BloomxSky.  
The next chap won't have about MusaxRiven and FloraxHelia coz it will start having TecnaxTimmy and AishaxNabu! I might just finish that little part about the music lesson and I will go straight to AishaxNabu with P.E lesson and TecnaxTimmy with D.T lesson! **

**After AishaxNabu and TecnaxTimmy, it will go back to FloraxHelia with art and start going on BloomxSky! I hope you liked it and Plz review! I will update soon :) Thanks a lot for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected

**Clueless Crush**

Chapter 3: The Unexpected

"You can sit next to him and you can sit next to that boy" Ms White pointed at the two seats between Riven and Helia. That meant Musa had to sit next to Riven and Flora has to sit next to Helia! Musa and Riven sighed in frustration when they realised they had to sit next to each other. Flora and Helia smiled at each other.

But at least Musa get's to sit next to Flora...

The girls sat on their seats and Ms White continued her lesson.

Musa really didn't like being around this jerk she met this morning. She tried to stay out of arguments and just be quiet. She didn't want to have an argument with him during class; especially since it's music, her favourite thing. But she soon got annoyed by the sound next to her. The boy next to her was playing with his pen and he didn't look happy at all. The pen was making extremely annoying sounds and she felt like blasting this guy with her powers.

Musa grunted in annoyance so she decided to do something about it. It was really bugging her.

"Can you please stop that" Musa growled to the magenta hair boy. Riven wasn't in the mood to argue with the brat next to him so he dropped his pen. And another reason was coz she wasn't the only one who complained.

"Thank you" Musa hissed and turned her head away from him.

"Whatever" Riven scoffed. He looked at the girl next to him for a second. Looks like they're never going to get along. He also hated her for doing that 'thing' this morning. Why did she even have the nerves to push him like that?

Flora felt so nervous around the boy next to her. Every time he's around, her stomach always had butterflies. She didn't know what it was but she knew that he's the one who makes her nervous. Flora didn't know how to act around him. She wanted to fight the feeling of nervousness but it was too hard when he's around. But one thing she knew was that she liked him. He was very kind this morning and he was the only one who wanted to help.

"Uhh...hey. You are that beautiful girl from this morning, right?" the boy next to her asked her. Flora felt her heart beat so fast again at hearing his soft voice. She was speechless but she knew she had to reply at what he said. And he called her _beautiful_. Sure, she was used to guys calling her that but _he_ was different.

Flora felt her face heating up and before she knew it, she was blushing.

"Umm...hello...and yes" Flora smiled and finally looked at him. Helia smiled. Flora then looked at a picture he drew. It was a picture of a girl that strangely looks like herself.  
"That's a nice picture...who is it?" Flora asked, pointing at the picture he drew.

Helia's eyes widened when he realised that Flora was looking at the picture he drew of her. He didn't want her to see it just yet.  
"Oh...it's a girl I like...a lot" Helia smiled. Flora blushed even deeper but inside, she was quite sad that it maybe wasn't her. It looked like her but she was sure he wouldn't like her coz they've only just met...

In D.T (Design and Technology) lesson...

**Tecna POV**

Aisha and I just had geography.  
"Tec, what do you have next?" Aisha questioned.

"D.T with Stella and Flora" I replied. We then saw Flora with an angry Musa walking towards us. Flora was so happy and it looked like she was day-dreaming and Musa had her arms crossed and she was quite angry.

"Umm...Musa? Are you okay?" Aisha asked.  
"Ugh! No...not really. There's this annoying guy in class" Musa scowled.

"And there's a really nice guy in the class as well" Flora giggled.  
"Have you seen Stella and Bloom?" I asked.

"No, I think they had dance" Flora replied.

"Omg girls! Dance was amazing! I met this guy and he's super hot!" Stella squealed as she and Bloom walked towards us.  
"Oh that's just great Stell!" Musa said sarcastically.

"What's the matter Musa?" Stella said.  
"Nothing...it's just nothing..." Musa sighed.

"Let's go to D.T!" Stella smiled and dragged me and Flora to D.T. Bloom, Musa and Aisha had Science.

"You know what girls? I can't wait for Prom!" Stella grinned.

"Prom? That's still quite a long way Stell" Flora said.  
"I know but I can't wait!" Stella cheered.

"Girls! Remember, we came here for a mission! We need to concentrate!" I said.  
"Oh boo hoo! The mission isn't that important" Stella scoffed. I rolled my eyes. We were now in D.T.

Our teacher was called Mr Cooper.  
"Ok boys and girls, today we're gonna start on a project in partners. The project will last for 3 weeks. I will put you into groups now" Mr Cooper explained. Stella got paired up with some blonde guy and Flora got paired up with a brunette guy. I was the last one to get paired up.

I glanced at everyone in the classroom and they were in pairs but then I spotted a boy sitting near the window. He had short ginger hair and he wore glasses. He was alone so I assumed I'm going to be paired up with him.

"And finally, Tecna, you're going to be with Timmy for this project. Timmy sit next to Tecna please" Mr Cooper smiled. I stayed on my seat quietly until I heard a soft voice that made my heart beat so fast.

"H-hello...I'm Timmy"

I looked up to see the same boy that was sat near the window. Oh...so his name is _Timmy_. He looked so cute and I didn't even realise that I was blushing! This is so illogical of me! I never blush!

"Hello too and I'm Tecna" I smiled as Timmy sat down next to me. Then, Mr Cooper started explaining what the project is gonna be about. I also can't believe I'm gonna do a project with Timmy for 3 weeks! I feel so nervous around him!

"So Tecna...w-what are the t-t-things you l-like?" Timmy stuttered and it made me giggle. Well the only thing I like is definitely technology! I understand technology and it's a part of my life.

"That would be technology...but I love it. Not like it" I replied with a smile. I felt relaxed around this boy and I never felt like this before. I normally wouldn't socialize with boys much but I am now...strangely.

"I love technology too!" Timmy grinned.

"Really?! I don't know anybody who loves technology!" I said.

"Well you do now" Timmy smiled. I laughed a bit and smiled. I then heard some whispers from my right and of course Stella was the one who was whispering to me.

"Omg Tecna! He's so into you!" Stella whispered with a wicked smile. I glared at her and turned back to Timmy.

"So I guess we're gonna be partners in this project for 3 weeks then" I said.

"You're definitely right" Timmy replied. I think Timmy and I would be good friends! He's super nice to me and I feel comfortable around him. Maybe we'll get along very well...

**No POV**

It was finally lunch. The Winx went to the cafeteria but it was very full! They could barely get a seat!  
"Oh no...the cafeteria is full! Where are we going to sit?" Bloom frowned.

"I'm sure we can find a table by using feminine charms! Any group of boys would let us sit with them of course! Who would deny a group of 6 beautiful girls?!" Stella grinned.

"It's not them who wouldn't let us, it would be me! I don't want to sit with boys!" Musa groaned. The Winx started walking through the Cafeteria.

The boys were sat on a table themselves.  
"This is the best day ever man! Do you even know who I met today?!" Brandon smirked.  
"No and I don't care" Riven growled.

"I'm guessing you're talking about that blonde new girl you were dancing with" Sky chuckled.

"Of course Sky!" Brandon smiled.  
"Can we just change the subject?!" Riven snapped.  
"But Riven...what happened to that girl who was sat next to you this morning? I think you liked her" Helia smirked.

"Shut up Helia and are you freakin' kidding me?! She's an annoying little brat! She pushed me to the lockers and got angry just coz I got angry at her for bumping into me!" Riven scoffed.

"She sounds feisty to me..." Nabu chuckled.  
"Ugh! Yeah she is...why does she have to be so beautiful but annoying at the same time?" Riven hissed.  
"Ooh! Riven's in love..." Brandon teased.

"Actually I'm not! Little Timster is.." Riven laughed and glanced at Timmy.

"I met a girl who loves technology just like me" Timmy grinned dreamily and his eyes were half closed.  
"Wake up man! Snap out of your day dreaming mode!" Riven scowled.

"Look! That's the hot girl I met earlier! Her name is Stella!" Brandon cheered, pointing at Stella.  
"It looks like she is trying to find some seats and her friends are with her too...including the red head girl!" Sky said, excited. He does admit, he actually liked the red head girl. But he is with Diaspro and he promised to himself to never cheat and never fall in love with another girl while he is dating her, even though she can sometimes be quite cruel.

"Shit! _She_ is with her too! That brat!" Riven cursed.

"Stella! Over here!" Brandon shouted. Stella recognized the voice so she turned around.

"Omg! That's him!" Stella squealed in happiness.  
"And _Omg_, HE is there too!" Musa scoffed.

"Look! He's inviting us to sit with him and his friends! Come on girls!" Stella grinned. Musa got angry by this so she said,  
"No! I refu-"

Musa got cut off when Stella dragged Musa with her as the other girls followed.  
"Brandon!" Stella smiled. Flora blushed when she saw _that boy_ again and Tecna giggled when she saw Timmy. Aisha looked up and noticed a boy sitting with the other boys. He noticed Aisha staring at him so he looked at her and Aisha immediately turned away.

"Hey! Come sit here" Brandon grinned, pointing at the empty seat next to him.  
"Are you kidding me?!" Musa and Riven shouted in unison as soon as their eyes met.  
"Oh relax! Just sit down like what Flora and Tecna are doing" Stella said and pulled Musa so that she sat down next to Stella. But the only problem was that Riven would be sitting across her. Musa grunted and sat down. Sky offered Bloom to sit next to him, Flora sat next to Helia, Tecna sta next to Timmy and Aisha decided to sit next to Nabu.

"So...Stella, I was hoping that you could...umm..." Brandon stammered and stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Yes?" Stella smiled, looking at him in the eyes lovingly.  
"There's this party in two weeks and it's gonna be in our house so I was hoping that you...and your friends could come?" Brandon asked shyly.

"Omg! Of course! We would love to come!" Stella cheered excitedly.  
"Really? That's great!" Brandon smiled.

"Oh yeah...totally great" Musa scoffed.  
"Oh come on! Cheer up a little bit!" Stella said to her best friend.  
"You should talk to Riven. His personality is exactly like yours" Brandon told Musa.

"Do you think that will make the situation any better Brandon?!" Riven scowled.  
"Never mind. Forget I said anything! Anyway...do you new girls like this school so far?" Brandon asked.

"This is our first day so we can't really tell yet" Bloom replied.

I was soon the last lesson. The Winx had lunch, had all the lessons but they didn't succeed in finding Serena. After all, Serena can disguise as anybody in this school. The Winx had P.E next.  
"Girls, we have P.E next and all of us are in the same class!" Stella smiled.  
"Yeah! I'm definitely looking forward to this! I love a bit of action!" Aisha grinned.

"By the way girls, those boys in the cafeteria should be avoided! I mean, come on! We're on a mission but since you've became friends with those boys, you're getting distracted!" Musa scolded.

"Omg! You're right. Luckily I don't like boys anyway" Aisha said. The Winx got changed into their dark blue P.E kit. All of the girls wore a dark blue plain shirt and a pair of short shorts each.  
"For the last lesson of the day, you are playing Dodge Ball" Mr Street said.

**Aisha POV**

We were put into groups and I'm lucky that the girls are in the same team as me. The boys who we sat with in the Cafeteria are against us. I am so ready for this. I don't like those boys and we're going against them! How wonderful!

Out of all the girls in our team, Musa and I are the best ones at sports.  
"Are you ready girls?!" Mr Street asked.  
"Ya bet!" I shouted since I'm the team leader. The leader of the boys team was a boy that has brown hair, similar skin tone as mine but lighter, and purple eyes. I don't even know his name but who cares? I'm gonna kick his team's but!

We heard the whistle and I immediately ran to the balls in the middle and I was about to grab a ball but then somebody else grabbed it. I looked up and of course I saw the team's leader! No surprise there!

I then caught a different ball. Musa and Bloom also got a ball each. I do admit, I'm very competitive just like Musa but she was definitely competitive and I can see that the magenta haired boy that she hates is competitive as well.

I aimed my ball at the team's leader coz he took the ball I wanted a few seconds ago. I grunted as I jumped into the air and threw the ball at the leader. And of course, he easily dodged it. I growled and dodged a ball that was thrown by him.

"You're never going to win!" I heard Musa growl at the magenta haired boy.  
"Oh yeah?!" he replied and threw a ball at her. At the same time, Brandon threw a ball at Musa too. But Musa, being my best gal, dodged them.

"Ha!" Musa smirked.  
"You go girl!" I smiled and hit her palm. Tecna managed to knock the boy with ginger hair and glasses but then she felt guilty afterwards. The first one to get out of our team was Flora and the black haired guy was the one who knocked her out.

But very strangely, he gave himself in by letting a ball hit him purposely by Bloom. Wow, I think he likes Flora coz he sat next to her after they got out. I laughed and dodged another ball by the leader. He was so determined to get me out! Let me just say, that's never going to happen!

Soon enough, Tecna and Bloom got out of our team along with the blonde guy from the other team. I didn't expect Stella to be the last three! She usually is bad at sports!  
"Stell! Throw this ball at Brandon!" I shouted and threw a ball at Stella so that she could throw it to Brandon.

"I'm not gonna get Brandon out!" Stella said, "I don't want him to be out!"

Oh god, is she falling for him already? We've only been here for about 6 or 7 hours! Stella threw the ball at the team leader and he managed to dodge it. Unfortunately, he got _her_ out instead. I also knocked Brandon off the team so that leaves Musa, the magenta haired guy, the leader and me!

"Oh It's on! We're gonna win!" Musa smirked at the boys.  
"Let's see you try then!" the magenta haired boy stuck his tongue out at Musa. Musa glared at him and looked away. Oh god, I wish Musa realised what's wrong by 'Looking away'. that guy threw the ball at her within seconds.

"Ow!" Musa growled as the ball hit her leg.  
"Ha! Who's the winner now?!" That guy smirked. Musa sat on the bench.  
"Oh it's gonna be my team!" I chuckled and threw the ball at him. That guy growled and sat on the bench, unfortunately, he had to sit next to Musa coz there wasn't any spaces left.

"Go Nabu!" I heard the boys shouted. Finally I found out who this jerk's name is. I don't like boys so yeah, I classify him as a jerk!

"Go Aisha!" the girls cheered for me.  
"Aisha...huh? Well let's see how good you are" Nabu chuckled.

He grabbed two balls and I did too. He threw one to my left and I moved to my right. he threw one to my right and I moved to my left. I need to win! I need to win!

I got a ball and threw it hard and aimed it at his arm, but the results were so unexpected...

The ball flew in the air and hit his...HEAD! Omg! That was such a big mistake! Isn't it bad if you hit him on the head?!

Nabu touched his head and dropped to the floor. Damn it! I feel so guilty for doing it now! He was in pain! I ran to Nabu and shook his body. He was cute I guess...oh what am I doing! I won! But I feel so bad...he's unconscious!

"Nabu!" I shook his body again. I put his head on my lap.  
"Oh god, what happened?!" Nabu opened his eyes weakly.

"I'm so sorry! I accidentally threw the ball at your head!" I frowned. His friends walked towards us including the Winx.  
"Ugh.. It's okay...just got a bad head ache" Nabu said and sat up. He shook his head and opened his eyes fully.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to..." I said.

"I'm okay Aisha..and thanks" Nabu smiled and looked at me in the eyes. I felt my face and body heat up.  
"Your welcome" I blushed. I actually thought Nabu was quite a mean boy but he was actually very nice! And I feel absolutely guilty for hitting him on the head so hard...

"YAY! WE WON!" A voice suddenly screamed and we all stared at Musa who was jumping around. She noticed us staring at her so she stood still and blushed.

"I'm sorry...safety is more important than winning I guess..." Musa apologized. The magenta haired boy rolled his eyes at her. I helped Nabu up.

"Are you sure your okay Nabu?" Mr Street walked towards us and asked.  
"I'm definitely sure Mr Street" Nabu nodded his head. Nabu looked at me again and smiled. I grinned at him.

"Well we need to go now" Brandon said. All of us got changed back into our normal clothes and we left the high school.

"Wow...today was a-may-zing!" Stella screamed as we walked towards our cars.  
"But we failed on our mission..." Tecna frowned.  
"We still have loads of time! Relax Tec! This was only our first day!" I grinned.

"Yeah...and those boys were really kind!" Flora smiled.

"I hope we can see them again..." Stella squealed. Tecna, Bloom and I went in our blue car and Musa, Stella and Flora went in their red one.

"See you later darlin's!" Stella smiled. Musa's car was in front of us as I drove.

**No POV**

Musa was driving but then Stella noticed someone next to their car.  
"Musa! Look at the black car that's next to us!" Stella squealed.

"No Stella, I'm driving!" Musa scowled.  
"Stella!" Musa and Flora heard a familiar voice. Of course, it was Brandon.

"OMG! The boy's car is next to ours!" Stella shouted.

"What?!" Musa screamed and nearly lost control of the car as the car nearly hit the edge of the road.  
"Fuck!" Musa cursed.

"God woman! You nearly hit the edge and crashed!" Riven growled. Riven was driving a black expensive car that had Helia and Brandon were in it.  
"Well I'm sorry! I didn't expect YOU guys to be right next to us!" Musa shouted.

"And look! Nabu's white car is next to Aisha's!" Stella smiled.  
"Hey guys!" Bloom and Tecna grinned. Riven smirked at Musa and drove a little faster.

"Oh so now you're gonna start a little race, are you?" Musa scoffed.  
"Yes but I don't think you will win" Riven chuckled.  
"We'll see about that!" Musa smirked and pressed her feet down onto the thing (don't know what you call it) that made the car faster.

"Oh no! No! No ra-ce!" Stella screamed as Musa went on full speed.

"Wow this girl's insane at driving!" Riven chuckled at Helia and Brandon.  
"Please don't do what I think you're about to...Ahh!" Helia shouted.

"Riven slow down! You're going too fast!" Brandon scowled.  
"No, I'm not letting that brat win" Riven growled. While Musa and Riven were doing this little race, the others were screaming. There wasn't any cars in front of them so they won't crash.

"Oh, please don't go too fast sweetie!" Flora begged.

"Musa! What are you doing?!" Aisha yelled from behind her.

"Trying to win this race! Ooh wait! We're nearly there!" Musa screamed and hit the break immediately. She managed to park in the right parking spot.

"Ahh!" all the girls screamed and got lifted off their seats coz Musa hit the break.

"Oh. My. God! That was insane!" Stella shouted.  
"Yay! We're home!" Flora smiled in a sing-song voice.

"But wait...where are the boys?" Musa asked. The girls got out of their cars and stood in front of their house.

"Oh no girls..." Musa wondered.

"What?!" The girls asked angrily. They really didn't like it when Musa drove so fast just coz of a stupid little race Riven started.

"The boys are parked in front of us..." Musa said.

"And that means the boys live...next to us?!" Aisha screamed...

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and sorry that this is late! i just want to say that this story isn't going to be based on the things that happens in their high school that much. I know the first 3 chaps are all about them being in the high school but that's not all the things that will happen! There will be drama, parties, and some more small romantic moments between the couples. I hope this chap isn't too boring. **

**Their romantic moments won't always be in the high school coz it might be in parties or anything else. Well, the girls just found out that the boys live next to them so there will be a lot of stuff happening. It won't have too much stuff about what goes on in the school! I hope you liked this chap and thanks for reading! I will post the next chap soon. All of the couples will be in the next chap! (mostly Flora,Helia and Musa,Riven will be in the next chap and more BloomxSky) Plz review so that I can continue! I might not be able to continue without many reviews and thanks so much! By the way, if any of you want a sequel to The Hate and Love dilemma, plz tell me what you want it to be about! And I will write a new story very soon! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: The problem with Diaspro

**Clueless Crush **

Chapter 4: The problem with Diaspro

**Hello! In this chap, most of it is BloomxSky, StellaxBrandon and TecnaxTimmy. There is a bit of MusaxRiven and FloraxHelia. In the next chapter, there will be a lot more of Flora and Helia and Musa and Riven and AishaxNabu so keep reading! **

"But wait...where are the boys?" Musa asked. The girls got out of their cars and stood in front of their house.

"Oh no girls..." Musa wondered.

"What?!" The girls asked angrily. They really didn't like it when Musa drove so fast just coz of a stupid little race Riven started.

"The boys are parked in front of us..." Musa said.

"And that means the boys live...next to us?!" Aisha screamed...

"YES! OMG! Stella suddenly screamed and jumped around in excitement.  
"Whoa, calm down Stella, this is not a good thing!" Musa scolded.

"Girls! You live here?" Brandon asked as he and the other guys walked towards them.  
"Yes!" Stella smiled.

"Girls! Ms F is calling about our mission!" Musa hissed.

"Huh? What mission?" Riven asked curiously.

"It's none of your business" Musa growled.  
"Really?" Sky said.

"Sky, guys, we really need to go now" Bloom smiled. All of the guys sighed and nodded.

"See you in school tomorrow girls" the boys grinned.  
"Why? We don't really _need_ to see you" Aisha scoffed.

"Yeah! We're not even friends, and by the way, us girls will never be friends with you guys" Musa scowled.

"Oh I'm sure you girls would want to be friends with us coz we are popular! You are so lucky that you're even talking to us!" Riven teased.

"It's not like we can't be popular! We have the_ good looks_ so we can pretty much get any guy in school!" Stella exclaimed.

"Well...we would like to see you girls try" Brandon smirked.

"Hmm...okay, we'll prove it! Give us one week and we'll promise you that we will be popular before the end of next week!" Bloom said.

"Deal" all the guys said.

"I'm not participating in this 'deal' and I don't want to prove that I can be a popular girl coz I think this whole thing is stupid" Musa scowled.

"Hmm if you don't want to prove yourself to be popular then you're a loser" Riven smirked.

"What did you just call me?!" Musa balled her fists.

"I said-"

"Hey...trust me, you DO NOT want to get on her bad side" Stella whispered to Riven. Riven let out a soft chuckle and looked at Musa in disbelief. _Nah...what could possibly happen if I get on her bad side? It's not like she's gonna crush me into little pieces!_ _She's only a pathetic brat_ Riven thought. Musa couldn't help but think that his chuckles are soooo unbelievably cute! But she had no idea why he even chuckled.

"Argh...fine! Deal! And why the hell are we doing this?!" Musa groaned.  
"It's coz we don't want to be the losers" Stella smiled.

"Well if that's settled then bye!" Tecna said.  
"Bye" The guys said and turned around to leave. The Winx turned around too and started walking away. Flora thought about Helia. She knew she kind of developed some feelings for him and she was still wondering about that picture he drew.

The girl in the picture looked exactly like her. But it couldn't be her, could it?

Flora turned around for a few seconds and unexpectedly, Helia turned around too! Flora felt her cheeks heat up and turn red. He gave her a sweet smile that melted her heart.

But she was too embarrassed on the fact that she turned around! She didn't expect for him to turn around to look at her. Instead of smiling back, Flora turned and started walking away again.

"Ok let's see girls, today is Tuesday, so if we have one week to prove ourselves to the boys, that means we should be popular before next Thursday!" Stella exclaimed.

"Musa's right, this is stupid! Remind me again on why we're doing this?" Aisha moaned.  
"It's coz we don't want to be the losers!" Stella replied, "How many times have I got to say that?! Musa's already asked that and I said the same answer!"

"We've got a call from Ms F" Tecna said. Meanwhile...

Riven and Brandon went in their room, Sky and Nabu went in a different room, and Helia and Timmy went in another room.  
"Are you suspicious of these girls, Brandon?" Riven asked as he jumped onto his bed.

"No, why would I be suspicious of them? They're just normal hot girls...but I think they're a bit different, if you know what I mean" Brandon replied.

"It's like I've seen them before...as a group of something" Riven said.  
"You're probably mistaken Riven. But what were you thinking about them?" Brandon told him. Riven sighed and lied down.

"Never mind...it's nothing" Riven scoffed. He just knew he's seen those girls before...but he didn't know where.

The next day...

The girls were already in Gardenia High and they were ready to prove themselves to the boys. The Winx had different looks and they looked even prettier in their new outfits they bought yesterday. Lots of boys wolf whistled as they passed the girls and the girls loved it, well, except for Musa and Aisha.

"Second day of Gardenia high shouldn't be that bad" Stella smiled and waved at some boys.

"Hey I'm back!" Bloom smiled and went to the Winx. She just got back from the reception.  
"Well let's go to our lockers then and Bloom, tell us what Mr Knight said" Tecna said.

The Winx stopped near the lockers.  
"Well we have new schedules! Yesterday's schedule was a mistake so here are the new ones!" Bloom grinned and gave them each a schedule.

"Oh. My. God! I'm in _every_ single class with the magenta-haired freak!" Musa screamed.

"Heard that!" a voice said and Musa turned around to see _him_ and his friends.  
"Girls, remember, we have to avoid them! Ms F told us that yesterday" Aisha whispered. The girls nodded.

The boys looked at the girls and they couldn't believe it. They were all just beautiful with their new looks!  
"So...how's the deal going?" Brandon asked and smiled at Stella.

"Perfect!" Stella smiled and grinned at some guys that were looking at them. Brandon couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He knew he had feelings for Stella from the start but he still couldn't admit it. She's funny, talkative, bubbly and certainly attractive so that's why he liked her. But he liked her more than just a friend.

"Oh...umm...Timmy! I need to talk to you about the D.T project" Tecna smiled at Timmy.

"Yeah...sure Tecna" Timmy grinned as the pair walked away to talk about their project.  
"I'm going to walk to class with Bloom and Aisha" Flora smiled and waved at the girls but avoided Helia's eyes that were staring at her. Flora knew that she was a good girl and she doesn't want to do a bad thing by not listening to Ms F so she tried to avoid Helia if she could. She knew that Stella is already getting distracted and she doesn't want to fail on their mission.

Helia really wanted to ask the brunette girl something so he reached his hand to touch her shoulder but she just walked off. Helia sighed and went to class as well.

"Bloom...good luck with the bet or deal as you call it" Sky smiled at Bloom.  
"Thanks Sky and can I ask you one question?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah" Sky replied.

"Well...is Diaspro, your girlfriend, the one who is...umm..popular in this school?" Bloom questioned.

"Yes...her and her gang. She has her friends who like us but we don't like them" Sky answered. Bloom nodded and hugged Sky. Sky was so shocked but he hugged her as well.  
"Uhh...not that I minded it...but what was that for?" Sky asked with a smile.

"Uhh...nothing...just for being a good friend" Bloom grinned and walked away with Flora and Aisha.  
"Sky...Diaspro and my sister is calling us" Nabu said. Sky nodded and walked away with Nabu. He still couldn't believe that Bloom even hugged him but he actually enjoyed it. He liked Bloom a lot even though they haven't known each other for long.

"I can't believe Bloom hugged him! Doesn't she remember what happened yesterday? Ms F told us not to be that close to these jerks!" Musa hissed.

"You're right" Stella whispered. Brandon and Riven looked at them like they were crazy.

"Who the hell is Ms F that you keep talking about?" Riven scowled.

"Somebody...somebody we know" Musa replied and looked at him.

"Uhh...Stella, I wanted to talk to you...in private" Brandon told Stella. She gave him a confused look but then nodded. Brandon and Stella walked off somewhere which left Musa and Riven alone. It was pretty much silence between them. Musa leaned on the lockers and sighed. She was so tired from all the shopping she and the girls did yesterday. But it was worth it. She looked down at the outfit that she was wearing. She wore a red strapless crop top that showed her stomach, a black ruffled skirt that ended a few centimetres below her but, and a pair of very high red heels. Her long midnight blue hair was in big curls and her hair ended up to her knee with her fringe to the side.

She could see from the corner of her eyes that he was staring at her and smirking.  
"What you looking at?" Musa smirked at him.

"Nothing" Riven said and looked away, "I'm sorry for being rude yesterday when you bumped into me"

Musa's eyes widened at hearing this. _Did __**he**__ just apologize to __**me**__?_ Musa thought. She would never have thought he would do that since he was such a jerk yesterday but now it looks like he is different. Musa just saw this side of him and it made her smile.

She reached her hand out and gently touched his chin and turned his face towards her.

"It's okay" She smiled and ran her finger down his jaw, "I'm Musa by the way"

She introduced herself since she doesn't even know what his name is yet! And she had no idea why she was touching him! But in all honesty, she thought he was super cute! It was also a way of saying 'sorry' in her opinion.

"Riven" He grinned at her. Musa put her hand down and laughed.

"Don't get used to 'this' coz I do not intend to be kind to any guy but only this once since you apologized" Musa smirked and walked away from him.

Riven watched her as she walked away. Riven smirked and chuckled. _She's definitely something..._ Riven thought.

Meanwhile...

Brandon took Stella's hand and brought her near his locker.  
"Umm...Stell, I just wanted to tell you something I've been wanting to tell you" Brandon said nervously and looked at her beautiful honey coloured eyes.

"Sure?" Stella smiled at him excitedly and waited for him to say the thing he wanted to say.

"I...I-I know we just met yesterday...and...it might be too quick to tell you this, b-but..." Brandon's voice trailed off coz he was so nervous to ask her something.

"...I-I" Brandon took a deep breath and just went for it. He leaned down and pressed his lips on hers, making Stella's mind explode. She couldn't believe what's happening! _Oh my god! Brandon is kissing me!_ Stella thought. She was taken by surprise! Her face heat up when she felt his hand go up her back and wrap itself around Stella's waist.

Stella then closed her eyes and responded to the hot and sweet kiss. They then pulled away and Stella smiled at him but Brandon was frowning. It looked like he was guilty of something.

Suddenly, Stella felt someone's hands push her away making her hit the lockers, hard.

"BRANDON! What do you think you're doing?!" Stella heard an irritating voice yell.

"I...I...umm..." Brandon stammered.

"Excuse me! Who are you?!" Stella growled.

"Kimberley, AKA Brandon's girlfriend! Why the hell were you kissing him?" Kimberley snapped. Stella looked at Brandon in confusion and then she looked at Kimberley. She had long black hair and big bright blue eyes. She's beautiful, of course she's Brandon's girlfriend!

"I didn't kiss him! And Brandon, you never told me you have GIRLFRIEND! I wouldn't have let you kiss me then!" Stella yelled in his face. She felt like crying. He really humiliated her.

"Ugh! And you kissed this bitch out of all the girls?!" Kimberley said, disgusted.

"Who are you calling a bitch?!" Stella snapped. Kimberley growled at her and groaned in frustration.

"WE ARE SO OVER!" Kimberley yelled at Brandon and stomped off somewhere. Stella was in shock. She closed her eyes to try to hold the tears that were on the verge of escaping. Why would he do it? She actually thought that he is different from all the other guys. She actually thought he was KIND! She trusted him. It felt amazing when he kissed her and now that's all forgotten. She stood still, trying to hold back the tears.

"Thank god she broke up with me! Stella, I'm so sorry about that" Brandon apologized.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU USED ME!" Stella shouted very loudly that all eyes were on her. Brandon looked at her with a guilty face.

"Stella, I didn't use you" Brandon said, "Just let me explai-"

"I don't want to hear it! You wanted to break up with your so called girlfriend so you kissed me to get her off your back! I can't believe I even trusted you!" Stella cried and started backing away.

"I'm so sorry! I have an explana-"

"Go to hell with your explanations!" Stella hissed and started running away. She finally let her tears run down her eyes. She took a deep breath and started wiping her tears away coz she was nearly in class. _Oh great! _She thought as she read her schedule. She was in the same class as Brandon every single lesson! Actually, there were a few lessons she had that haven't got Brandon in it so she hoped none of her classes today has Brandon in it.

Tecna was sat down on her table in D.T. She had D.T again today and Bloom and Stella was in the same class as her. Yesterday, Stella and Flora were in her class but since the schedule changed, Bloom now joined their class so Flora wasn't in their D.T class anymore. Flora, Musa and Aisha had a different lesson.

It was time to continue their projects again. Timmy moved next to Tecna so that he could work with her.  
"Hi" Timmy smiled which made Tecna's heart melt. She also doesn't like boys that much but she isn't hating them like Musa and Aisha. But now Tecna felt Timmy was the only one who was different.

"Hi Timmy" Tecna grinned and blushed a bit.

"So...let's continue with the project then! I just did some research and I think it would help with our project" Timmy explained. Tecna was staring at him and didn't even realise what he said.

"Tecna? Tecna, are you okay?" Timmy asked and waved his hand in front of her. She shook her head to get out of her gaze.

"You're cute Tim" Tecna accidentally blurted out. But now she thinks maybe he doesn't feel the same way.

"Umm...thanks and that's nice Tec. Now, about the project..." Timmy explained and Tecna sighed while listening to him. All he could care about was this project. She was quite frustrated about it now. Tecna sighed again and she felt like giving up. She knew she liked him...but she wanted to tell him. But how was she gonna do that?

Bloom was on her chair listening about the project. She just joined the class and replaced Flora. She still hasn't got a partner yet so she waited patiently.  
"Bloom, would you like to join Sky and Diaspro for this project?" The teacher asked. Bloom looked over at Sky and he was smiling at her. She smiled back but then she looked at Diaspro who was giving her a glare.

Diaspro mouthed a 'Don't you dare join us' to Bloom and Bloom got worried. Diaspro certainly didn't want Bloom to join her and Bloom doesn't want to be the one who ruins Diaspro and Sky's relationship so she sighed.

Sky definitely wanted Bloom to be on his team but then he saw from the corner of his eyes that Diaspro is giving Bloom a deadly glare. He frowned when he saw Bloom sigh in sadness. He honestly didn't want to be partners with his own girlfriend coz she is so annoying and he liked Bloom. But then he spotted a guy in the corner of the room that was known as a geek and is very nerdy and he didn't have a partner coz he preferred to work alone. He was called Fred.

"No thanks Mr Cooper. I think I prefer to be alone on this project" Bloom fake smiled at Mr Cooper and he nodded. Sky could still see the sadness in her beautiful blue eyes and it made him sad too. He felt a connection with her.

"No! Wait! I'll be partners with Bloom and Diaspro can be with Fred!" Sky suddenly shouted. Bloom immediately looked at him in confusion and Diaspro looked at him with horror.

"Sky! What are you doing?!" Diaspro hissed with her annoying voice. She had anger in her eyes.  
"I want to be partners with Bloom if that's okay with you" Sky smiled at her as if nothing happened.

"Are you kidding me?! It's not okay with me Sky!" Diaspro snapped.

"Well okay then Sky, but Fred, would you allow Diaspro to be your partner?" Mr Cooper questioned Fred. Fred couldn't believe that he was going to be working with the most popular girl in school who was pretty so he couldn't deny a chance like this!

"Yes! I will allow it!" Fred smiled at Diaspro and she gave him a look of frustration.

"NO!" Diaspro screamed which made everyone cover their ears coz it was loud.  
"I'm not working with the...the...geek!" Diaspro shouted.

"It's settled then! Diaspro, you are working with Fred and Sky, you are working with Bloom. I suggest that you should move seats now" Mr Cooper smiled. Diaspro hit Sky's shoulder and glared at him.

"Ooh Sky! I can't believe you just did that!" she whined and started to fake cry. Sky moved next to Bloom as Fred went on Sky's seat so that he sat next to Diaspro. Sky didn't feel sorry for Diaspro at all. She was very mean. Even if she is his girlfriend, he doesn't care. She was just an annoying bitch to him. But if she ever found out that he said that about her, she might just kill him.

"Sky, are you sure about this? I feel sorry for Diaspro" Bloom frowned.

"Wow you really are very nice! You're even nice to the people who are so cruel!" Sky laughed.

"But she's your girlfriend" Bloom said.  
"I know Bloom but I'm tired being with her EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY!" Sky scowled. He couldn't stand her anymore even though she's his girlfriend. Bloom laughed at this smiled at him.

"You have an adorable laugh and you look so beautiful Bloom" Sky grinned at her.  
"Thanks Sky" Bloom blushed and kissed him on the cheek. Stella wasn't having a nice time after what happened this morning. She also couldn't stand the fact that Brandon's partner in D.T is actually Kimberley!

Stella kept on glancing at them and sighing in frustration. It also looked like Kimberley's not over him yet. But she also wanted to know why he even kissed her! But now that she knows why, she forgot about it. The kiss felt special. But he only kissed her so that Kimberley would break up with him. He used her. But the biggest question in her mind was: Why did he break up with Kimberley?

There must be a reason for him breaking up with her. And Stella wants to find out why. Brandon looked at Stella who was frowning. He felt bad. She thought he used her even though he didn't.

_If only she knew the real reason why I broke up with Kimberley_... Brandon thought.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! In the next chapter there will be a lot more of Flora and Helia, Musa and Riven and Aisha and Nabu! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and I will post the next chap soon! Sorry I updated late, it was coz I nearly ran out of ideas! Please Review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Paint Fight

**Clueless Crush**

Chapter 5: Paint Fight

There must be a reason for him breaking up with her. And Stella wants to find out why. Brandon looked at Stella who was frowning. He felt bad. She thought he used her even though he didn't.

_If only she knew the real reason why I broke up with Kimberley_... Brandon thought.

The bell soon rang and everybody ran out of the room. But Stella was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice it. That was until a familiar voice made her chain of thoughts break.

"Stella?" Brandon said. Stella looked up from her desk and saw Brandon right in front of her desk with his hands on her table. She sighed angrily and looked at him in the eyes.

"What do you want?!" She growled at him.

"I just want to tell you why I broke up with Kimberley" Brandon explained nervously. She stood up furiously in front of him with a glare on her face.

"You know what? I. Don't. CARE what happens between you and ex! I don't want to be any part of it!" she snapped and ran out of the classroom, leaving Brandon standing there alone.

It was now lunch. The Winx managed to get a table today but there was some other boys sat on it. The boys weren't the Specialists but they didn't seem to mind.  
"Girls, where is Stella?" Flora asked. The girls shrugged.

"I'm quite worried actually...I saw her glancing at Brandon and some girl in class" Tecna explained with a frown. Suddenly, a sad blonde sat on their table. She was frowning and she put her head down.

"Stella? Sweetie, are you okay?" Flora asked softly and put a comforting arm on her back. Stella nodded a bit.

"You know, you can talk about it" Aisha said.

"I'd rather not...maybe later" Stella replied. She looked up to see all of her friends looking at her. "I'm fine girls"

"If you say so" Bloom smiled sweetly.

"Fine! It's Brandon... he kissed me this morning and his 'girlfriend' called Kimberley saw us and she got angry at him and she broke up with him. And he said that he wanted her to break up with him and since she broke up with him coz he kissed me, he basically used me! He kissed me so that his girlfriend would break up with him!" Stella cried.

"Oh my god! THAT JERK!" Musa got so furious, "I'm gonna kill him for that!"

"No! Musa, just leave it alone. I think I just want to forget about it and ignore him. And maybe I can move on by getting a boyfriend! I mean, I did like him but now I hate him" Stella explained.

"Well then consider the deal off!" Aisha said angrily, "I still can't believe he would do that! And I think all of them are jerks! We shouldn't hang out with them anymore"

"But Helia is kind! I'm sure not all of them are like that" Flora defended the guy she considers as her friend now.

"But Flora! Actually, I'm gonna tell those bunch of ass holes that our bet is off! And that we will never hang out with them again!" Musa snapped. Stella nodded saying that she's allowed to tell them that. She wants to make Brandon embarrassed in front of his own friends.

Musa stomped off angrily towards the boys table. There were other boys as well on that table who the Winx never met but they sat with the boys they know. She stood in front of the boys table with a deadly glare stamped on her beautiful face. Riven took notice of the angry expression Musa had and he thought she looked hot.

Her hands were on the sides of her hips.  
"Uh-hum!" Musa shouted, getting all of the boy's attention. She could feel the boys' eyes staring at her from up to down and she could see the other group of boys staring at her too. She is so beautiful, of course boys would notice.

Jason, a boy who was sat on that table smirked at her.  
"Well...hello there, hot stuff. You came here to see...who?" Jason smiled sweetly at her but she found it extremely annoying. Riven glared at Jason and turned his head back to her. Riven noticed how short her skirt was and he couldn't stop looking. And it didn't help that he was right in front of her, sat down on his seat. Jason's friends chuckled at her and wolf-whistled.

Musa narrowed her eyes at Jason and focused on the thing she wanted to say.

"Definitely not you honey" Musa shook her head teasingly at him and teased him by calling him 'honey'. She leaned forward a bit and stared at him in the eyes with an evil glint. Riven couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her calling Jason that and he couldn't control his jealousy very well.

The boys flinched when she slammed her hand on their table so hard, nearly making the cups of water spill.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and say, you are all JERKS!" she shouted. She looked at Brandon with a deadly glare. All the boy's eyes widened coz they never expected her to do that. And the boys felt slightly frightened of what she might do.

"I can't believe you did that to Stella!" Musa growled at Brandon and then looked at all of the boys, "And now I've just realised, you are all the same! You are all just a stupid bunch of...bastards!"

Riven loved seeing this. He was enjoying it. She looked so hot and cute when she's angry.

"And...consider the bet off! We're never hanging out with you assholes ever again!" She snapped and turned on her heels, walking away. The guys stared at her as she walked away.

"What the hell did you do Brandon?!" Riven asked furiously.

"It was a mistake, okay?! I will explain later but it's complicated!" Brandon said.

"Hmm...who was that hot new girl's name?" Jason smirked, "I think I'm gonna try and make her be my girlfriend! She's feisty"

Riven felt furious but tried to calm down. He kept on thinking to himself: _Why am I jealous? _He doesn't even like her! In fact, he hates her!

It was soon Art lesson for Flora, Musa and Stella. Bloom, Aisha and Tecna had a different lesson.  
"Oh god, Brandon's going to be in this class!" Stella whispered to Musa and Flora.

"Don't worry, just ignore that jerk" Musa said.  
"Or...you could just act nicely towards him and maybe he'll apologize?" Flora said. Musa and Stella looked at Flora.

"Are you kidding? You're not in love with Helia, are you?" Musa and Stella asked.

"N...no! W-why would I?" Flora stammered. Stella and Musa giggled and covered their mouths.

"Coz Prince charming is right over there!" Stella and Musa laughed, pointing at Helia who was already sat on his seat.  
"O-oh! Umm..." Flora's cheeks heated up when she saw him.

"Alright girls, you must be new?" a woman's voice called out. The girls turned around to see the teacher. They nodded.

"Great! My name is Ms Woodley. Can you please sit there, you sit there and finally, can you sit there" Ms Woodley pointed to three seats for Musa, Stella and Flora. The girls sat on their seats. Flora looked to her side and her eyes widened when she saw Helia next to her. She immediately turned away and felt her face heat up.

She liked Helia but she would never admit it to him. Actually, she likes him more than friends. Sure, they only knew each other a few days but she felt a connection with him. She also remembered the picture he drew of the girl he liked a lot...could it really be her?

Ms Woodley told them that they can do free style painting so they can paint anything they want. But it had to be perfect. Flora took a canvas and took all her paint and paintbrushes. But she was worried. She isn't good at painting at all. Writing is more of her thing and she couldn't even decide what to draw!

Stella sat on her chair with a frown on her face. Brandon was behind her and she didn't like the fact that he was quite close to her. She still hates him...a lot. She had feelings for him and she could even admit that she loved him but he just screwed up, for good.

"Stella?" she heard his soft voice. She took a deep breath and ignored him. Brandon sighed in disappointment. _If only she knew that he loved her too..._ she just wouldn't give him a chance to explain. He wanted to tell her the truth. He looked at her and started with his painting. Well, now that he knew she lives right next to him, he could see her anytime he wants. So that's exactly what he's going to do.

Flora took a deep breath and touched the canvas with her paintbrush. She always felt nervous about painting. She was never good at it. She tried to think of the stuff she loves in her mind... she loved nature, sure, that was number one. She also loved animals. She always likes them. But she found it too hard to draw either of them. She began to think deeply about what she loves...

_I love Helia..._ that thought crossed her mind. She couldn't even believe at what she was thinking! But it was true...she nearly loves him. But she can't admit it. And she's quite upset that Helia likes someone else anyway. That drawing she saw of the girl he liked a lot...

She held the small pot of paint in her hand firmly. She then felt a warm touch on her arm and she turned around in her seat and accidentally dropped the pot of yellow paint on...HELIA!

She was so shocked when she saw him! She never expected him to be the one who tapped her shoulder! He was right in front of her and he was only a few centimetres away from her! And coz she got too startled, she accidentally spilt all of the paint on his apron.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Oh no...I didn't mean to...I...I.." Flora was panicking. Her heart was beating so fast and the astonishment was still in her. She quickly grabbed a cloth and began wiping the wet paint away. She felt so guilty for spilling it on him.

"I honestly didn't expect you to be there! I'm sor-"

She was silenced when she felt a warm finger on her lips. Her emerald green eyes travelled up and met his navy ones. Her eyes showed worry and guilt. She still couldn't believe that she spilt it on him! Why does it have to be him out of all the people in this class?

Her heart beat became faster when she felt his finger on her lips. She expected him to get angry at her, but instead, he gave a heart-melting, sweet, smile. Her eyes were still wide from the shock but then they softened when she saw his adorable smile.

He chuckled when he saw a light shade of red appear on her beautiful face. He always chuckles every time she blushes. It was nice to know that he had that effect on her. He too fell in love with her...

He dropped his finger to his side and stared at her.  
"It's okay, Flora" Helia grinned at her, "And anyway, it's only on the apron. I can just get a new apron"

Flora gave him a nod and there was an awkward silence between them.  
"Uhh...sorry again though" Flora apologized and got off her seat. "I'm gonna wash my hands"

Her hands were covered from the yellow paint so she washed it off. She went back to her seat and started to think of what to paint. She chose to draw lily flowers. She had no experience in painting at all so she expected it to be bad. She turned her heads towards the left and saw that Helia was painting something too...but she couldn't work out what it was.

She was soon halfway done painting the lilies. But she had a frown on her face. It didn't look as good as she hoped it would. Art probably isn't her thing. She just couldn't do it.

Flora sighed and picked up the brush again. Who cares? At least she'll get it done soon. She probably needs to take art lessons! She leaned her head on her left hand and carried on painting lazily with her right hand.

Suddenly, she felt electricity go through her hand. The sensation was the same as the first day she came here...and met _Helia_. Flora looked behind her and saw Helia behind her with his right hand on her hand. He gave her a cute smile but Flora got confused. _What is he up to?_

He slowly and gently moved his hand on hers and Flora stared at their hands that were locked together. She didn't understand what he was trying to do.  
"Not that I mind, but what are you doing?" she asked.

"Do you need help on your painting?" he questioned back. Flora sighed and nodded, "I suppose so"

"Okay...relax a bit, Flora. I know you will be able to paint well, just relax and think about what your trying to paint" Helia whispered in her ear which made her ears tingle. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and she felt intoxicated. It felt like she was dreaming, but she knew that it was reality.

She leaned back a bit and felt his muscular body on her back. But she did what he told her to do. She started to paint while his hand was still on her smooth skin. A smile crept on her face. He is wonderful...truly wonderful. He was very skilled at art, that's a definite. She wish she can be as good as him.

"Thanks Helia" she smiled softly making his heart skip a beat.

"Flora, I was just wondering...do you maybe want to come to my house tomorrow? I mean, we could do painting and maybe I could teach you how to paint? Just the two of us?" Helia questioned nervously.

He let go off her hand and put his head down. His heart was racing. Maybe she would say yes? Or no? If it's a no, he would be quite embarrassed. But the truth is, he wanted her to come coz he wanted to spend some alone time with her and get to know her more. He adored her and she just didn't know that the picture of the girl he drew is..._her._

He took a deep breath and stared at her beautiful emerald eyes.  
"Y-yes" her voice was so silent that he missed it.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that" He said, feeling a bit confident now.

"Yes!" she smiled and did something that he would never have expected. She leaned her face closer to his and kissed him softly on his cheek. When she pulled away, he could see that her face was bright red. He chuckled and grinned at her.

"Alright then" he smiled at her. The two friends suddenly heard a scream which made their heads turn to look at the source of the noise. Flora knew the voice, too well.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Musa screamed. She looked down at her shirt, skirt and body that was practically covered in Red PAINT!

"Oh fuck!" Riven cursed silently after knowing what just happened. He accidentally spilt all of his red paint on Musa. Oh bad...bad idea.

Musa felt like screaming so loudly that everyone's ears might pop! But actually, that was possible coz she is the fairy of music so she can make very loud sounds. She got so furious. Everyone's eyes were on her. She was fuming and her face was red.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Musa yelled at the boy in front of her. Riven flinched at how loud and angry her voice was. He kinda felt scared but being the most tough guy in school, he acted casually.

"Oh yeah...about that, sorry Musa. It was an accident" Riven said casually and shrugged, which made her even more furious. She couldn't believe he was acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"I think Musa is going to kill him" Flora whispered to Helia, with worry in her voice.

"I think they're going to kill each other!" Helia said and pointed at Musa, who purposely spilt a bucket of purple paint over Riven. But what Musa didn't know was the fact that he is exactly like her.

Stella and Brandon stared at their two crazy friends too.

"And that's for spilling the paint on me, you JERK!" Musa shouted and turned around to walk away. but suddenly, he touched her shoulder, turned her to face him and spilt more paint on her, until you can't see her body at all coz it was covered with paint.

"Stop this immediately!" Ms Woodley shouted. Musa stood there for a moment before gathering two big buckets of yellow and green paint and aimed it at Riven. Riven laughed out loud and began holding his stomach coz it hurt of all te laughing. But what he didn know was that she carried more paint and wanted to throw it at him.

"Oh you don't know me, Riven!" Musa growled. Riven stopped laughing and looked up.

"Uh-oh" he mumbled before getting his hair soaked with the paint. The two had lots of paint on them.

"Shit! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled above his lungs and Musa simply didn't care.

"Woo-hoo! This is gonna be exciting!" Jason shouted and smirked at Musa.

"SHUT UP JASON!" Musa and Riven yelled and threw some paint at Jason but accidentally threw it at each other coz Jason backed away and pushed the paints towards them.

"Arrgh!" Musa screamed. She glared at Riven and Riven gave her a deadly glare too. Musa then pounced on him and started getting more paint to spill on him. Everybody in the class was cheering.

"Go Musa!"

"Go Riven!"

But nobody dared to stop the little or should they say, BIG fight that was going on at the moment. Everybody knew what those two are like. They could almost kill each other if they want to. And if the others get involved, they knew they'll be in a LOT of trouble.

But Musa and Riven didn't care about that. All they cared about was to get the other one down.

Riven managed to get on top of Musa and he started to throw a bucket of wet paint brushes at her.

Ms Woodley quickly ran out of the room  
"Come on Musa! Beat that Bastard!" Stella cheered and jumped around.

Musa managed to push him off and stand up. He was still on the floor trying to get up while she was trying to fix her messed up, red painted hair.

Riven then stood up and Musa turned around. Coz Riven is so strong, he got the biggest bucket of paint in the room and chased Musa with it.

Musa ran around the room. She desperately wanted to use her powers, coz if she did, he would've been knocked out from the beginning! But she knew the rules so she couldn't use her powers. She quickly grabbed a big pot of paint and threw it at Riven, slowing him down a bit.

While Riven chased her with the paint, the paint managed to get on the walls of the classroom, making the yellow walls turn purple. Musa also touched the walls making the walls red too. You could barely see the yellow coloured wall! It turned into purple and red!

The floor was covered with a lot of paint and the people were still cheering. Some people even got a bit paint on themselves too. Suddenly, Musa slipped on the paint on the floor making her fall down, but unexpectedly, Riven slipped too making him fall on top of her! But...the big bucket of paint he was holding flew in the air and landed on their...their HEAD TEACHER?

But the two didn't notice it.  
"Stop immediately!" they heard a voice shout. Musa and Riven looked up, Riven still on top of her. Their eyes widened when they saw the person who shouted. Everybody in the class gasped. Ms Woodley was stood near the door with Mr Knight, the head teacher. Mr Knight had purple paint all over him and his face showed an angry expression. Musa and Riven became so worried coz the whole classroom was covered with the paint they used to throw at each other.

"You! Musa Melody and Riven Pearce, 2 hours and 30 minutes Detention, after school today!" Mr Knight shouted.

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I'm sorry I've written about the paint fight a bit bad, but I nearly ran out of ideas! My friend suggested for them to have a food fight but I wanted something different coz its always food fight. Thanks so much for reading! The next chap will have FloraxHelia, MusaxRiven and AishaxNabu and StellaxBrandon! Thanks for the great reviews, and plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Make up or Break up?

**Clueless Crush **

Chapter 6: Make up or break up?

**Big thanks to Symphony911! She's my best friend and she helped on the MusaxRiven part in this!**

But the two didn't notice it.  
"Stop immediately!" they heard a voice shout. Musa and Riven looked up, Riven still on top of her. Their eyes widened when they saw the person who shouted. Everybody in the class gasped. Ms Woodley was stood near the door with Mr Knight, the head teacher. Mr Knight had purple paint all over him and his face showed an angry expression. Musa and Riven became so worried coz the whole classroom was covered with the paint they used to throw at each other.

"You! Musa Melody and Riven Pearce, 2 hours and 30 minutes Detention, after school today!" Mr Knight shouted.

Musa and Riven groaned in annoyance as Riven got off of Musa.  
"Come to my office in 5 minutes so that I could discuss your punishment" Mr Knight finished and then left the room.

"God! This is your fault!" Musa hissed to Riven.

"Excuse me? It might seem like I started it but I didn't! I tell you, I threw the paint at you accidentally and you don't believe me so you just had to throw it back at me? Didn't you?!" Riven growled.

"Yeah right! And you think I could believe you that easily?! I knew you did it on purpose!" Musa snapped.

"But I didn't!" Riven shouted.

"Enough!" Ms Woodley demanded, "Class is dismissed but Musa and Riven, you have to go to the head teacher's office"

Musa and Riven rolled their eyes as everybody started leaving the room. Stella, Flora, Brandon and Helia went to their two grumpy friends.  
"Wow, Musa! That was HILARIOUS!" Stella laughed at her friend.

"I agree!" Brandon chuckled, standing next to Stella who was crossing her arms. Flora and Helia shook their heads and sighed.

"No it is not! I have to go to detention with...with HIM!" Musa shouted angrily at the boy next to her, which made him glare at her.

"Dude! I can't believe you have to spend 2 hours and 30 minutes with her!" Brandon laughed.

"Thank you Brandon for RE-CAPTURING my nightmare!" Riven growled sarcastically.

"But Musa, if you are going to detention, that means Stella and I can't go home! You know we can't drive and we can't fit in Aisha's car" Flora frowned.

"How about Brandon drives Musa's car so that Riven can use his car to go home later?" Helia suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Stella snapped.  
"Oh come on Stell, we don't have a choice" Flora said. Stella sighed in frustration and nodded.

"But how about me? How am I supposed to go home if you guys take my car?!" Musa scowled.

"That's why you have to go home with Riven in his car" Brandon smirked at Riven.  
"No!" Musa and Riven growled.

"Can we get going now?" Flora asked. The guys nodded, leaving Musa and Riven in the art room by themselves.  
"This is all your fault! I bet the punishment is really bad!" Musa scowled.

"Whatever! I just hope the punishment will not involve you and me being in the same room!" Riven scoffed as he walked out the door, with Musa close behind. Once they reached the head teacher's office, they knocked on the door. Mr Knight let them in and they sat down.

"Musa and Riven, you damaged the art class and it's covered in paint that might not be removable, so your punishment is to spend this Saturday and Sunday to clean the class room and repaint the walls and you have to go to the music class to have detention" he explained. Musa and Riven's eyes widened.

"Umm...we don't have to be in the same room together, right?" Musa asked.

"You will be in the same room and you will be alone in the whole school during the weekends, just the two of you" Mr Knight said.

"Oh my god, you have got o be kidding me!" Riven scowled.

"I don't 'kid' Pearce" Mr Knight said with a serious face, looking at Riven. "Go and clean up and go to the music class afterwards, Ms Woodley should be there. You may leave now"

Musa and Riven left the room with scowls and scoffs. They still had colourful paint all over them.  
"I hope all of this will wash off, coz if it doesn't, I will kill you!" Musa hissed.

"Least of my worries" Riven scoffed and walked away. Meanwhile...

Stella, Flora, Brandon and Helia reached their houses. Flora and Stella stood near the door with Brandon and Helia following them.  
"I'll see you later, Flo. Just don't spend too much time outside with..._them_" Stella told her friend and gave Brandon a glare as she walked inside.

"Wait! Stella!" Brandon called out but she already went upstairs.

"Are you okay bro?" Helia asked.

"Yeah but there's a little misunderstanding with me and Stella and I jus want to explain it to her but she just won't listen to me" Brandon frowned and looked to the side.

"Well, in that case, you are allowed in Brandon. Stella's room is upstairs" Flora smiled sweetly at the boy. Brandon smiled at her too and nodded, as if saying 'thanks'. He went inside the house to look for Stella which left Flora and Helia standing alone outside the house.

"I can't wait to spend some time with you after school tomorrow, my sweet flower" Helia smiled.

"I can't wait too, thanks Helia" Flora grinned at him, a light shade of red appearing on her face.

"Have I ever told you that you look adorable when you blush?" he asked, cupping her cheek and caressing her soft skin. That made Flora's face even brighter red. She giggled a bit and smiled.

"Hmm...yes, I think so" she replied, looking into his midnight blue eyes with her emerald ones. He grinned at her and put his hand down.

"Umm...Flora, do you maybe want to..."

"Yes?" she said, curious of his answer.

"...go and have a walk near the park? Where there is the flower garden?" Helia asked shyly, looking down. Flora felt like the happiest girl alive! She was so excited to spend alone time with him!

"Yes!" she smiled, lifting his chin up and looking at him.  
"Really? I-I mean that's great!" Helia grinned at her and touched her hand.

"How about now?" he questioned. She nodded and they walked to the park, hand in hand...

Stella sprinted up the stairs and passed Tecna and Flora's room, but then, she heard something. She stopped at their room and peeked through the door. Tecna and Timmy were there, talking about some technology and their project. Stella scoffed when she saw that. _Why are the other girls hanging out with THEM BOYS?!_ She thought.

At first, she was the one who adored one of those boys, until he used her. She despises them now. Stella stomped off into her room and closed the door, and sighed. She never wanted to see Brandon ever again. And this time, she really wanted to concentrate on the mission.  
"Why does everything have to be like this?!" she scowled, looking around her and Musa's room. She yawned a bit. Today has been a tiring day and all she wanted to do was go to sleep so she looked for her pyjamas.

Stella quickly stripped her shirt off, leaving her in her baby pink bra and skirt. But then, she heard a knock on the door. She sighed in frustration and walked towards the door, assuming it was one of her friends.

"It must be Bloom" she mumbled quietly, turning the door knob. She didn't bother to put her shirt back on coz she thought it was one of her best friends so it was okay to answer the door wearing that. She opened the door lazily, with her eyes half closed and yawned.

"S-Stella?" she heard a male voice. She finally realised whose voice it was, making her eyes widen. Brandon was standing there, with his eyes widened too. He couldn't believe that Stella answered the door half naked! He was so lost for words.

"Oh my god! BRANDON!" She screamed, quickly shutting the door. She dug into the drawer and took an orange tank top and pink shorts, quickly putting them on. She growled in frustration as she opened the door again.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she growled at him, which made him flinch. Brandon wanted to do it quickly, ignoring all her yells and screams. He wanted to go ahead and tell her his feelings but she was just making it too hard for him. he pushed her to the side and let himself in her room.

"You are not welcome here!" Stella huffed.

"Please Stella, I know you hate me but you have to listen to me" he said calmly.

"Maybe I don't want to listen to you so GET OUT!" She snapped, stomping towards him in anger. He quickly got frustrated with her so he wrapped his strong arms firmly around her and held her hands so that she couldn't get away from his grip.

"Let me go Brandon!" she demanded, trying to get out of his grip. He leaned closer to her until his face was right in front of hers.

"Do you want to know why I wanted Kimberley to break up with me?" he whispered into her ear, making her shiver under his grip. Her breathing became slow but she felt so nervous. And she really wanted to know why he did what he did. She wanted the truth. He didn't hear an answer from her so he continued.

"It's coz I met you, Stella. I never liked Kimberley. And I wanted her to break up with me but I don't know how, and I kissed you that time coz I wanted to. I didn't exactly use you.."

She heard his explanation but she still wasn't forgiving him. She didn't believe him at that moment but she heard the love in his voice. She looked up slowly with her honey coloured eyes and looked into his chocolate ones. He leaned closer to her until his cheek brushed hers.

"Please, don't" she whispered. He slowly released his grip but still pressed his muscular body against hers.

"Please forgive me, Stella. I...I love you..." he whispered, looking into her eyes again but she shut it. Her eyes were closed and her beautiful face was still in a frown. She looked sideways and sighed. He let his hands around her go as he stepped backwards. He couldn't believe she didn't forgive him! He actually thought h got through her and that she would finally forgive him. But she didn't say a word, not a single word. He crept silently towards the door, sighing with sadness. His handsome face was in a frown and his hands were trembling.

He already told her the truth but she wouldn't accept it.

Stella opened her eyes and turned around. She saw Brandon walking out of the door, and that was when she could finally believe him.

"Wait!" she shouted.

He turned around to see a smiling Stella running towards him. A big smile grew on his face but it suddenly became a face of shock when he felt hard force pushing him down to the floor. He opened his eyes and was about to say something but then he was interrupted when he felt soft lips on his.

It was his dream to kiss her like this and it was her dream to kiss him. He was on the floor, with the love of his life on top of him. They were meant to be together, after all..

"Brandon, I love you too"

Meanwhile...Tecna and Timmy were in Tecna's room.  
"This project is both fun and hard" Tecna sighed, lying down on her bed. Timmy looked at her and moved closer to her.

"But we've still got to do it" he shrugged. Tecna then heard a loud 'thump' so she sat up and peeked through her door.

"What is it Tecna?" Timmy asked. Tecna's eyes widened when she saw what was happening. She couldn't believe that Stella was kissing Brandon! Has she forgot about the mission already? They were supposed to be concentrating on this important mission and Stella was already with Brandon!

Tecna shook her head disappointingly and closed the door. She looked at Timmy and frowned. She knew the mission was important but she honestly wanted her and Timmy's relationship to be closer. She liked him, but all he talks about is technology.

"Are you okay Tecna?" she heard his voice ask which made her look up. She sighed and sat on her bed.  
"Maybe we should continue doing the project another day. I'm just...tired" she told him. Timmy stared at her pretty face. He adored her but he just can't tell her his feelings. He was too afraid of rejection.

"I've had enough of this...stupid project!" she sighed in frustration. Timmy was so shocked. He would never have thought she would say that. And he didn't know that she actually wanted to talk about..._them._

"Tecna, do you like someone?" he asked nervously. Her head shot up at what he said, and she blushed.

"Yeah, I do" she replied.

"Have you ever told them how you feel?" he questioned.

"No coz I don't think he even likes me that way" she frowned and looked down.

"I feel exactly the same way" he whispered. He stood up. "I better leave now"

He crept towards her door and she followed him.  
"Thanks Timmy" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. And he wrapped his arms around her too. She blushed for a minute before pulling away.  
"Bye Timmy" she said as he waved goodbye and walked downstairs. She crashed on her bed and sighed again. She decided to do some research about 'Serena' who is the witch they are meant to be looking for. And she wanted to concentrate on that, and forget about love...

Musa and Riven finally arrived at the music classroom where they were supposed to have detention. They already cleaned themselves and they wore new clothes.  
"I'm gonna be wasting two hours and 30 minutes of my life FOR THIS!" Riven scowled.

"Yes and the worst part is, we have to be in the same room together!" Musa scoffed as Ms Woodley opened the door to let them in. The music class was a nice classroom and it was Musa's favourite class in the whole school. At least she would be surrounded by instruments.

There were two small tables in the middle of the room that was right next to each other with chairs. Musa and Riven sighed in frustration as they took a seat next to each other. Ms Woodley sat on her desk.  
"Time starts now" Ms Woodley said. The classroom became so quiet as soon as she said that. Musa sighed and leaned her head in her hands as Riven folded his arms on the table and rested his head on it lazily. He kept on glancing at the beautiful girl next to him and he couldn't help but find all of this hilarious!

Sure, he was used to being in detention a lot of times but he couldn't believe that this one time, he had to have detention with the only person he hates so much.

**-One hour into the detention-**

Musa was already leaning her head on the table and she was already half asleep. She was exhausted and extremely BORED. She wish she could just go back to Alfea like none of this happened but it was actually happening. She and Riven hadn't fought yet so that was good but it was bound to happen any minute now.

It's already been one hour but it felt like forever. Musa sighed and looked up. Ms Woodley was already asleep silently. She looked to the side and saw Riven leaned the side of his head on the table but he was looking away. She was still furious at him. This was all his fault and after they come out of this, he is so going to get it!

Musa looked at the clock. Only one hour and a half left. She didn't want to spend this hour and 30 minutes just staring at the table so she took out a pen and notebook and started writing. She loved writing lyrics so she just wrote down what was on her mind.

Riven heard the sound of a pen squiggling on a piece of paper so he turned his face to Musa's and saw that she was writing. He was so curious of what she was writing that he just had to take a peek. He leaned closer to her and stared at her writing. It looked like she was writing some lyrics for a song.

He read some of it until Musa noticed that he was looking at her work.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" she hissed, glaring at the boy who was only a few centimetres away from her.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm reading your lyrics" he replied lazily, as if it wasn't a big deal.

She got so angry at him but she tried to stay calm.  
"Mind your own business" she scowled and tried to hide the notebook a bit. Riven wasn't even bothered to argue back so he moved back in his seat and sighed.

This wasn't his day at all.

He took his pen out and started tapping it on the table, making those extremely annoying sounds Musa hated so much. And of course, Musa heard it.

She felt her face heating up and her lips curl into anger as she tried to stay calm. _Just relax_ she thought. But the noise irritated her so much ad I dint help that she has sonar ears which meant she can hear it louder than any other people.

"Not this again!" she mumbled quietly and put her notebook and pen away. She was beginning to be more impatient and god, how much she hated this boy!

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" She shouted angrily, her breathing heavy. He was taken by surprise by her sudden outburst but he shrugged.

"Stop what?!" he growled, glaring at her.

"That!" she snapped. He couldn't help but chuckle. He found her so hot when she is angry, but too bad she hated him as much as he hated her.

"Mind your own business" he scoffed and carried on doing it. He purposely tapped his pen on the table just to annoy her and boy, was she FURIOUS!

"I hate you so much right now! Please make it stop or I will tell Ms Woodley!" she snapped.

"Aww why? Only kids go to the teachers to tell them that somebody is bothering them! And do your ears hurt when you hear this?! Or are you just a kid?" he teased, smirking at her. She took a deep breath and kicked the table.

"Would you please stop mocking me!" she yelled, looking at him with a deadly glare. He sighed and put his pen down.

"Stupid brat" he mumbled angrily and looked away. "I can't believe I have to spend another 1 hour and 20 minutes with you! It's already like hell in here!"

"It is like hell coz you are the hell and this is all your fault!" she growled.

"What?! This is not my fault! If you didn't throw the paint back at me then none of this would have happened!" he shouted.

"You threw it at me FIRST!" she snapped.

"Accidentally!" he yelled, "How many times have I got to tell you that it was an ACCIDENT?!"

"I don't believe you!" she shouted.

"Then maybe you should!" he screamed, but then they heard a noise. They both looked up to see their teacher stirring a bit.

"Do not make a sound" Musa whispered. Ms Woodley was already nearly waking up coz they were being too loud. Musa closed her eyes and used her powers to play a song in Ms Woodley's mind to make her sleep, and she made it so that Riven wouldn't be able to hear it. But he could see her eyes closed.

Riven noticed that her eyes were closed and that she was concentrating on something. But he felt a bit concerned for her so he reached out and touched her shoulder gently. Both of them didn't want the teacher to wake up just yet. Musa opened her eyes and narrowed them at Riven.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled.

"Nothing" he whispered and put his hand down. They tried to keep as quiet as possible, this time.

They only had 45 minutes left until they could go home. Musa and Riven were extremely bored. They couldn't wait until they can just go home.

Musa leaned her head on the table and closed her eyes. She hated being a place without music and music is her life; she had to hear some. Musa began to hum her favourite song, with her eyes still closed and her lips curled up in a smile.

Riven heard a beautiful melody reached his ears and he couldn't believe how beautiful and graceful the voice is. He looked to his left to see Musa humming with her eyes closed. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was when she hums or sings. And he adored her.

A smile crept on his handsome face and he just felt happy. Her voice was so amazing and he loved it every time she sings. He stared at her in shock. He recognized what song she was humming and no doubt about it; it was his favourite song too. He was surprised that she loved that song too.

Riven leaned closer to her and put his head on his hands, still staring at her. All he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her and make her his. And he wanted to kiss her soft luscious lips, but he knew he would never do that. He would never be able to do that coz they hated each other. But he kept on wondering how she came into his life just like that. He wished he wasn't a jerk like he is and maybe she would fall in love with him, like every single girl does. That's what he loved about her. She wasn't like any other girl. She was different.

"You know that song?!" Riven asked, trying to start a conversation. She opened her eyes, revealing her midnight blues.

"Yeah, it's my favourite song" she replied, and smiled at him.

"No way, it's my favourite song too!" he chuckled at her.

"It is?" she asked, surprised. "I love that song too and it's definitely better than any of Coldplay's songs, even though I like them too"

"Whoa, whoa back the truck up! Better than Coldplay?!" he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yeah! I mean, all they write about is love and those stuff" Musa scoffed.

"Their songs are amazing! And do you know how many awards they won?!" Riven snapped.

"I don't know and I don't give a damn!" she growled, "And you're the last person I expected to be romantic since of course, you don't have a heart!"

"At least I have a heart! Unlike you!" he scowled.

"What?! You are just a heartless bastard and all you can do is argue! I mean come on! Everybody knows how much of a jerk you are!" Musa shouted.

"What did you just call me?! And by the way, you are no different! And I just found out that you hate guys! How stupid is that?!" Riven screamed and looked away.

"It's not as stupid as how you treat girls! Remember the first time I met you? You bumped into me and all you did was shout at me!" Musa shouted.

"Oh god, I wish you never came into my life! My life was fine until you had to come along and wreck it! And believe me, nobody will love you if you carry on being like that!" Riven yelled. He had enough. Enough of her. She was so annoying to him and he started to believe that she was no different to any other girl he knew. _Females, they are all just the same _he thought.

Suddenly, Ms Woodley's phone rang which meant detention was over coz she put the stopwatch on. Musa gathered her stuff and stood up angrily.

"It was nice talking to you Riven and all you could do is make people upset!" Musa cried and stomped out of the room, with tears in her eyes. Her voice was laced with hurt and sadness.

Riven watched as she left and he felt so guilty. He didn't mean to be that horrible to her. His face was in a frown as he looked down, his eyes closed. He liked her but he just pushed her away. He regretted all of the nasty things he said to her. Riven felt guilty and he felt like his f=whole world was crashing down on him.

Riven kicked his table hardly and growled.  
"Fuck!" he cursed. He messed up this time. And there was probably nothing he can do to make her forgive him. He stood up and walked towards his car, expecting her to be there waiting for him to drive her home. But she wasn't there. He sighed in sadness and went in his car.

Meanwhile... Aisha was playing basketball in the yard outside. She was wearing a pair of green shorts and a white tank top with her brown curly hair in a high ponytail. She took her ball and held it in her hands. She found out that all of her friends were doing something with the boys, except for Bloom, who was doing something else in her room so she decided to play a quick basketball game by herself.

She loved every kind of sport, especially surfing and swimming but she decided to do some basketball today. But she kept on thinking about her friends. They were already getting distracted by the stupid boys and forgetting about the mission and she hated that.

"Ok let's do this" she smiled, holding the ball in the air. She ran towards the basket, bouncing the ball and jumped up, throwing it into the hoop. She was good at any kind of sport and this was definitely her favourite one.

She kept on playing the ball for another 5 minutes until the ball flew in the air and land into someone's hand.

Aisha looked up to see Nabu holding her basketball.  
"Give it back" she sighed rudely, breathing heavily. She was exhausted but she kept on going. She put her hands on her hips.

"What? You want this back?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Uhh yes! Give it back now or else-"

"Or else what?" he chuckled, staring at her angry but still beautiful face.

"Or else I will throw the ball at you like last time" she crossed her arms.

"How can you do that if you don't have the ball?" he smirked again, holding out the ball in his hands. Her eyes widened at his comment. How dare he? Did he even know what Aisha can do?

"Good point" she sighed, looking straight into his eyes. "Then I will have to get it back by force"

"No way, you can't do that and might I add you look stunning today" he smiled, looking up and down her body. Aisha shook her head at him.

"Stop staring at me and give me freaking ball back or else I will have to get it myself!" she snapped, getting furious.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try" he smirked at her. That was it. That was all he needed to say to make her run up to him.

She ran towards him and tried to snatch her ball out of his hands but he held the ball in the air and it didn't help that he was very tall.

"Give it back you jerk!" she growled, standing on her tip toes.

"Never!" Nabu chuckled and held it higher.

Aisha began to become very annoyed so she jumped as high as she can but all of a sudden, she landed on him making him fall on the ground with her on top of him.  
"Ow!" Nabu winced, feeling the hard concrete hit his back.

"Aww does it hurt?" she smirked at him and snatched the ball off his hands while laughing. But before she could stand up, he flipped her over so that he was on top of her.

"Who's laughing now?" Nabu chuckled and stared at her.

"Oh my god, Nabu! Get off of me this instant!" she scowled. Nabu laughed at her and held her hands.

"Why do we keep meeting like this?! It always ends up with me getting hurt!" Nabu scoffed.

"That's coz you started it! You should never challenge me!" she said.

"Oh yeah? Well you still didn't win" Nabu smirked and grabbed the ball while standing up.

"Oh god, not this again! Just give it back! This is soooo childish Nabu!" Aisha shouted.

"Then let's play it together" Nabu smiled, which made Aisha smile too.

Musa ran up the stairs while wiping her tears. She just walked home from school since she didn't want to see Riven again. Those words he said really hurt her. He was so nasty, she hated him. she also couldn't believe she thought she liked him. Musa walked towards her and Stella's room and opened the door but what she saw made her eyes widen.

"Brandon? Stella, what is going on?!" Musa shouted, looking at Stella and Brandon who were sat on Stella's bed, kissing.

"Musa?! W-w-we were doing n-nothing!" Stella smiled a bit and looked at her friend but frowned when she saw tears in Musa's eyes.

"Okay I better go now" Musa said and turned her head away.

"Musa? Why are you crying? What happened in detention?" Stella asked. Musa shook her head with tears still running down her eyes and cheeks. "It's nothing"

"It's Riven isn't it?" Stella asked, with concern.

"Yes it is and never mind. I'm sorry I interrupted you" Musa sobbed and closed the door. She sighed and left the house to go to the garden in the park for a walk.

Flora and Helia reached the flower garden in the park. There were all kinds of beautiful flowers there, each in different shape, size, and colour.  
"Oh my gosh, it's beautiful here!" Flora smiled, staring at the flowers. She kneeled down in front of some flowers. Helia kneeled down next to her.

"Have you seen anything even more beautiful than this?" Flora asked, looking at a pretty purple flower. Helia stared at Flora.

"Yes Flora, you" he smiled at her, which made her blush, like the hundredth time that day. She stood up and carried on walking through the flower garden. She adored the nature here and there were a lot of birds around her.

"Can I show you something?" Helia questioned, looking at her.

"Sure Helia" she replied and started walking with him. But then, she felt his hands covering her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"It's a surprise" he whispered in her ear which made her skin shiver. Flora nodded and trusted him. she could feel his body pressed against hers as they walked but then she felt him let go off his hands from her eyes.

Flora opened her eyes and she couldn't believe of what she saw.  
"Oh my! This...is...amazing!" Flora gasped as a smile crept on her face. She stared at the beautiful view in front of her. There were hills in the back but there was a big shiny lake in front of her with plants and flowers but the thing that caught her eyes was the beautiful rainbow.

"I've never seen anything like it!" she smiled, her beautiful emerald green eyes sparkling. She looked at Helia and he was smiling at her. Flora jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's beautiful, Helia. Thank you!" she giggled and nuzzled her face into his neck.  
"Your welcome, Flora" Helia grinned and kissed her cheek, which made her blush.

She pulled away and kept on staring at the amazing view in front of her. Flora took Helia's hand and led to the grass and they sat down. She sighed and smiled at him once again.

Helia lied down on the grass and brought Flora with him, with her head resting on his muscular chest. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him, their bodies touching and their arms brushing against each other's.

Helia felt like the happiest boy alive with the most beautiful girl in his arms. He stared down at her and her eyes were closed, with an adorable smile planted on her perfect face. He looked to the left and saw a few pink roses next to him. He reached his hand out and carefully picked one.

He brought it near Flora and put it gently behind her ear. Flora's eyes opened as she saw the pink rose near her ear.  
"Pink roses are my favourite" she grinned, looking into his midnight blue eyes. Helia touched her chin and stroked her soft cheek.

Flora closed her eyes again and leaned closer. She felt safe and protected around him. And he had this effect on her that made her want to stay with him forever. She was glad that she met him.

Flora sat up and looked around again. Helia felt her moving so he sat up too.  
"Flora? Where are you going?" he asked as he saw her standing up and walking towards the lake.

"Just here!" she replied, standing next to the lake. She kneeled down and picked out a lily flower. Helia stood up and followed. He stood on a rock that was right next to the lake. Flora stood up and smiled at him.

"I can't wait until we can spend some time together tomorrow" Flora grinned.

"Me too" Helia smiled at her, "Hey, do you want to have a quick swim in the water?"

"Okay" Flora smiled as she and Helia went in the water. Helia splashed some water on Flora as she giggled and splashed him too. After a few minutes, Flora got tired and stopped playing around.

"It's g-g-getting c-colder now" Flora's body was shaking a bit. It was getting cold and it didn't help that she was wearing a pink crop top and a short green skirt.

Helia slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him until their bodies touched. Flora could feel his muscular body on hers and his arms wrapped around her. His body gave her warmth as she leaned closer.

Helia leaned closer and kissed her forehead while stroking her long caramel-coloured hair. His hand went up her waist up to her back as he stroked her soft skin, giving her warmth.

Flora closed her eyes when she felt his hand lift her chin up. She blushed and smiled when her face was only inches away from his. Their chins touched as they looked into each other's eyes. A smile crept on his face too.

Flora closed her eyes and he did too, expecting that something they've waited for so long will happen...

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that this I VERY late! I was just busy doing my other story and I was quite busy doing other stuff too! The next chapter will have some BloomxSky and the rest of the couples! I hope you liked it and plz review! I did add all of the couples instead of BloomxSky but I promise there will be some of them! Thanks for the reviews! :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Frowns and Jealousy

**Clueless Crush**

Chapter 7: Frowns and Jealousy

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I'm just gonna say that I used one of you guests ideas about Jason asking Musa out coz I thought it would create more drama! And thanks for the suggestion!  
This chap will have more FloraxHelia and a bit of AishaxNabu and a little of the other couples too. This chapter hasn't got any MusaxRiven moments coz I couldn't fit it in! But I promise, there will be a LOT more MusaxRiven! And something very surprising will happen to Bloom and Sky in the next chapter! Enjoy the chap!**

Flora closed her eyes when she felt his hand lift her chin up. She blushed and smiled when her face was only inches away from his. Their chins touched as they looked into each other's eyes. A smile crept on his face too.

Flora closed her eyes and he did too, expecting that something they've waited for so long will happen...but it didn't happen. Something interrupted them..

"Helia!" the two heard a voice say and Helia definitely recognized it. Flora and Helia immediately pulled away from each other with a deep blush on their faces.

"Crystal! Wow! Hey what are you doing here?!" Helia smiled as the girl in front of them wrapped her arms around him. Flora looked at Helia in shock.

"Helia I wanted to tell you something...privately please" Crystal smiled at him.

"Ok, maybe later. Umm...I guess I haven't introduced you to Flora" Helia smiled, "Flora, this is Crystal Watson, my childhood best friend"

Flora looked at the girl in front of her. She has long pink hair and green eyes. She looked pretty but Flora couldn't help but feel there is trouble coming.  
"Hi I'm Flora Linphea. Helia's...umm...friend I guess" Flora grinned sweetly at the girl and offered her hand to shake but instead, Crystal turned to Helia, without even noticing Flora's hand.

"Helia, I want to talk to you about something! Do you mind?!" Crystal asked, being so close to Helia which made Flora feel slightly...jealous? Crystal obviously acted like Flora didn't exist which made Flora frown.

"Umm...yeah I guess but I need to walk Flora home first" Helia said.

"Oh come on Helia! We need to go now!" Crystal smiled, dragging Helia by the arm.

"Flora! Sorry! I just- Crystal! Can I just talk to Flora for a minute?" Helia struggled to talk to Flora as he was being dragged along.

"Oh it's okay Helia! I'll just go...now" Flora fake smiled and turned around, with a frown on her face.

"But wait! Flora!" Helia called but Flora simply walked away. She didn't want to see any more of it.

Aisha sat on the chair with sweat running down her forehead. She wiped it with the back of her hand and took a sip of some water.  
"Whoa, you're good at basketball Nabu! I mean, I'm always the best one at it and I've got to admit, you were pretty great!" Aisha grinned as Nabu sat next to her.

"Thanks Aisha and I still think you're way better" Nabu smiled, which made her blush, "Hey, I was just wondering...do you want to have dinner...tonight?"

Aisha narrowed her big beautiful turquoise eyes at him. "Are you asking me out on a date? Coz you should know by now that I don't like dates, boys, or any of those romantic lovey-dovey stuff!"

"Hey! Hey! Slow down! I'm not asking you out on a date, okay? Well, unless you want to?" Nabu smirked which made Aisha punch his arm playfully.

"I just thought we could have a friend's dinner?" Nabu suggested.

"What the heck is that?!" Aisha questioned.

"You know...just dinner! It won't mean anything! Just friends having dinner!" Nabu smiled, hoping that she would say 'Yes'.  
"Hmmm..." Aisha tapped her chin with her finger, "Fine"

"Whoa! Really?! How about at 6:00 pm I'll pick you up?" Nabu smiled excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! Now go before I change my mind!" Aisha chuckled at him as he walked away.

"Wait a minute...did I just agree to go for dinner with...Nabu?" Aisha's eyes widened.  
"Oh no..." she face-palmed herself. This would be her first dinner with a 'boy' who would probably take her to a romantic restaurant! What was she meant to do?

Meanwhile...

"Oh my god, Brandon! Poor Musa! What the hell did that asshole do?!" Stella frowned, remembering how sad Musa was when she came in with tears in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know Stella. We really need to talk to Riven" Brandon said.

"Yes we do need to talk to him. Why are you even friends with him?! I mean, what could he have done to make her like that?" Stella wondered.

"Stella, Riven isn't that nasty. He's actually quite kind in a way once you get to know him. Don't judge people like that straight away" Brandon told her.

Stella sighed, "You're right. We need to know the whole story"

Brandon smiled at his new girlfriend and kissed her cheek.  
"After that kiss, does that mean you're my girlfriend now?" Brandon chuckled.

"Of course Brandon! But I'm worried that...Kimberley will come and...you know, destroy our new relationship? You did break up with her about two days ago and now you just came to me. It's too quickly" Stella frowned and put her head down.

"I promise you, Stella. Nothing will get in between us" Brandon smiled as he lifted her chin. Stella gave him a big smile and hugged him.

"Thank you Brandon" She whispered and they shared yet another passionate and sweet kiss.

"Ugh! That...jerk!" Musa hissed, stomping around in the park. She was so furious with him! And those words he said just broke her. They were really nasty words! And he never knew that she is actually very emotional. He never knew that side of her...

Musa ended up near the city. There were lots of buildings, shopping malls, salons and other stuff! Wow, Stella would've loved this. But it turns out she's with Brandon, forgetting about the mission that they were supposed to be DOING! But she couldn't blame them. Nearly all her friends are falling for those boys.

Musa sighed and kicked a rock in front of her with her high heels but then, realised that the rock was bigger than she thought which made her suddenly slip backwards until...

"Argh!" Musa groaned but then felt arms around her. She immediately pulled away from the person expecting it to be Riven but she was so surprised to see someone else...

"Jason?" she gasped, staring at the tall boy in front of her. The boy in front of her had gorgeous short dark brown hair that was slightly spiked, fair white skin, and light blue eyes. He was quite muscular too. But Jason could never beat Riven for looks!

The boy smirked, "So...do I get a 'thank you' for saving you right there?"

"Absolutely not! And you're the last person I expected to see right now!" Musa growled and turned around to walk away.

"Were you expecting Riven?" he asked, and she could hear the bit of hurt in his voice. She sighed and turned around.

"Jason, I know you like me but I just can't stand guys! Especially Riven and you-"

"Please Musa just give me a chance? I know the first time I met you, you probably will think I'm another one of those jerks but I'm not! Just give me a chance to take you out on one date?" he pleaded, staring into her midnight blues.

Musa thought about it for a minute. Jason seemed nice now, and maybe...just maybe...she could go out with him, just to take her mind off of Riven. She also wanted a bit of revenge. She wasn't sure if Riven liked her or not but she has seen what Riven does when Jason flirts with her. He gets kinda angry...so she wanted to try and make Riven jealous, well, if that's even possible!

"Sure but it's not that serious right?" Musa asked him, and he smiled. "Can we like watch a movie or something? Instead of dinner?"

"That sounds way better!" he said and grinned at her, "How about now?"

"Sure" Musa smiled as he took her hand and led her to the cinema's. But what they didn't know was that a certain someone was watching them.

Violet eyes were filled with rage as his fist curled up into a ball hardly. He clenched his teeth and walked away, trying to hide the intense...jealousy?

Aisha heard a knock on the door so she ran to the door and opened it.  
"Hey Nabu" she chuckled when she saw his eyes widening. Nabu couldn't believe how beautiful she is. She wore a strapless light green dress that reached her knees, with a dark green ribbon with a bow around the stomach, green high heels, and an emerald necklace around her neck. Her long dark brown hair was straightened instead of her natural curls and her fringe was on the side. She looked beautiful.

"Whoa! You look beautiful" Nabu smiled, after snapping out of his gaze. Aisha gave him a smile,  
"You don't look too bad either"

Nabu wore a black suit. "Okay let's go then" he grinned.

"Aisha, where are you going?" she heard Bloom shout from another room.

"I'm going on a date with Nabu! I'll be back at about 7 or 8!" Aisha replied before closing the door.

"Wow! So now it's a date?" Nabu smirked, taking her hand in his. Aisha pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms with a glare.

"I only called it a 'date' coz I don't even know what the hell this is!" Aisha snapped.

"Oh...really?" Nabu chuckled. She turned her head away.

"Oh come on! Don't be mad! Let's just enjoy this" Nabu smiled, "And I'm sorry for teasing you"

Aisha thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Fine"

She felt Nabu's hand snake around hers which made her face become a light shade of red.

Flora came home to see Bloom and Tecna in the living room, trying to figure out some stuff about their mission. She sighed and sat on the couch, leaning her head on her hands.  
"Are you okay, Flora?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah I guess..." Flora sighed again, but deep inside, she was absolutely sad about what happened earlier.

"Well I'm using this new gadget to find a bit of information about Serena" Tecna explained.

"Okay. Where's the other girls?" Flora questioned.

"Musa's gone somewhere, Stella's just with Brandon in her room and Aisha's apparently going on a 'date' with Nabu" Bloom replied.

"Wow, well I'm gonna have some sleep actually. I just...need to think about stuff" Flora frowned and ran up the stairs before any of the girls ask what she was sad about. She was still thinking about Helia and Crystal. She had all these thoughts in her mind and she was so worried about Helia and Crystal becoming a couple. Flora liked him, but she could never admit it. And maybe that picture Helia drew of a girl is Crystal! Flora wished he liked her the same way as she likes him. But what she didn't know was that he liked her more than that way, he loved her.

Aisha and Nabu were sat on a table for two in an expensive restaurant. Their food and drinks were right in front of them.

"This food is delicious!" Aisha grinned, stuffing some more food in her mouth. Even though she is a girl, she certainly didn't act like one of those 'divas' Nabu knew. She was different and that's why he liked her.

Nabu stared at Aisha while she was eating and he couldn't believe he can even go for dinner with such a beautiful girl like her. He chuckled as he looked at her.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Aisha asked, with food in her mouth.

"It's just you're beautiful" he smiled. He reached his hand out towards her face and wiped a bit of food from her mouth. Aisha gave him a confused look but then smiled. Nabu chuckled when he saw her blush.

"Oh..thanks" she smiled. Two hours later, Aisha and Nabu went home.

"You know what Nabu? I had a great time" Aisha smiled, looking at the midnight blue sky with beautiful shiny stars.

"Really? I-I mean that's great! I didn't expect you to enjoy spending time with me anyway" Nabu said, putting his head down.

"Why did you think that?" Aisha frowned, lifting his chin up.

"I'm not sure...well, I thought you hated me coz you know, you don't like boys-"

"Stop right there! I know I don't like boys just like Musa but it doesn't necessarily mean I hate them! It's just that boys are usually jerks, but you know what? I think you're different Nabu. I think you're better than any guy I know" Aisha grinned shyly and looked into his eyes.

Nabu smiled and wrapped his arms around her for a hug and she accepted it. Aisha smiled again at him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then" she said.

"Okay and thanks for coming with me tonight" Nabu grinned.

"Don't mention it" Aisha smiled as Nabu walked away. She walked into her house and jumped around in joy.

"Hello! I see you enjoyed that date" Aisha saw Stella in front of her with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, smirking. Aisha immediately stopped jumping around and scoffed.

"As if!" she scoffed, walking past Stella and walking into the living room to see the other girls.

"Oh come on! Admit it! You tooootally love Nabu!" Stella cheered, jumping around Aisha while laughing. The other girls looked at Aisha with a smirk.

"Leave me alone guys! And where is Musa?" Aisha asked and sat on the couch.

"Here I am!" Musa suddenly came out the door and into the living room.

"Whoa! Where have you been?!" Bloom questioned. Musa crashed onto the couch.

"Nothing...it's nothing.." Musa smiled to herself.

"It sounds like you met a guy" Stella blurted out.

"No Stella! And not everything is about GUYS!" Musa snapped.

"Okay! Okay! And by the way, me and Brandon are official!" Stella grinned proudly.

"Congratulations Stella!" Bloom and Flora smiled.

"Girls! There's something wrong here! We are totally forgetting about our mission!" Tecna scolded.

"Oh my god! I forgot about that!" Musa gasped.

"Oh well. Serena will turn up soon and we'll be defeating her when we find her. But for now, let's just relax and enjoy living in earth" Aisha said and everybody nodded in agreement.

"We better sleep now" Flora sighed and they all went upstairs to go to bed.

**The next day...**

The girls were already in their school and they were about to have a lesson. Flora checked her timetable and saw that she has P.E next. She sighed and took her P.E clothes out of her locker and joined the girls. She wasn't excited about it at all coz _Helia_ will be there. And of course, the popular girl called 'Crystal Watson' will be there, which makes it worse.

She enjoyed spending time with Helia yesterday. He was so kind to her. And they were about to KISS! That was until _Crystal_ had to show up. Helia was the perfect boy, and Flora liked him. He showed her that beautiful lake and garden of the most amazing flowers she's ever seen! But it looked like yesterday was a waste of time...

"I love P.E now, despite the fact that I'm not entirely good at it! But who cares? I get to see Brandon!" Stella squealed in happiness.

"That's good Stella. Oh and Flora, are you excited to see Helia? I always see you two hanging out together! You would totally be the perfect couple!" Bloom smiled at Flora but Flora didn't say a word.

"Flora?" Aisha called her name, but she still didn't reply. The girls started to worry about their friend. Something was definitely up and they knew it.

"Hellooo? Earth to Flora!" Stella snapped and waved her hand in front of her which made Flora look up.

"Oh! Sorry girls! I was just...thinking about stuff! And what was it you said Bloom?" Flora asked nervously, a frown clearly written all over her beautiful face.

"Never mind" Bloom mumbled and turned her head away. The Winx reached the hall. Stella was looking for Brandon, her new boyfriend.

She then stopped when she saw Brandon talking to some girl. Stella's eyes widened.

She stomped off towards Brandon and the brunette girl and put her hands on her hips.  
"Ahem! Excuse me, but who the hell are you?!" Stella suddenly snapped rudely, which made Brandon look at her.

The girl gave Brandon a look and then walked away.  
"Stella! What are you doing?!" Brandon snapped angrily.

"What am I doing?! Brandon, are you crazy?! I was looking for you and guess what? I found you talking to a GIRL!" Stella growled.

"Look, Stella. That girl was new here! She was just asking where history class is!" Brandon scowled. Stella sighed.

"Well okay then, bye!" Stella scoffed and walked away but then felt a hand around her wrist.

"Stella, I'm not sure what I did wrong but I'm sorry. And you can't be jealous just coz I talked to a girl who might've found me handsome. And might I add, I am handsome! Isn't that why you love me?" he smirked. Stella grinned and jumped on him.

"I can never stay mad at you Schnookums!" Stella shouted and hugged him so tightly.

"Wow! So my name is Schnookums now?" Brandon wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled.

"Yup!" Stella grinned and quickly kissed him on the lips before walking into the girls changing room to change into her P.E kit.

Once the boys and girls got changed, they went back to the hall. They were doing basketball today.

"Yes! We're doing basketball?! That's great man! One of my favourite sports!" Aisha smirked.

"I'm totally in!" Musa chuckled. Flora was standing near the benches tying her trainer laces, that was until a certain someone stood in front of her.

"Flora, we need to talk...about yesterday" Helia said. Flora looked up in shock and then continued tying her laces, ignoring him.

"Please Flora? Can we at least talk about it later? I'll meet you near your locker after we get changed later" Helia whispered.

Flora stood up and walked past him.  
"Later, I've got to start the game now" Flora said, referring 'basketball' as 'game'. Helia sighed and stared at Flora. He really wanted to talk to her.

The girls and boys were put into two teams. Flora's team included Musa, Stella, Bloom, Aisha, Tecna, and some other people. The other team had Crystal Watson, Kiara Parker, Kimberley Fox (Brandon's ex), Diaspro Hart, Amanda Stone, Emilia Turner and some other girls. Apparently, the boys and girls will take turns so the boys sat on the benches to watch the girls play and after that, the boys will be playing.

The game started and the girls tried to get the ball in the nets. Flora wasn't entirely good at Basketball like Musa and Aisha. But she knew she could do it. She then noticed that Crystal was looking at her in an...evil way? It was like Crystal really wanted to win this and do whatever it takes to be the best student and win Helia's heart. And it looked like she was VERY competitive. Especially towards Flora.

Flora then saw Nova, a girl in her own team passing the ball towards her and she didn't know what to do! Basketball wasn't her thing. Flora was about to accept the ball until a familiar girl ran towards her and snatched the ball from her hands.

"Loser" Crystal hissed at her and bounced the ball on the floor, and scoring it into the net which earned a point for Crystal's team. Crystal's team jumped around and cheered, realising that they indeed won. Crystal's team scored more than 5 times and Flora's team only scored 4 times. And Flora didn't score anything for her team. It was mostly Musa and Aisha.

"Okay! Crystal's team won! You girls may sit on the bench now" the teacher said and the girls did as they were instructed. Crystal was the best one at Basketball, which makes Flora the worst one.

Flora frowned as she sat down and leaned her head on her hands. She was the worst. Helia will never like her now! Crystal was perfect in every way. She was so good at sports, she's beautiful and she's popular. Of course Helia will like her. Flora sighed in sadness until she heard her friend's voice.

"It's Helia's turn now! It's between Helia's team and the other team. The other team of boys has a leader called Alex Dawson" Aisha explained and gave a smile at Nabu. Flora looked up and watched as the boys played their game.

It looked like Helia was the best one.

"Go Helia!" Crystal cheered which made him smile at her. Flora sighed and frowned again. She then noticed that Helia was looking at her, with a concerned look.

It was finally the end of the lesson. Their teacher was going to choose who was the best boy and girl in basketball. Everyone stood in the centre of the hall.  
"Today was an amazing game and the best girl in basketball today was...Crystal! And best boy, Helia!" the teacher grinned as everyone cheered and clapped.

Crystal ran towards Helia and kissed his cheek. Flora noticed it and walked into the changing rooms. Who was she kidding? She wasn't exactly Helia's boyfriend! Which makes her...nothing to him. That's what she thought.

It was lunch now and the girls went to the cafeteria. Flora then remembered that Helia wanted to talk to her near her locker so she stood up.  
"Uhh...girls, I need to go to my locker to...umm...get something" Flora said.

"Okay see you later" the girls smiled as she walked away.

"Girls, I'm worried about Flora. I think it's something about Helia" Aisha said.

"Yeah. Something must've happened between them! I haven't seen them talk much anymore" Stella said.

"I think it's something to do with that Crystal girl. She has been spending time with Helia...a LOT" Musa told them.

"Whatever it is. We have to find out" Bloom said. Meanwhile...

Flora was walking towards her locker, where she expected Helia to be. The corridors were very quiet and all she could hear was the sound of her high heels stepping on the hard floor.

She was nervous about seeing him again. They haven't talked much today. Flora's been ignoring him ever since yesterday, but she knew it wasn't his fault. But she was still quite upset about it.

She held the books in her hand and sighed. She probably over reacted. Maybe there was nothing between Helia and Crystal..

Once Flora arrived at her locker, her eyes widened and her jaws dropped. She couldn't believe what she saw!

**Hello...again! Hope you liked it! I'm soooo sorry that I update this late! And sorry that this chap hasn't got much MusaxRiven, BloomxSky and TecnaxTimmy! There will be more of them soon! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Feel free to PM me if you want to ask me anything about this story. And what do you think Flora saw that made her jaws drop and eyes widen?! I'll update soon and Plz review!**

**By the way, I know I made Musa and Jason go out but I promise they won't stay together for long! Musa and Riven will be together eventually :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Beach Party

**Clueless Crush**

Chapter 8: Beach Party

* * *

**Hey guys! I just felt like responding to reviews today! I won't do it in every single chapter though. Maybe the next one will be in chapter 13! I hope you guys will read the response! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the response to the reviews for chapter 7!**

**MusaxRiven – Thank you so much, my best friend! I really appreciate every single review from you, you're awesome! There will definitely be more Musa and Riven coming soon coz they are my most favourite couple! And yes, Flora still likes Helia!**

**Snb4evss – Thank you and I'm glad you liked it! I love every review from you and you're great! I love Way Back When btw! It's an amazing story!**

**MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever – Hi there bestie! Thanks so much for the review! Happy that you liked it :) I'm looking forward to the next update of Everything Changed! You're one of the best authors I know. **

**AlisonBlock – Haha! Aisha and Nabu are one of my least favourite pairings as well coz they're my fourth favourite pairing so they're not really my favourite but I like writing about them! They are sorta cute in a way! And thanks so much!**

**tecnatimmykawaii (guest) – Hi there! I'm soo sorry I haven't done much on Tecna and Timmy, it's coz they are kinda a hard couple to write about and this will be my first time I write about them. but I promise, there will be a LOT more of them! I think they are cute! I'm still thinking about doing a chapter on each couple coz it actually would be a good idea! And in this chapter, there will be a very shocking, cute and romantic part about Tecna and Timmy! I just hope you'll like it! :) And thanks! I'll think about the crossovers actually, they sound like a good idea.**

**Jayboogie1604 (guest) – Aww you're right about Flora seeing Helia and Crystal kiss! I know right? poor Flora, but don't worry coz Helia didn't do it on purpose! It's all Crystal's fault! And I wouldn't be too mean to Flora, honestly, she is my favourite Winx character too! So she and Helia will make up soon!**

**winx flora (guest) – Haha! Yep here's the chapter about what Flora saw! Once you read it, it might sound sad and shocking but everything will be better soon! I love Flora and Helia as a couple and thank you!**

**Musaforever (guest) – Thank you! I love all of the reviews from you, I appreciate it! You definitely made my day! :) **

**Guest – Aww I would also say THANK YOU! :) Yes, I used your idea coz it was a great idea and maybe it'll create a bit more drama! I loved your idea so much so thanks!**

**LoveFloraHelia – Well, Musa did want to go out with Jason by choice coz she liked him a bit but then she also thought about making Riven jealous at the same time but she didn't really know it would work! And there will be more about that in this chap :) Omg, I'm soo sorry about this chap! Flora does see Crystal kiss Helia in this chap, but none of it was Helia's fault! Flora does get a bit sad but he will explain it to her and she will forgive him and well, they will become friends again! I'm trying to take things slow and not make all the couples together yet! And thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Once Flora arrived at her locker, her eyes widened and her jaws dropped. She couldn't believe what she saw!

"Helia?" she squeaked, her books dropping to the floor. She gasped. Crystal was kissing...Helia?

Helia immediately pulled away.

"Flora, this is not what it looks like!" Helia said, his heart beating so fast. Crystal stood next to him, smiling.

"It's exactly what it looks like Helia! You only called me here to watch you kissing her? How could you! I actually thought you wanted to talk" Flora said, gathering her books from the floor. She then stood up. She tried to be brave, and try not to spill her emotions out. In truth, she wanted to cry. She really wanted to cry. She couldn't believe she actually thought he liked her!

"Flora, please hear me out! It was accident-"

"It's okay Helia. It's not my business anyway, we're just friends. You can do whatever you want. I'll go now.." Flora said calmly and started walking away.

"But Flora! Wait!" Helia called but she was already out of sight.

Flora ran through the corridors with tears in her eyes and she tried to run as fast as she could. She couldn't believe what she just saw! She liked him but to find out that he didn't feel the same way, made her embarrassed, and sad.

A frown appeared on her face as she looked up to find the girl's toilet. She knew all along that Helia loves Crystal. And there was nothing she can do about it, instead be happy that they are a couple. He just didn't feel the same way... but as kind as she is, she will try to forget that she ever known him, and accept the fact that he didn't love her.

All of a sudden, she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked up to see a boy with short blonde/light brownish hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her emerald green eyes met his hazel ones, she recognized him. It was Alex Dawson, one of the guys that she saw in P.E this morning.

"Umm...I..uhh...sorry" Flora frowned and turned away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern. Flora noticed the way his eyes were staring at hers in a caring way. She wondered why he cared about her...

"Uhh..yeah.." she quickly said and ran into the toilets. She looked at herself in the mirror and let a few drops of tears fall and she sobbed a bit. She thought she liked him, and maybe he liked her too. But he didn't and there was too much proof of that.

She decided to maybe just ignore Helia for a few weeks, and see how it goes from there. He'll probably be with Crystal already but she doubt that Helia loved Crystal, for sure. She knew what he is like and she knew he wouldn't go for girls like Crystal, but she'll never know who exactly he likes. But for now, she wanted to just avoid him at all cost, if that was possible.

She hesitantly left the girl's toilet and walked to the Cafeteria, trying to get her mind off of Helia for a while.  
"Hey Flo! Guess what!" Aisha smiled at her friend who just joined them.

"What?" Flora asked.

"Well we're going to a BEACH PARTY!" Stella screamed excitedly in front of everybody. Everyone in the canteen stared at her coz of her sudden outburst and somewhere else in the canteen, a boy with brown hair chuckled after hearing it. He definitely knew his girlfriend _very _well.

"Are you serious? That's great!" Flora smiled, at least that cheered her up a bit.

"Yes! There's gonna be some music, and dancing.. Wow! it's gonna rock!" Musa smirked.

"Ooh! And it will be this Saturday night! Probably around 6:00?" Bloom explained.

"Luckily the head teacher informed me that the punishment coz of the paint fight will be next week or not I wouldn't be able to come! The punishment was meant to be this weekend, on Saturday, but he moved it to next week! Woohoo! I also have to tell Riven about that" Musa smiled.

"Haha it's still funny coz you have to spend the punishment with Riven!" Aisha laughed which made Musa glare at her.

"Hmm..beach parties are nice, I suppose, but I would rather get on one of those boats that go on sea instead of being in a place with lots of people dancing and cheering" Tecna said.

"That's your choice but the most important things are the OUTFITS! Gosh! We need to buy bikinis!" Stella cheered.

"Oh no...not shopping!" all the girls groaned.

All of a sudden, Musa stood up. "I need to go and tell Riven about the punishment"

"Okay" the girls said and carried on talking about the beach party. Musa looked at the boys table and Riven wasn't there. She then walked past the corridors but there was still no sign of him. She began to become worried so she kept on searching for him until she passed the sports hall coz she heard some noise.

She stopped behind a door and took a glimpse of the person who was making the sound. Riven. That was who she saw. He was bouncing a basketball in his hand and playing with it on his own. He was also running around and jumping, trying to throw the ball into the hoop.

Musa stared at him and smiled. His strong, muscly, 6-pack body was working so hard and the way his hands moved, gripping on the ball tightly, and the angry look on his face while he was doing it was just...how could she describe it? Hot. He was a truly handsome man.

But she was confused on why he had an angry expression. It was like he was expressing his anger by working out too much. She noticed the sweat running down his forehead and body. He definitely worked out and exercised too much. And he probably did too much of sports too.

It didn't take long until Riven noticed that he was being watched.

His beautiful violet eyes wandered to the door and he noticed that Musa was stuck in a strong gaze, her navy eyes looking straight at him.

But she was definitely the last person he wanted to see. Sure, he probably did say horrible things to her but seeing her with another guy? And a guy that he hates so much? Whoa, that has gone too far! But it probably hasn't coz they weren't even together. Musa and him weren't even friends! He wasn't even sure what they are...

He still noticed her staring at him so his handsome face turned into a sly smirk, as he dropped his ball.

Her eyes widened when she realised that he knew she was staring at him. So she immediately snapped out of her gaze and looked away.

"What do you want?!" Riven asked coldly. He still wasn't over the fact that Musa and Jason are together now. He hated it. And she didn't even know that he knew!

"I...uhh..umm..." Musa stuttered, trying to think of what to say. She actually forgot why she was even here in the first place!

She slowly approached him and stopped a few centimetres away from him. She could hear his heavy breathing and she could feel his hot breath tickling her skin. She looked up at him and noticed how close they were. In fact, they were way too close!

"Hurry it up already! I need to go back doing basketball and after this I need to do some training" he scowled, folding his arms in front of his body. Musa shook her head a bit, still thinking about why he was angry.

"Why are you angry?" Musa questioned out of curiousness, putting her arms behind her shyly. Riven raised his eyebrows at her and sighed. She thought he was jealous of something, and she was right. He still couldn't believe she's gone with Jason! But he still couldn't admit that he is jealous.

"It's none of your business. Now what was it that you wanted to say?!" Riven growled, getting more impatient.

"God! You never care about anything do you Riven?! I only asked you that coz I was concerned and all you could do is get angry at me!" Musa shouted, poking my chest.

"You're maybe right! I don't care! So just leave me alone and go with your boyfriend Jason! And don't even bother about me coz I don't care about you!" Riven snapped, turning around to walk away.

Musa gasped. _He knows?_ Musa thought. She began to panic a bit. She didn't want Riven to find out about it yet! Musa didn't want to say another word about it and she was hurt by the fact that Riven didn't care about her.

So she turned around, with a frown on her face.

"FYI, I just came to say that our punishment is moved to next week coz there's the beach party this Saturday and I'm sorry that I had to come around and make your life hard" Musa sighed sadly and walked away.

Riven watched as she walked away. He immediately felt guilty. He didn't mean to say what he said. But he just can't stand the fact that she is going out with some other guy, that isn't him. But he honestly didn't know why he liked her. He hates her. But there was something about her...something that he loved.

**Later that night...**

Stella crashed on her bed in a pair of white shorts that had orange star patterns and a small orange tank top, and sighed.  
"So how was your day, Musa?" Stella casually asked, looking at the walls of their room.

"Not great! I argued with Riven as always and he mentioned about me and Jason being together! I thought he didn't know that Jason and I are together?!" Musa replied. Stella tilted her had a bit to look at Musa, who was writing lyrics for a new song.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait up! JASON?! YOUR GOING OUT WITH JASON?!" Stella shouted dramatically which made Musa look up.

"Damn! I was supposed to keep that as a secret!" Musa groaned and face-palmed herself. She knew Stella would now be babbling about it all night.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell us?! Musa! You should have told me! This is a BIG deal!" Stella snapped. Musa moaned in frustration and dug her face into her pillow in annoyance.

Riven and Brandon were in their room.  
"Man! I can't believe Musa's going out with Jason! I mean REALLY? Him of all guys?!" Riven growled, kicking the edge of his bed.

"What? You like her? I mean, she is beautiful you know..." Brandon smiled, "But I love my Stella"

"Yeah whatever and NO! I don't like her! We don't get along! And I can't believe she picked him! There's better guys out there...like someone who is great at all sports, can fight, is handsome, isn't too much lovey-dovey! God, that Jason guy is too full of himself!" Riven scowled.

Brandon looked at his scowling friend and smirked. "Are you talking about the 'perfect guy' referring to yourself? You are all of that! Great at sports, fighting, and whoa! Hundreds of girls love you for your looks and skills! So are you referring to yourself?"

Riven looked at him with a deadly glare and was about to reply to him but then stopped when he heard a loud shout.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait up! JASON?! YOUR GOING OUT WITH JASON?!" the two boys heard and their heads immediately shot up.

"Isn't that...Stella?" Brandon whispered, looking out the window of their room to see none other than his sunshine and Musa.

"Wait! Stella and Musa's room is...across ours? You mean their window is across our window?!" Riven questioned. Brandon gave a small nod and the two boys watched as the girls talked. The window was open and their light was still on.

Riven stared at Musa. She looked so beautiful in a small red tank top that showed her stomach and a pair of black short shorts. Her long midnight blue hair was down and a bit messy coz she was lying down but she was still as stunning as always. But then he heard what they were talking about...and he didn't like it.

"Ugh..it's just them! I'm going to sleep" Riven scoffed, taking one quick glance a Musa before lying down in his bed and putting the covers on him. Brandon somehow knew how Riven was feeling and he understood. He knew Riven liked Musa, despite their arguments.

He looked back at the window and saw Musa getting to sleep, ignoring his girlfriend's list of questions. "Sunshine?" he smiled.

His beautiful girlfriend looked up and grinned.  
"Brandon! You're room is right there!"

"Yes!" he replied, leaning against the window as she did the same.

"I'm going to sleep soon but I wanted to ask you something" Stella said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well...would you go to the beach party with me? It's gonna be fun!" Stella smiled.

He nodded, "Of course, Stella"

They talked for half an hour until they fell asleep.

It was finally the night of the beach party. The Winx were so excited, and so were the Specialists. There were other people from their school coming too. They just found out that the party will start an hour later which means they have to go at 7:00 PM.

Bloom held the bikini on her hands. Hers was blue with pink hearts and it was very revealing, like the other's bikinis. Musa's was the best shade of red, and it had black music notes and it was strapless, Stella's was orange with yellow stars, also strapless, Flora's was pink with green flowers with one strap, Tecna's was purple with green stripes, and finally, Aisha's was green with blue dots. All of their bikinis were two pieces. **(My friend was the one who came up with the outfits :) )**

The girls arrived at the beach wearing their bikinis and matching high heel flip-flops. Musa, Stella and Tecna's hair was down, Flora and Aisha's hair was in high ponytails, and Bloom's hair was in a low side ponytail.

The beach party had an open bar where you could buy drinks and there was a small stage for singing. There was music and people were dancing like crazy!

"Ooh! Look! Brandon and the guys are over there!" Stella shouted, pointing at her boyfriend. Bloom noticed that Flora was looking at Helia with a frown on her face. Flora managed to talk to her last night about what happened between her and Helia and Bloom understood it.

"Flora and I are going to the bar girls! See ya later!" Bloom smiled and started walking to the bar with Flora behind her. Aisha and Musa wanted to go for some dancing, but that was until Jason went to Musa.

"Musa, hey! You look so hot" Jason smirked, staring at Musa. Musa looked up at her new boyfriend.

"Hey! Thanks Jase, wanna dance?!" Musa smiled excitedly.

"Sure!" he replied as they started walking away together. Aisha stood next to Tecna as Stella walked away to Brandon.

"Hey, look who's approaching you" Aisha smirked and elbowed Tecna.

Tecna looked up to see Timmy approaching her, and she suddenly felt so...nervous?

"W-what do I d-d-do?" Tecna whispered, a light shade of red quickly appearing on her face.

"H-hi Tecna.." Timmy grinned shyly.

"Hi" Tecna managed to smile, despite being soooo nervous. She hasn't talked to him in days!

"I'll leave you two alone" Aisha smiled and winked at Tecna before walking away to the water in the beach. Tecna and Timmy stood next to each other in silence until Tecna spoke up.

"You know...I'm not really into this 'party and dancing' thing.." Tecna said.

"Me neither. Hey, how about we go on a boat and go in the sea? It's quiet there and there isn't any people so why not?" Timmy questioned shyly, staring at her. He thought she looked so pretty in her bikini and he couldn't stop staring at her blushing face.

"Really?! I've been wanting to do that in ages! Of course I want to!"Tecna grinned excitedly. She was so excited that she could do something she's always wanted to do and the fact that she was going to be spending her time with Timmy made it better. And she loved the effect he had on her. He always seems to make her blush and she's always happy around him.

Timmy put his hand around Tecna's and they walked towards the boats together.

Aisha sat on the wet sand and dipped her toes in the cold water. She sighed and looked at the midnight blue sky that was shining with stars. She wished that her and the Winx could just finish their mission and go back to their normal lives in Alfea. But those boys came into their life. And those boys sort of ruined their lives. Flora was sad about what happened with Helia, Musa and Riven argued all the time, and Bloom liked Sky but he was with that bitch called Diaspro. And her? She sort of went on a date with Nabu!

She thought about him. He's always been kind to her. He sometimes makes her laugh, and he might be the only man she ever trusted in her life! She then heard footsteps behind her so she turned around.

"Aisha? What are you doing here?"

It was Nabu, the guy that is always stuck in her mind. she decided to be kinder to him even though she dislikes boys. he was different from all those stupid jerks, that's why she liked him.

"Oh..I just love being near the water" she replied and turned back around so that she was facing the midnight blue ocean again. Nabu thought about it for a minute and decided to sit next to her.

In truth, he actually started to develop a crush towards hr. But she doesn't like boys much which make it soo hard for him. He couldn't admit his feelings to her coz he was too afraid of rejection. And that's what he expected from her coz she hates boys. So he decided to take things slow and be friends with her first, and maybe get closer to her.

Aisha felt his strong arm brush on hers which made her look at him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Aisha smiled, staring at the sky.

Nabu took a minute to look at her. She looked amazing wearing the two piece bikini. It showed her fantastic curves and revealed her smooth skin. All he wanted to do was stroke her cheek and kiss her, making her his. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do that.

"I guess it is. You look great wearing that" he complimented with a smile.

"You look good too" she smiled and took a quick glance of his muscly body. All of the boys including Nabu were wearing swimming trunks only and they didn't wear shirts, which revealed their muscular bodies.

"Nabu...thanks" Aisha smiled, looking down. Still unsure of what to say.

"For what?" he asked.

"For helping me to trust guys again. Well, I could only trust you and your friends but nobody else and that was coz of you. I just didn't like boys much but you helped me to like them again, so thank you" Aisha explained, and looked up, grinning at him.

"You're welcome" Nabu smiled, getting closer to her. she was shivering a bit and he noticed it. It was definitely cold out there.

"And maybe I can fall in love again. Do you want to know why I started disliking boys?" Aisha asked.

"I thought you disliked boys from the start but okay" Nabu replied.

"Well, I once dated this guy when I was 16, I loved him so much, and...uhh.. umm...h-he ch-cheated on me, for my b-best friend" Aisha frowned coz of the last part and closed her eyes, putting her head down, "And after that, I decided not to trust guys ever again. I also didn't want to have any best friends coz of that but when I met the Winx, my life started to change. It became better. And when you came, it became way better"

Nabu frowned as well and lifted her chin up to face her.

"You should always know that not all guys are the same. And trust me, I'm not one of those guys that you shouldn't trust. You can trust me, Aisha. And that ex of yours should definitely be classified as one of the jerks! Not me!"

Aisha burst out laughing at the last part and it made Nabu smile that he could make her happy again.

"Oh god, Nabu! Haha! You really are different! And that's why I like you" Aisha smiled and looked into his purple brownish eyes. She then stood up and ran in the cold water.

"Wanna go for a swim?!" she grinned.

"Definitely!" he replied and stood up.

Flora and Bloom were at the bar and Bloom was drinking some punch and Flora drank some juice.  
"Hmm...why didn't you want to order some punch?" Bloom asked.

Flora let out a small giggle, "I didn't coz I'm a good girl. I don't want to get drunk"

"Haha okay. I get it" Bloom smiled. Suddenly, Bloom felt a tap on her shoulder. She faced the person who was behind her and smiled.

"Sky?" she asked, surprised.

"Hey Bloom, you look beautiful and I was just wondering if you would like to dance?" he questioned, with a heart-melting smile that she loved seeing. But Bloom then remembered that Sky has a girlfriend, who wasn't particularly kind to her.

"Thanks. What about Diaspro? Where is she?" Bloom asked casually and looked away.

"She..umm...went somewhere" he said. Bloom thought about it for a second and then looked at Flora in concern. She didn't want to just leave Flora behind.

"It's okay, Bloom. I'm fine, just go" Flora gave her a small smile and Bloom nodded at Sky and walked away. Flora sighed and put her head down. She missed Helia. She hasn't talked to him in days ever since she caught him and Crystal kissing. It was just too heart-breaking to see. She still couldn't believe he would even do that!

Crystal wasn't his type. She absolutely hated nature, animals, and art which is the total opposite of him! But Flora, she had a lot in common with Helia. But he doesn't like her the same way she liked him. Flora frowned and played with the straw in her cup. All of a sudden, she stood up and left the bar. She wanted to go for a walk in the beach near the water where it is quiet.

But then she began to wonder if it was actually Helia's fault. Maybe Crystal randomly just kisses him? She started to wonder if that was true. Maybe it is. But how would she know?

Tecna and Timmy were already on a boat and on the sea. It was silent between them. Each of them was trying to think of what to say as a conversation starter. Tecna and Timmy rarely talk and they usually talk about their project and technology. But they both wanted to talk about something different.

"Don't you-" Tecna and Timmy said at the same time and laughed together.

"You go first" Timmy smiled, looking into her turquoise eyes.

"Thanks Tim. Don't you think the stars are just pretty? I love being in places that are quiet sometimes, with no people singing or dancing around. I just love being in these type of places" Tecna grinned, looking at the moon and stars. Timmy simply nodded and smiled.

Tecna leaned over the boat and reached down to touch the cold, clear water. She stared at the moon's reflection and she was mesmerised by it. It looked so amazing, and she wouldn't normally be the one who likes these kinds of things.

Timmy noticed that Tecna was getting extremely close to the edge of the boat and he began to get worried. The boat was quite small and could easily turn over and he was soo worried that Tecna might fall over. He wouldn't know what to do in that situation. But he cared about her and if she got in any kind of accident, he would always be there for her.

"T-Tecna?" he stuttered, staring at her.

"Yeah? What-AHH!" Tecna suddenly screamed.

Timmy's head immediately shot up and he instantly threw his arms around her waist, pulling her back in the boat.

Tecna's breathing was heavy by shock. She was terrified when she nearly fell into the water! The water was extremely cold under her fingers and she couldn't imagine actually falling in the water! And she was in a small bikini which didn't help at all! Timmy was sat right next to her now, his arms still around her.

"Tecna are you okay?" he asked with concern. Tecna took another deep breath and nodded. She surprised him when she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. That was another thing she wouldn't normally do, but she was absolutely grateful that he saved her.

"Oh...Timmy! Thanks for saving me! I wouldn't know what I would do without you" Tecna frowned, staring at him with her big turquoise eyes.

Timmy smiled at her nodded. That's when she realised that she actually hugged him and that her arms were still around him so she immediately pulled away and looked away with a deep blush on her face. She still couldn't believe what she just did!

Tecna and Timmy then looked around.  
"W-where are w-we?" Tecna asked with a confused look.

"I have no idea" Timmy replied, looking around but seeing nothing other than the dark water and the sky.

"I-I think we're l-lost...in the middle of the sea...or should I say nowhere" Tecna said.

"You are right. Judging by how dark it is and the fact that we can't see the lights from the beach party anymore definitely means..." Timmy said.

"WE'RE REALLY LOST!" Tecna gasped.

They both looked at each other with astonished faces and gasped. They couldn't believe what happened!

Meanwhile...

Musa was having the most fun time after the week. She was still dancing with Jason, and he was quite a good dancer. And she actually liked him. She didn't regret agreeing to go on a date with him.

Musa's eyes then wandered around to the big crowds of people. She was looking for a certain boy with magenta hair and beautiful violet eyes. She scanned the crowds and finally spotted Riven in the bar, talking to a...GIRL?!

"Musa?" somebody called her name but she was just too busy staring at Riven and that girl that she didn't even realise that Jason was talking to her.

"Musa?!" he repeated, but a bit louder. Musa immediately looked at Jason again.

"Umm...sorry I was just..." Musa stopped in her sentence when she saw the brunette girl stroke Riven's cheek. And Musa felt a bit...angry for some reason.

"What?" Jason asked, trying to talk to his girlfriend.

"Distracted by the music! You know I love music" she lied and smiled at him. Musa gave him a quick peck on the cheek and carried on dancing with him, still taking quick glances at Riven and that girl. But when she saw the girl's face, Musa's eyes widened.

She knew who that was. It was Kiara Parker. She is one of the hot and popular girls in school. She has long, dark brown hair and beautiful ocean eyes.

"Are you having fun?" Jason grinned at her. Musa nodded and her eyes burned when she saw Kiara get closer to Riven. Now she knew what it felt like for Riven. She didn't know that Riven was jealous about her and Jason, and now, he was with someone else himself, which made Musa slightly jealous.

"I'm having so much fun. I'm actually happy that we're together" Musa said.

Musa immediately froze when she saw Kiara lean in and kiss Riven. She couldn't believe it! Would he even do that?!

Musa couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave. She couldn't stand seeing any more of it, but she had no idea why. Riven wasn't exactly her boyfriend. Heck! He isn't even her friend but she was still unsure why she was angry that he kissed someone. But all she knew was that she couldn't stand it.

"Musa? What's wrong?" Jason questioned with concern. But Musa ignored him and walked away. But he grabbed her wrist.

"Musa?" he repeated.

"I just need to go for a walk, alone" Musa said and immediately stormed off.

That didn't go unnoticed by Riven. He saw everything that happened. He immediately pulled away from Kiara and stood up.  
"I need to go," he said and ran past her.

He didn't understand why Musa just stormed off like that! But he did notice it when Musa kept on glancing at him. He began to worry that maybe Musa saw him..kissing another girl. Was she jealous? He thought.

And he did in fact see Musa's face when she stormed off. He felt a bit guilty, and he had to look for her, no matter what.

Musa ran off into a forest and kept on running, still wearing her heels and small, revealing bikini.

She still couldn't believe it. But she knew she should act like this. She had Jason, and he loved her. She loved him too..in a way. But she kept on wondering why Riven is always distracting her!

"How could he?!" Musa cried, still running. Suddenly, Musa winced when she felt a slight, sharp pain on her arm.

She started running slower and looked down at her right arm. Blood. She was running too fast and scratched her arm on a very very sharp branch. But it wasn't just a scratch, it was deeper. And it stung so bad that tears started to form. But she was unsure if her tears were there coz of the pain of the cut...or the pain of seeing Riven kissing another girl...

Flora was walking near the beaches and rocks. It was silent; all she could hear was the beautiful sound of the waves crashing on the rocks. Her head was down, her face in frown.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She had far too many things to think about. But all she could think about is..him. Just HIM!

She wanted to get him and that girl out of her mind. Flora carried on walking, still with her heels that were slightly hurting her feet. All of a sudden, she felt a hand covering her nose and mouth. Flora wanted to scream, but the mysterious person was holding her so tightly, and roughly.

Flora tried to breath, but it was extremely hard. She tried to get out of this person's grip but it was no use. She had no idea what was happening...but she definitely knew that it was trouble..

* * *

**Okay, let me just say that this 'person' who is trying to kidnap Flora, definitely isn't Helia! It's some other person! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry if it's really bad, I stayed up late just on typing this and soo sorry that it's late! I've been busy!  
Btw, Musa and Riven will be in good terms soon! And Jason won't be with Musa for long. I'm soo sorry that I haven't done any Stella and Brandon or Bloom and Sky! Stella and Brandon are already together which makes it hard, but I will put more drama in! And there will be a lot more of Bloom and Sky soon!  
I will update as soon as I can, and THANKS for reviewing! I love you guys, seriously! You guys are amazing and thanks for reading! Plz review! :) **


	9. Chapter 9: DisasterDisaster

**Clueless Crush **

Chapter 9: Disaster...Disaster

She wanted to get him and that girl out of her mind. Flora carried on walking, still with her heels that were slightly hurting her feet. All of a sudden, she felt a hand covering her nose and mouth. Flora wanted to scream, but the mysterious person was holding her so tightly, and roughly.

Flora tried to breath, but it was extremely hard. She tried to get out of this person's grip but it was no use. She had no idea what was happening...but she definitely knew that it was trouble..

"Be quiet..." the guy whispered. Flora squirmed after she heard the husky, rough male voice. That's when she realised that whoever this guy is, is kidnapping her. He tightened his grip on her and dragged her.

Flora tried to look at the guy's face but she couldn't coz he was wearing some type of black mask. Flora then focused on her powers. If she wanted to use her powers, she could knock out this human in a matter of seconds but she knew she couldn't coz she wasn't allowed to use her powers here! But she thought, this time it's an expectation.

Flora closed her eyes and focused but all of a sudden, she heard footsteps and in a matter of seconds, she dropped to the cold floor. She felt slightly dizzy and her vision was blurry.

She then heard grunts and sounds of...punching?

She looked up weakly and saw..._him_. Helia was punching that guy with the mask! She thought he was a pacifist! Flora felt overjoyed when she realised that Helia saved her. He saved her!

But her vision became blurry again and she couldn't hold out much longer. Her head was still very dizzy. She managed to open her eyes one more time to see the stranger who was about to take her, running away.

She then felt strong arms lifting her body up and her head was near someone's chest.

"Flora!" she heard the person say. His voice was soft, sweet, and beautiful to her. She knew it was her crush that was carrying her in their arms. She felt him shaking her body but the headache was getting a bit worse. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes, knowing that she was safe in _his_ arms.

Tecna and Timmy were still stuck in the middle of sea. They had no idea what to do. Tecna sighed, knowing that she could just transform and fly out but she didn't want to reveal the secret that she is a fairy to Timmy coz she knew he would freak out! She tried her logic mind and tried to think of a solution to this problem, without magic.

"Umm...you got any ideas?" Tecna questioned, shivering slightly coz it was cold. Timmy felt like an idiot coz he can't think of any ideas of how to get out of here, even thought he is extremely smart. And he wanted to protect _his_ girl. But then he shook his head. He couldn't believe he even thought about Tecna being his girl! But he honestly liked her...but not loved her. He never had a girlfriend before coz he was shy around them.

"Uhh...hate to admit this...but no" Timmy shook his head in embarrassment. Tecna turned to look at him.

"Why do you hate to admit that?" she asked, admiring his beautiful hazel/greenish eyes. Timmy frowned and glanced at her beautiful face.

"Well...uhh..." Timmy blushed a bit, and Tecna smiled at him. She thought it was very cute.

"Come on...you can tell me anything, Timmy" she grinned, getting a bit closer to him. But Timmy wasn't used to girls being this close to him. He had an urge to just back away from her and sit a bit far from her, but he was afraid she will think he was avoiding her and that he didn't like sitting next to her, but honestly, he really liked being closer to her. But he was way too shy to be this close to her.

Timmy had to get away from her coz he was very shy. He now wished he was used to girls like all his friends are, but he hasn't been so close to such a beautiful girl before which made him so nervous.

Without thinking, he moved away from her when she was getting too close and he sat across her, a metre away from her.

Tecna felt a bit insulted coz he moved away from her. Maybe he just didn't like being around her. Well, that's what she thought anyway. He maybe didn't like her the way she liked him..

Tecna sighed and turned her head away.

"Umm...forget about it, actually" Tecna said, "I'll try to figure it out myself"

She said the last part a bit coldly but she just didn't understand him sometimes. Timmy looked at her and knew that she was taking it the wrong way. If only that she knew he loved being close to her, but he was too nervous and shy...

Musa let more tears fall of the pain of the deep cut, but she also cried coz she couldn't believe Riven kissed that girl! He hurt her so bad, and she never wanted to see him again.

Musa dropped to the floor and leaned her body on a tree. She sniffled a bit, but all of a sudden; she heard footsteps from a distance. She immediately stood up and hid herself behind the big tree, peering at the person who was approaching her. She couldn't clearly see who it was coz the sky was quite dark.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her body shaking. She was terrified of who she was going to see. She thought it might be Riven for a minute, but then doubted it coz the person was wearing a jumper and the last time she saw Riven, he was shirtless!

Musa's heart beat so fast and she suddenly felt frightened.

Her breathing became heavy when she saw the unknown person get closer to her. It was still very dark though and she couldn't see their face. Musa closed her eyes in fear and slowly backed away. She then noticed that the person had brown hair, and blue eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at the person for a moment and then gasped. No! It couldn't be! Could it?!

The person finally appeared in front of her which made her heart beat faster. Musa's eyes widened when she saw the person in front of her.

"Jason?" she said and sighed in relief. "Oh, it was only you, baby! God! You scared me!"

As Musa approached him she smiled at him but his expression was emotionless. She stopped a few metres away from him. Musa looked at him in confusion when he didn't say a word.

"I know you're secret, Musa" Jason smirked at her, but in an evil way.

"What secret?! Jase, you're really creeping me out right now!" Musa said and stared into his eyes.

He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "Cut the act Musa! I know you're a pixie...or should I call you fairy?"

Musa's eyes widened when she heard what he said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Musa said innocently as a bit of sweat ran down her forehead. But then she thought about it...how did he know?

"You have something I want!" Jason growled. Musa stepped closer to him with her hands behind her back.

"Come on Jase, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're really confusing me" Musa said. Jason smirked evilly once again and stepped closer to her.

Musa then realised that he was going to grab her coz his hand slowly rose up so she instantly turned away and was about to run but it was too late.

He caught her hand and held it very tightly, which made the bracelet in her hand drop on the floor.

"LET ME GO!" Musa screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Too bad you're beautiful coz you're going to be destroyed very soon...along with your pretty little friends and their stupid boyfriends...Serena's going to be thrilled to see you!" Jason snapped as he started to glow red. Musa was so surprised...Serena! She was the witch the Winx and her were looking for! Jason must be with her!

Musa gasped again and her mouth parted. She still couldn't believe Jason was evil! He betrayed her! She really should have listened to Riven about this jerk!

"What are you?!" she shouted as she noticed him glowing red and all of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her head, and before she knew it, everything went black.

Riven grunted as he ran and ran, searching for Musa. He felt incredibly guilty about kissing Kiara but he just couldn't stand seeing her and Jason together!

He was already exhausted after looking for her for about half an hour and there was still no sign of her! Riven kicked the sand and growled in frustration.

"Crap! Where the hell has that brat gone now?!" he hissed, feeling so angry. He started to walk in the forest and he stopped when he noticed something shining under the moonlight.

He knelt down and picked the small and delicate object up and his eyes widened when he realised that it was...Musa's bracelet!

Riven quickly scanned the area around him but there was no sign of her. That was when he assumed she's gone... all because of him. But he didn't know what he did wrong! Sure, he kissed Kiara but wasn't Musa already with Jason? But was she upset about it?

Riven closed his eyes and frowned. He felt guilty so he had to look for her...no matter how much he hated her...and loved her..

Stella chugged down another small glass of wine and she slammed the glass on the table. She slowly looked up at her boyfriend and grinned lazily at him.

"Enough, Stell. We've had like...a hundred glasses of...wine!" Brandon scolded but he chuckled afterwards, his eyes in a daze. They've definitely had too many drinks, and they didn't even realize it.

"I know! Wait, a hundred?! Really? Are you serious?" Stella asked, leaning her head on his neck.

"Yes! I'm not joking..." Brandon smiled at her, "...I think."

Stella shook her head and tried to stay sober. But in this case, she'll never be, after seeing how many empty glasses there were in front of them. Stella couched a bit and leaned her head in her hands.

"Ugh...I feel so...angry" Stella sighed.

"Why?" Brandon asked and looked at her in confusion.

Stella looked at him and burst out laughing, "I honestly don't know why!"

The couple laughed together and looked into each other's eyes. Their visions weren't great, but they could still see their lovers. Stella smiled at him again and admired him. She truly loved him and he loved her too, making them just perfect! But they both still didn't realise that they were...very...drunk.

Brandon usually could hold his liquor but this time, he couldn't much. But he was definitely more sober than his beautiful girlfriend. He leaned closer to his girl's face and gently kissed her soft lips as she closed her eyes and responded. Stella pulled away and chuckled.

"You're beautiful Stell," Brandon smiled, cupping her cheek which made her blush, "But not as beautiful as Kimberley!"

Stella got furious at what he said so she pushed his hand off and stood up from her seat.

"Ugh! I knew you weren't over her YET!" she growled, glaring at him.

"But wait! Stella! It was only a joke! You know that's not true! I was only trying to be funny!" Brandon quickly said and frowned at her.

Stella was about to snap back but then she felt her body getting a bit weak. She was about to fall over but then she felt strong arms around her.

Her big honey eyes looked up to see violet ones.

"God damn it! Stella, be careful! Wait a minute! Are you drunk?!" Riven said, helping Stella get back on her seat and letting his arms off her. Stella thanked Riven for helping her and turned to Brandon.

"Brandon, take care of Stella! Wait...man! You're drunk too?" Riven's eyes widened at his best friend.

"Dude, leave me alone. So what if I'm drunk?" Brandon scoffed lazily and sighed.

Riven scowled.

"Whatever. I came here to ask you guys where the hell Musa is! I kissed Kiara and Musa saw it and ran away but then I can't find her but I found her bracelet in the forest and well have you seen her?!" Riven questioned, hoping the drunk couple know where Musa was.

Stella and Brandon looked at Riven and then looked at each other.

Stella gasped, "Musa? Omg! I'm so worried now! But w-well I haven't seen her..."

Brandon scratched his head and tried to think. "Jason? Kiara? Who the hell are they?!"

Riven face-palmed himself and sighed in frustration.

"You know who they both are! Kiara's that chick we see in P.E and Jason is- You know what?! Forget about it! I'll look for her on my own coz you both are too drunk to even think!" Riven scoffed and walked away.

"We're not DRUNK!" Stella and Brandon snapped angrily at the same time.

"Hehehe...this is fun Nabu!" Aisha cheered as she splashed some water at Nabu, who was trying to splash some water at her too.

"Definitely but it's hard to win against a girl like you! You're all about the water and sports!" Nabu chuckled and swam closer to her.

Aisha smiled brightly at him, a smile he has never seen before.

"You're cute when you do that" Nabu said.

"Do what?" she raised her eyebrows at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh...nothing..." Nabu smiled to himself which made Aisha even more curious at what he was thinking.

"Tell me!" she screamed.

"No" he replied, smirking at her.

"Oh Nabu, you better tell me about what you're thinking right now!" she demanded, looking at him right in the eyes. Nabu started to laugh as he turned around, ignoring the fuming fairy.

"Oh...you little!" Aisha growled and jumped on his back unexpectedly.

Nabu tumbled over and splashed in the water with Aisha right on top of him. they both swam up as Nabu laughed.

"You better tell me now!" Aisha snapped.

"Okay, okay, fine! I just think you're really cute when you smile" Nabu grinned at her, and touched her cheek. He used his other hand to stroke her wet hair.

"I'll take that as an insult" she scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Nabu narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

Aisha sighed, "Nabu, you don't understand do you? I'm not used to any of this! The last time I've been THIS close to a boy was like years ago! And that person broke my heart, so I never trusted guys again which makes me not used to...compliments" Aisha explained.

"I'm sorry then" Nabu apologized.

"No! No! Don't apologize! You've actually been very nice to me, Nabu. I was only joking about taking it as an insult, I took it as a compliment" Aisha smiled a bit.

Nabu gave her a small smile. She leaned closer to him and hugged him. He felt her body shiver a bit so he hugged her tighter.

"It's very cold here, you must be cold" Nabu said, with concern in his eyes.

"I'm not cold..." Aisha lied and Nabu smirked. "Ok fine!" she said.

"We should get back now" Nabu said and took her hand in his. Aisha looked down at their hands and smiled. A crazy thought ran through her mind and she almost didn't want to do it. But she knew she wanted to. She hasn't developed any feelings for him yet... but she was sure she was ready for it

She leaned closer to him, and he noticed it. Nabu was becoming excited about this. She, herself was getting closer to him. And he knew what she was about to do.

But he was very nervous about this. Aisha wasn't a girl who would normally kiss someone that she hasn't known for long, but she thought she'd give it a try.

Aisha closed her eyes and he did too. Soon enough, their lips touched. It was like electricity was going through their body. Aisha felt her face blush. She didn't even realise what she was doing. Nabu didn't either. Nabu slowly wrapped his hands around her waist. And that woke Aisha up.

She pulled away with her eyes widened. Nabu was slightly confused.

"Oh my god! Nabu! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you! Oh my god..." Aisha's eyes widened in surprise at what she just done. She kissed him! She knew she was going to do it anyway but she didn't realise that she was actually DOING it!

"Hey it's okay..." Nabu shrugged, smiling a bit. He actually enjoyed it and he's been waiting for that to happen for a long time. And the fact that Aisha kissed him first surprised her.

"I...I remembered drinking a bit of punch at home a few hours ago! It must have been that! Damn, I'm so sorry! It was the alcohol...not me" Aisha said, panic in her voice. Nabu was so surprised. He actually thought it was real. But to find out that it wasn't on purpose, made his heart broke. And Aisha felt bad for saying that. She actually lied. She was too embarrassed to admit that she kissed him by choice. And Nabu felt a bit hurt.

"I-it's okay...I mean you had no control so I wouldn't blame you" Nabu whispered, looking away.

"W-we should go now" Aisha said. And Nabu nodded. They started walking back to the beach, still surprised at what happened...

Flora's eyes fluttered open as she looked at her surroundings. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Where am I?" Flora whispered, and her eyes widened when she found herself in a car, wrapped in a soft blanket. She couldn't recall what happened earlier. She then heard footsteps and she suddenly felt terrified.

Flora immediately hid under the blanket and closed her eyes. She was still confused on why she was there!

The car door opened and Flora peeked through a bit.

"Flora! You're awake! But...are you trying to hide from me?" Helia smiled brightly at her but then chuckled afterwards.

Flora sighed in relief and took the blankets off. "Helia! I'm so happy to see you! But what...happened?"

Helia went in the car with her and sat next to her.

"Well...I saw a guy with his hands around you and it looked like he was about to carry you into a van but then I...saved you and brought you here coz you were unconscious by fear. And well, I'm trying to look for the others but I can't find them" Helia explained and touched Flora's delicate and soft hands which made her blush red.

"Now I remember! Helia, thank you for saving me! I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't there...and I've been so horrible to you when I saw you kiss-"

Helia silenced her by placing his finger on her lips. Flora stared at him with her beautiful emerald eyes.

"No, Flora, I'm sorry..." he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"But...but I was ignoring you coz of that kiss...and I got so jealous..." Flora's voice turned into a whisper.

"Jealous?" Helia raised his eye brow and smiled. Flora's eyes widened at what she accidentally said so she put her fingers to her lips and blushed even deeper red.

"I...I...Helia, I was only...No..I was..."

"It's okay, Flora. I understand. And Crystal and I are definitely not together. We're just friends. And she kissed me without me expecting it and I think she did it purposely... so don't worry. You know my heart belongs to someone else" Helia grinned a bit at her. Flora smiled a bit and soon relaxed.

"But I was so worried when I saw you in danger, Flora. I care about you so much..." Helia whispered and took her hands in his, and stared down at it.

Flora sighed and looked down at their hands too. They were a perfect fit. She smiled and looked up, but when she did, his forehead touched hers.

"Please don't leave me again... I want to be close to you and become friends with you... It practically hurt me when you weren't around me anymore..." Helia whispered again.

Flora's eyes filled with hot tears of happiness. She gulped and smiled.  
"I'm just so happy to be around you too... and you're just like an older brother to me, Helia. I...love you as a...brother" she grinned and wiped her tears of happiness. But she honestly wished he would be more than a friend, more than a brother...but like a lover. And he wanted that too.

"I love you too..." Helia smiled and pulled away. "We should get a bit of rest"

Helia leaned his back on the seat and wrapped Flora in his arms. She leaned her head on his chest and smiled.

"By the way, I thought you were a pacifist" Flora giggled.

Helia chuckled. "I am, but I can't just let you get taken away!"

Flora laughed a bit and closed her eyes, feeling safe in each other's arms...

Tecna and Timmy were getting further out into the sea. But the weather was getting worse.

"Timmy! I thought there isn't a storm near the beach party?!" Tecna panicked, looking at Timmy. There was a storm and heavy rain.

"I... I think we're VERY far away from the beach party! We might not be in town anymore!" Timmy shouted a bit coz the storm and rain was loud.

"But...the it's getting worse! The boat could fall over any minute now! And the waves are getting stronger!" Tecna screamed in fear and held onto the edge of the boat coz the waves were nearly making the boat turn over.

Timmy was also as scared as she was. He went closer to Tecna by standing up a bit.

"Timmy! Sit back down! You'll fall over otherwise!" Tecna screamed in concern, closing her eyes. The waves were already a few metres high.

"But I need to get to you! And I think we'll be fine coz there must be a deserted island somewhere!" Timmy replied as he stood up, getting closer to her. All he wanted was to make Tecna safe. That was all he cared about, even if it meant risking his life.

"Oh my god! Timmy! There's a big rock in front of-"

Tecna got cut off when a gigantic wave wash on her which made her head hit the edge of the boat.

"Tecna!" Timmy screamed as tears ran down his eyes. And before he knew it, a big wave wash on him too...and then everything went black...

**Hey guys! Hope you liked it! I'm so sorry I haven't done any BloomxSky, I will in the next chap. Okay, the next chap will still have all of the couples in it and its getting interesting! What do you think will happen to Musa? Or Tecna and Timmy?  
Thanks so much for the reviews! Seriously, you guys are AWESOME! I will post the next chap soon. Plz review! **


	10. Chapter 10: Childhood friend?

**Clueless Crush**

Chapter 10: Childhood friend?

"Oh my god! Timmy! There's a big rock in front of-"

Tecna got cut off when a gigantic wave wash on her which made her head hit the edge of the boat.

"Tecna!" Timmy screamed as tears ran down his eyes. And before he knew it, a big wave wash on him too...and then everything went black...

Riven was still desperately trying to find Musa. He hasn't seen Jason either which made him a bit suspicious. He hoped they weren't together right now..

He remembered that before the party, the Winx and Specialists made an agreement to meet up at the car park at 9:30 PM and that is in about 30 minutes. He looked at Musa's necklace and sighed. He hoped she was okay. He tried calling her but she didn't answer. Something was definitely up and he had to find out what is going on...before it's too late.

Helia woke up, feeling a bit dizzy and tired. He stirred a bit and looked at his watch. It was 9:20 PM. He couldn't remember what happened and where he is but he soon remembered everything when he saw the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms.

She was sleeping so peacefully and her breathing was soothing to his ears. She was like sleeping beauty.

He smiled and stroked her gorgeous golden hair, tucking a few strands behind her ears. He felt like he's seen her before. But he was still unsure where. He somehow recognized her beautiful face and her smile...somewhere before.

Helia sighed and looked around. They were still in the car and their friends would come in ten minutes. He didn't want to wake Flora up yet since she was sleeping so peacefully. He was still wearing trunks and she was only wearing a bikini, and it looked like she was cold because her body was shaking a bit.

He gently wrapped his arms around her again, brushing his arms on her hands on the process but then felt something hard touching his fingers. He carefully looked at her hand and noticed something so shiny and pretty;

Helia narrowed his eyes at it. It was a beautiful bracelet with pink and crystal clear gems with little flower pearls on it too. The bracelet on Flora's delicate hands was so...familiar! He was definitely sure he saw it before...

~Flashback~

_A pretty 4 years old girl was sitting on the swings in the park. Her beautiful golden hair was flowing in the wind and her gorgeous emerald eyes were wandering to the things around her. _

_She saw her parents who were a few meters away from her, sitting on a bench, talking. She also saw some other kids but she didn't see the person she wanted to see, and that was her best friend._

_She sighed and bit her lip nervously, waiting impatiently for him to come. They have only known each other for a few months, but they were already best friends, and they got along very well. _

_All of a sudden, she felt small hands cover her eyes which made her flinch at first but then she giggled when she heard his voice._

"_Flower!" he whispered and chuckled, still with his hands covering her eyes. He couldn't exactly say her name properly so he nicknamed her Flower, instead of Flora. He couldn't say her name but Flora liked her nickname because she's always loved flowers. _

"_Jake!" she smiled, touching his hands and trying to get them off her eyes. _

_Flora couldn't say his name either because it was too hard for her say it and she was younger than him by one year. So she called him by his middle name which was Jake. But his full name was Helia Jake Knightly, and he was her best friend. _

_He gently took his hands off her eyes and faced her. He grinned sweetly at her and tucked some of her hair behind her ears, which made her blush a bit. She could finally see his short black hair and cute blue eyes. _

"_You're vewy pwetty Flo" he smiled, which made her blush even deeper. _

"_Thank you Jake but what took you so long?" she questioned, staring into his eyes. _

"_I...uhh...had to get something" he replied, scratching the back of his head a bit. _

_She sighed and frowned, putting her head down._

"_Is there something wrong, Flower?" he asked in concern, lifting her chin up. Tears started to form in her beautiful eyes, and she sniffled. _

"_I have to move to somewhere very far away in a few weeks, and I might not be able to see you ever again!" she cried and wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her back. _

"_Shh...don't worry, Flower. You will still be my best friend forever" he tried to comfort her in a soothing tone. She pulled away and looked at him. _

"_Pinky pwomise?" she said, putting her little finger out to him. _

"_Pwomise" he grinned and wrapped his little finger around hers. He then dug in his pocket as she looked at him in confusion. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked. _

_He finally got a little box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled at him, opening the box, and then gasped when she saw what was in it. _

"_I spent some of my birthday money to buy you that bracelet. I know it looks big but you can tighten it and when you are older, you can still keep it since it can get bigger. I want you to keep it so you won't forget me. Do you like it?" he explained shyly and put his hands behind his back in nervousness. _

_Flora smiled and looked at the bracelet. It was pink and white, two of her favourite colours, with a hint of green on it, which was also her favourite colour. It was the most beautiful bracelet she's ever seen and it looked expensive. _

"_Like it? I love it! Thank you so much, Jake!" she exclaimed and hugged Helia again. He chuckled and hugged her back. _

"_I will always remember you forever" she whispered in his ear and pulled away. She put the bracelet on her hand and grinned. _

"_You're my best friend, Flower" he smiled. _

"_You too Jake" she replied. She then looked back at her parents. _

"_This will be the last time I will see you. And I have to go now. But I hope I can see you again in the future" she said in a disappointed tone but tried to keep that smile Jake (Helia) always loved. _

"_I will miss you" he frowned. _

"_I'll miss you too, bye for now" she also frowned and hugged him once more. But she leaned closer to him and kissed him softly on his cheek. Helia blushed and waved at his best friend as she walked away. _

_His heart immediately broke when she was out of sight. He wished he could see her again one day, but that might not even happen. But there was one thing for sure, he loved her. Sure, they were only kids but he actually had a little crush on her, and he wished to marry her when they were old enough. He also loved the fact that she called him Jake..._

_But he will always remember her golden hair, gorgeous green eyes, and that beautiful smile. And he was glad that she will hold on to the bracelet he gave for her forever, representing their friendship. _

~End of flashback~

Helia sighed after having that flashback. He actually never saw her again after that, but he wished he did. She was the best friend he ever had, and he still loved her even though he couldn't remember exactly what she looked like. He was Jake, and she was Flower. He didn't even know what her real name is. But all he knew was that her nickname was Flower, and he intended to find that girl of his dreams one day...

Maybe Flower is already grown up now and out there somewhere. When they were kids, they lived in Linphea until Flower moved somewhere else.

He looked at the bracelet on Flora's hand again and sighed. It just might be a coincidence that Flora had the same bracelet as Flower. Flora was a human from earth, and he knew that Flower was a fairy. So they couldn't be the same person. Or maybe it wasn't a coincidence...

He decided to keep that as a secret for a moment. But his thoughts kept leading on whether Flora is...Flower?

**A few minutes later...**

Everybody was now in the car park except for Musa, Tecna, Timmy, Stella and Brandon.

Flora and Helia were standing near Aisha and Nabu, and Bloom and Sky were near Riven.

"Where the hell are the others?!" Riven growled, standing around impatiently.

"Just be patient, Riven" Nabu said calmly.

"How am I supposed to be PATIENT when Musa's gone and nobody's looking for her right now?! She might be in danger!" Riven snapped, as the others sighed.

"What about Tecna, Timmy, Stella and Brandon?" Flora questioned.

"You don't even need to ask that! Earlier Nabu and I saw Stella and Brandon drinking a lot of punch and other alcohols! God, those two are definitely DRUNK!" Aisha scoffed and Riven nodded in agreement.

"We are not DRUNK!" everybody heard two voices shout and their heads shot up when they saw Stella and Brandon walking slowly towards them, arm in arm.

"Here they are" Riven rolled his eyes, "And you guys ARE drunk"

"No we are not!" Stella snapped.

"Sure you are!" Aisha said.

"No we are-AHH!" Stella and Brandon suddenly dropped on the sand, with Stella leaning on Brandon's chest.

"Yep! We're definitely drunk!" Brandon said lazily and laughed afterwards.

"Ha! Now you admit it!" Riven smirked.

Bloom stepped forward and walked to Stella and Brandon.

"Have you guys seen Musa, Tecna or Timmy?" Bloom asked.

"Uhh...not that we can think of" Stella replied, sitting up.

"Wait a minute; I thought we did see them!" Brandon scratched his head, sitting up too.

"Did we?" Stella raised her eyebrow in confusion, "I can't remember"

"Don't even bother, Bloom. They won't know, of course" Riven rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Didn't Tecna and Timmy go on a boat?" Aisha said.

"And where the hell is Musa?!" Riven shouted in concern. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"She might be with Jason. I saw those two walk into a forest together and I think they were going in the direction of a hotel" Sky answered.

"A HOTEL!" The Winx and Specialists gasped. Riven kicked some of the sand with a low grunt and growled a bit. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. If they were going to a hotel, didn't that mean they were going to- no! That couldn't be! Riven couldn't believe what he was thinking but he definitely didn't like it. In fact, it killed him to ever think that Musa is doing _that_ with some other guy.

"A Hotel..." Riven seethed, feeling the anger take control of him.

"Damn it!" he hissed, running his hands through his magenta hair, while pacing around. He was so furious. The thought of Musa might be sleeping with another guy made him absolutely angry. And he would kill the guy that was with her...

"Riven, let's not jump into conclusions..." Nabu started to say but it looked like his best friend was totally ignoring him, "Musa might not be doing whatever you think she is doing. She might just be-"

"Hello guys!" they heard a familiar male voice said which made them look up. And it was of course, Jason himself.

Riven immediately stomped over to him.

"YOU!" He yelled in anger, "WHERE IS MUSA?!"

Riven was partly relieved that Jason was here, standing in front of him, instead of being with Musa.

"Musa? what do you mean? What's wrong with her?!" Jason asked in confusion and gave Riven an innocent look...that was full of lies.

"Don't you think I will believe that so easily!" Riven growled, rolling his fists into a ball. He was trying to stay as calm as he can and try _not to_ kill this guy.

"She's gone, we can't find her and we thought she was with you" Bloom told Jason.

"With me?!" Jason chuckled a bit, "No! She's not with me! I mean, what did you thought we were doing if she was with me?!"

Jason smirked, which made Riven's blood boil.

"That is IT!" Riven shouted and ran over to Jason, pulling his collar roughly and pushing him against a tree. Riven growled at him and gave him the deadliest glare ever.

"Where. Is. Musa?!" Riven demanded, pulling the collar higher so that it was hard for Jason to get out of his grip.

"I have no idea!" Jason answered innocently.

"You fucking liar!" Riven hissed and was about to punch Jason in the face, but instead, Jason kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Riven grunted in pain, putting his hands on his stomach and trying to breathe again. His breathing was extremely heavy and he was in a LOT of pain.

"ENOUGH!" Aisha yelled so loudly that everyone stared at her.

"Riven, you have to control your anger! And Jason, you have to tell us what happened with Musa!" Aisha shouted as Nabu helped Riven get up.

"I don't know where Musa is! Isn't that enough for you?!" Jason growled.

"No it isn't!" Riven shouted and charged at Jason again.

"Riven, DON'T!" Sky yelled but Riven had already punched Jason so hard in the face that Blood came through his nose.

"Damn it!" Jason cursed, holding onto his possibly broken nose.

"Riven! Why did you do that?" Helia asked.

"Coz I had to! That bastard probably has Musa captured or something!" Riven yelled. Jason turned away and smirked. _You got that right, Riven!_ Jason thought.

"Well it's up to us to find Musa! We have to find Tecna and Timmy too and we can't find Musa or any of them if we continue fighting and arguing all the time!" Nabu said.

"Well I'm NOT letting that guy come with us to find her coz he might be the person who got her!" Riven complained.

"I AM her boyfriend you know!" Jason snapped. Riven glared at him again.

"Okay, we need to start looking for Musa, Tecna and Timmy tomorrow morning. The girls and I will try to contact anybody near Musa or Tecna to see if they saw them or not. Meanwhile you guys try to contact Timmy too" Bloom explained.

"I will kill you next time I'll see you, Jason" Riven hissed.

"I will kill you first!" Jason growled, still with a bloody nose. The boys were going to fight again but then Sky and Nabu held Riven back and a few guys that were Jason's friends came and held Jason back.

Jason had 5 friends to be exact. They were Tyler Smith, Andy Gibson, Alex Dawson, Finn Murray and Amir Harper.

"We have to let Jason help us in finding Musa" Flora said.

"But can't you see?! Jason IS the main suspect here!" Riven said.

"But all of us agree with Flora. We do need to let him, after all, he is her boyfriend" Aisha said.

"Thanks guys, and _bye Riven_" Jason smirked at Riven and smiled at the Winx and Specialists, before walking away with his friends.

"I fucking hate that guy" Riven growled.

"We need all the cooperation we can get. And hopefully, Musa, Tecna and Timmy are okay" Nabu smiled.

"In the mean time, we better get some sleep" Aisha said. Everyone got in their cars and drove off.

Jason and his friends were walking towards a quiet area.

"I've got Musa captured. I'll take her to Serena. And after this, you guys have to go after the rest of the pixies and then everything will go according to plan" Jason smirked, "But we have got to be more careful around those Specialists. They are from Red Fountain which means they can easily defeat us"

"But we're not letting that happen" Tyler chuckled.

"Maybe the Winx and Specialists relationships are getting too close. They can't be together coz if they do, they'll join together and can defeat us. We have to try and make them separate" Jason explained.

"And how will we do that?" Amir asked.

"I've got the perfect plan" Jason smirked...

The next morning...

Timmy woke up and immediately coughed out some water. He took a look around and he couldn't see properly because his glasses were gone. He then got in his pocket and found spare ones, so he slipped them on.

He then took a look around. All there was were trees, sand, and an...empty area! That's when it hit him... HE WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!

He tried to remember what happened and all he could remember was being on a boat and waves were crashing on his boat...and he was with TECNA! He knew she must be in this deserted island somewhere.

He quickly got up and looked around. His breathing was heavy, and he was absolutely exhausted. But all that mattered to him was if Tecna is safe...so he had to look for her.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry coz its very late! I've been busy and its usually a different time here in England! I bet you weren't expecting that Flora and Helia used to be childhood best friends right? Well, more about that will come soon! By the way, here is the link to Flora's (Flower's) bracelet that Helia (Jake) gave to her: 008/0/5536224/il_570xN.384924298_ **

**I will also put that link on my profile so that you can just see it easier there! And by the way, Jake is Helia and Flower is Flora, Its just that they were kids so they couldn't say each other's original names! Hope you liked this chap and more of MxR, FxH and SxB will be coming soon since they are my three favourites! The other couples will be in here too! thanks fro the reviews and thanks for reading! Ur awesome! Bye for now and plz review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Jokes and Truths

**Clueless Crush **

Chapter 11: Jokes and Truths

He quickly got up and looked around. His breathing was heavy, and he was absolutely exhausted. But all that mattered to him was if Tecna is safe...so he had to look for her.

He started to walk on the warm sand, ignoring the fact that he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He peered out into the big island, trying to at least see a bit of purple clothing. He remembered that Tecna was only wearing a purple bikini but she also had a thin jumper with her.

He sighed, feeling the heat on his ginger hair and white skin. He was already sweating, and it was really hot. Timmy wished all of his friends were here, they would know what to do. But come to think of it, he was_ usually_ the one who knew everything, and knew what do every time.

But his head was dizzy, and he could feel pain all over his body. The crash they had was so dangerous, and it wasn't guaranteed that Tecna would definitely be here too.

But then his face perked up when he saw a bit of purple clothing, and of course, that gorgeous pink hair she had. Without thinking, he ran towards the figure that was lying on the sand, her toes touching the water.

For the first time in a long time, he was finally happy. Happy that he indeed found the person who he cared for so much. But was she okay?

The Winx and Specialists were all standing outside of their houses now. Riven already slipped in his and his friends house but some of the boys didn't follow. He wanted to think things through.

"Umm...I'll see you tomorrow...then" Nabu stuttered, putting his hands behind him nervously. Aisha bit her lip and managed to give him a smile, despite being as nervous as him. Tonight has been real different. She kissed Nabu... now that was something she never would have thought would happen. But because of that, it's very awkward in their relationship.

"Y-yeah, I'll see you..." she shrugged with a smile. She wasn't sure what she should do. Maybe give him a kiss on the cheek before he leaves? _Nah...We were already too close tonight; I don't want to give him any wrong ideas!_ Aisha thought.

She leaned up to him and wrapped her delicate arms around him for a hug, and he sighed, putting his arms around her too. He could smell her scent, and it was intoxicating to him.

They pulled away, and he gave her a smile, even though his feelings were hurt inside. He knew se was lying about drinking alcohol before the party, causing her to kiss him when they were on the beach. He definitely sensed that she was lying, but he shrugged it off. Maybe his feelings meant nothing to her...

He started walking away, and Aisha sighed in sadness. She could tell something was up...

Soon enough, she walked into her house. But not before looking back at her friends and winking at them.

Stella and Brandon were still feeling dizzy. Everyone knew the couple would have a major head ache the next morning, and oh boy, the Winx were not looking forward to a grumpy Stella at all! After knowing their friend for a few years, they knew her long enough to know that every time she has headaches, they frustrate her and cause her to become a bit...grumpy.

"Stell, I was wondering if we can have a little jog tomorrow morning before we go and search for Musa, Tecna and Timmy. I thought it would be good to have a morning jog and talk a little since we haven't spent much time alone...together?" Brandon lazily asked, but he really wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend. Even though he was drunk, he still knew what he was saying and stuff and he hoped she would say yes, and he also hoped he wouldn't forget about it tomorrow morning.

"Yes! Of course! If I'll remember..." Stella gave him an innocent smile which made him chuckle, "I mean, we are drunk, so remind me to wake up early"

She then yawned, so he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead softly. Stella pouted at him.

"Is that it?! That's my kiss goodnight?!" Stella joked. Brandon softly chuckled again and cupped her cheek.

"I'm afraid so" he smirked.

"Humph! Then you won't get any more from me from now on" Stella smirked, poking him on his muscular chest.

Brandon frowned, "Now I don't want that do I?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, sending her on cloud nine every time he kisses her. Once he pulled away, her face was dazzled.

"Good night Brandon" she whispered. He whispered the same and then left into his house.

Helia stared at Flora, still thinking about his sudden flashback earlier. He hasn't had that flashback for about 3 years now, but it just suddenly came up when he saw the bracelet that was around Flora's hand. But he tried to forget about it and move on anyway. But it felt good to remember his childhood best friend who meant the world to him.

Flora noticed Helia staring at her for a moment so she looked up at him, a bit curious on why he was staring at her in a way he hasn't before. But then she followed his eyes that were travelling down to her...bracelet? Why was he staring at her bracelet?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Flora smiled softly, looking into his navy eyes. Helia snapped out of his gaze on Flora and gave her a smile.

"What is? Are you talking about the bracelet or...you? Coz it clearly is you" Helia grinned at her in a teasing way which made her punch him in the arm very softly. He didn't even feel it, coz Flora was such a gentle girl, and he understood why it was a joke.

"Stop staying that..." she mumbled, giggling a bit.

"Stop saying what?" he asked innocently.

"Stop pretending to say that I'm beautiful! I mean, whenever I say something is beautiful, you _always_ compare it to me and say that I am the beautiful one or I'm more beautiful than 'it'" Flora sighed.

"That's coz you are, Flora" he said, "You are beautiful"

Flora blushed and looked down at her bracelet.

"I had fun tonight during the beach party...and I enjoyed spending my time with you" Flora said, "And I want to thank you again for saving me from whoever that creepy guy was. And I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble"

"Hey, it's no problem" Helia assured her, "I didn't get hurt in that fight anyway. All I cared about was you"

Flora nodded and looked around. "They are such a cute couple..." she whispered, looking at Stella and Brandon who were kissing.

"You think so?" Helia chuckled. Flora looked at him with a confused expression.

"Well yes! I do think so... they are very close and they're not afraid to show PDA. They're just...perfect" Flora whispered.

"_Too perfect_" Helia snorted.

"Hey! They are perfect in every way!" Flora snapped, "I mean, they are lucky to have each other"

"But may I remind you, they do show too much PDA" Helia chuckled.

"In a sweet way!" Flora scolded, which made Helia laugh even louder.

All of a sudden, Flora's phone rang. She took her phone out and looked at what name showed up on the screen. She then groaned in frustration and ran her hand through her hair.

"What does he want now?!" Flora moaned, and sighed. Helia took a peek of her phone curiously and felt a bit jealous when he saw there was a boy's name on it. _Jacob_. And he also took notice of what Flora said. It sounded like she didn't even want to answer the phone..

"Sounds like whoever this Jacob guy is must be frustrating you," Helia said with a smug smile. Flora sighed again.

"Is he your ex boyfriend or something?" Helia teased, smirking at her. Flora's eyes widened as she hit his arm again playfully.

"What! No! I've never even had a boyfriend before!" Flora snapped.

"Are you serious?" Helia asked, surprised. Flora raised her eyes brows but nodded anyway.

"This is not a joke" she said and looked at her phone again, "And besides, I've never even kissed anyone before..."

Flora blushed very red in embarrassment after she accidentally shared her secret to her friend, whom she hasn't been close to yet. She put her head down nervously.

"Really? I mean, you have a great personality Flora. And you're beautiful, you're smart..." Helia gave her a warm smile, that's always melted her heart, "You're amazing. and any guy would be lucky to be with you..."

"Really?" Flora whispered, looking up to level with his gorgeous eyes.

"Yes. And you know what? If we weren't friends... I think I would have actually kissed you..." he grinned, stroking her golden coloured hair, and tucking a few strands behind her ears. that made her blush even darker.

"If we weren't friends, but you kissed me, then...what would I be to...you?" Flora silently asked. she could feel his breath very close to her skin and their bodies only inches away.

"I'm...not sure" Helia whispered into her ear. All of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his face into her warm, beautiful long hair that smelled like strawberries.

"But why haven't you kissed anyone before? If you don't mind me asking..." Helia mumbled. Flora gasped a bit but then took a deep breath.

"I've always been nervous...around boys" Flora confessed, "Many guys try to approach me, but I always turn away coz of the nervousness. It always gets to me. And well, I haven't been much close to boys so that's why I never really had a boyfriend, even though many guys has asked me before... and so far, you are actually the closest guy I've ever been too..."

Helia's heart started pounding fast after she said it. And he was glad to be the closest one to her. she was everything to him, and from now on, he would always protect her. He couldn't avoid the fact that he actually had a little...crush on her anymore.

He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms. And tried to fight the urge to kiss her lips. He definitely had fallen in love with her. there's no doubt about it. but he was a bit worried if she didn't feel the same, so he decided to take things slow.

But that's when the two realised that the phone was still ringing. So Helia pulled away from her and coughed a bit.

"You'd better take that call from your ex" Helia smirked.

"Shut up Helia! He is not my ex! And that would be eww!" Flora shrieked. Helia chuckled.

"Why would it be?" he asked.

"Because, Jacob is MY cousin! And may I add, a very, very annoying cousin!" Flora scowled a bit.

"Wow, what's there to know about him?" Helia questioned.

"Well, he is one year older than me and I haven't talked to him in a few months, so I better take this call. I know he's annoying, talks a lot and all but really, he is a very kind man. I love him like a brother" Flora grinned to herself.

"Well good luck. So...this is good night then" Helia frowned a bit.

"I guess so" Flora replied, with a sad tone, "Good night Helia. And thanks so much"

"What for?" he asked.

"For...everything" she smiled at him. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. And shortly afterwards, he hugged her.

"I had a nice chat with you. and maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow or something. So how about that? Will you spend the day with your new best friend?" Helia grinned.

"You betcha!" Flora winked, before answering the phone and running into the house. Helia chuckled to himself as he walked into his house. He definitely wanted to be the one that can have Flora's first kiss. And there's no doubt about it anymore, he loved her.

"Everybody's gone inside" Bloom said, looking out through the car window. Sky was sitting next to her.

"It is getting pretty late" Sky frowned, looking at the time on his phone. Bloom turned to Sky with a smile on her face, that he loved seeing. She looked do beautiful tonight. Her long red hair was cascading down her perfect body and her big eyes were so blue, he was sure he could swim in those eyes.

"I better go now, Sky" Bloom said, about to open the door, "And I had a great night dancing with you"

Without thinking, Sky immediately reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down on the seat. She gave him a confused expression.

"Bloom, I want to talk to you" he said. She nodded and sat back down.

"You know...me and Diaspro are together right?" Sky sighed, fiddling with his fingers. Bloom groaned a bit since she hated this topic. She didn't want to hear a thing about his love problems with his girlfriend. But why was he rubbing it to her face?! Whenever she's around him, he would always bring up the topic about his girlfriend, and Bloom was sick of hearing it.

"Of course I know Sky" Bloom growled a bit, leaning her head on her hands.

"I'm not sure I want to be with her anymore" Sky frowned. Bloom's head immediately shot up.

"Why not?" she questioned curiously.

"Because... because...well, I... uhh..." Sky stuttered, his heart pounding fast. He was so nervous.

"Because?" Bloom said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Sky got really nervous. He knew he couldn't directly tell her why. maybe it was too early... he hadn't known Bloom for much long but he wanted to tell her why. His heart was beating so fast and sweat ran down his forehead. His hands were shaking and Bloom noticed that.

"Sky? Why aren't you answering me?" Bloom said, still staring into his eyes.

Sky couldn't take it anymore. If he can't tell her, then he'll just have to show her.

He leaned closer to Bloom's face. But she didn't realise that he was doing until his face was only inches away. she slowly backed away as he got closer, and closer.

Bloom didn't have space left to move, so she froze. She wasn't sure what Sky was going to do.

Sky took a deep breath and without thinking, he pressed his lips on hers, and cupped her cheeks with his hands...

**Hey guys! Sorry it's late! I was so busy! But anyway, hope you liked it! I know this chap is so bad, but I promise it will get better very soon. And you will find out what happens to Musa in the next chap! Ooh, there will also be more of the other couples in the next chap, including Stella and Brandon and Tecna and Timmy! Well, bye for now and plz review!**

**Sorry I haven't done much MxR in the past few chaps, its coz I found out that Musa and Riven actually did break up in season 6, and they are my favourite couple! I couldn't believe why they would break up! I'm actually crying right now! but that won't stop me from writing Musa and Riven, I will still keep going. But I just hope they will get back together in season 7! **

**And, please read Symphony911's story! She's one of my best friends on fanfiction and her story is great. So please check her out! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: Serves you right

**Clueless Crush**

Chapter 12: Serves you right

**Hello! I just want to say a quick note, so plz read! **

**I've been getting a few requests (and believe me, I do take requests) but I've been getting a few asking me to write M rated stories and lemon. I just want to say, I can't write any lemon or M rated stories because I'm only 12 years old, and I'm not old enough to write that. But I do take requests so feel free to ask me, just don't ask me write any M rated ones, coz I can't at the moment. Maybe when I'm older. Here's another chapter of Clueless Crush! And thanks so much for the reviews :) **

Bloom didn't have space left to move, so she froze. She wasn't sure what Sky was going to do.

Sky took a deep breath and without thinking, he pressed his lips on hers, and cupped her cheeks with his hands...

As soon as she felt his warm, soft lips on hers, her eyes closed. The feeling of their lips on each other's was something they've never felt before... it was different, extraordinary, but most of all, _special_.

Bloom's eyes widened when she fully realised that she is actually KISSING Sky!

She instantly pushed him away forcefully and looked away in embarrassment. Sky's ocean blue eyes filled with hurt and his handsome face turned into a disappointed frown. He then looked at her.

"Bloom-"

"We can't do this Sky! You have... Diaspro" Bloom interrupted, frowning in guilt and pulling her hands away from Sky's when he tried to talk to her.

"I know I do, but did you even realise what WE did? I basically answered your question by kissing you! I'm saying that I don't love Diaspro..." Sky tried to reason with her, but she was still feeling guilty since Diaspro is still in fact, his girlfriend.

"But I- I'm... s-s-sorry, Sky. I-I don't think we can do this..." Bloom's voice became fainter until she pushed the car door open and sprinted into her house, leaving Sky in the car, alone.

He sighed sadly and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. He truly wanted to be with Bloom, but it was harder than he thought. He somehow had to win her back, and he knew why she couldn't be with him at the moment; he still had Diaspro. Even before Bloom came, he already disliked Diaspro, but he had no idea why he was even with her in the first place.

He sighed again and left the car. He will try to make things right, no matter what.

...

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she weakly peered at the scene in front of her. She couldn't move her body very well, and it was very weak. She couldn't breathe properly, but she was still conscious. Her feet and hands were numb; and she had a very bad headache.

Musa slowly tried to lift her hand to her head but then realised that her hand couldn't reach her head. Her eyes immediately shot open and wide when she realised she couldn't move her body at all.

She gasped when she saw the hard, shiny things that were around her wrists and legs. Chains. She's being chained to a wall...

Musa looked around her, and there was only dirt, soil, and a few plants. She was puzzled about where she might be, but when she realised that she wouldn't be able to get out, she panicked.

"Where am I?!" Musa shouted. Her eyes stung and before she knew it, tears poured out her eyes.

She began to sob quietly and put her head down. Wherever she was, it was dark. She couldn't see anything but the little light from above her. The place she was in looked something like an underground mine.

Musa gasped again and whimpered when she couldn't release the tight chains around her. She was vulnerable and she hated it. She was betrayed yet by another boyfriend. Jason, was evil. She actually loved him, but he was cruel. He did all of this. And there was nothing she could do about it.

She didn't think anybody could come and rescue her when she's in the middle of nowhere. And she also thought she was going to be here for a very long time. She even tried to use her powers but it didn't seem to work in the place she was in.

Musa's body ached and her eyes still had tears. There was nothing she could do. But suddenly, her head lifted up. She finally figured out where she was. And she was definitely underground. And the little bit of light must be the surface!

She cursed under her breath as she tried to break the chains, and her hope of getting out of here was slim. All she needed to do was break the chains and go up. She was underground for crying out loud! But it wasn't as easy as she thought.

"Fuck you Jason!" she screamed with rage as more floods of tears run down her cheeks.

She knew she didn't have much time. Even though there's a small hole up the surface, it wouldn't be enough for her to breathe. She knew she could suffocate and die down here. The underground was like a little dug up hole, and there wasn't much space. It felt like she was buried alive; but at least there was a big space.

But she lost hope. She winced and tried to break free again. But there was no use. She might even die down here, while Jason is out there probably hurting her friends. Oh, her friends and... _Riven_.

Her heart pounded when she thought about him. What if... what if he's in danger? She knew she didn't really hate him but she still cared about him. He may be the only person besides the Winx she could trust.

Musa let more tears fall as she remembered him. She hoped he was okay, but she also hoped he would be able to save her. But how on earth was he going to find her UNDERGROUND? The place must be very well hidden. Musa exhaled slowly and put her head down. The pain was too much for her. She would probably only last for three days until she could die from dehydration. And it was extremely dark underground.

She sighed, trying to concentrate and maybe try to use her powers. But it was ineffective...

The next day...

Stella woke up, and she suddenly let out a loud groan. She touched her head gently and winced. She had a TERRIBLE headache. In fact, it was the worst head ache she's ever experienced in the world. She couldn't even remember what happened last night. But whatever happened, she didn't care. She wanted to just hit her head on a table to make the pain go away. But maybe it was useless.

She grunted as she tried to stand up, but her legs were weak. Her body hurt as well but most of all, that head ache got even worse.

She groaned as she crept slowly towards the door. She reached her delicate hands to her messy hair and grabbed a hair band to tie a quick messy bun. She limped towards Bloom and Aisha's room and slammed the door open. They weren't there. She couldn't see Flora and Tecna in their room either. And she definitely didn't see Musa in the room she and her shared.

She sighed loudly and walked down the stairs, to see all of her friends with a cup of coffee, but Musa and Tecna was missing. She lazily sat on the couch and looked at her friends with tired and confused eyes.

"Girls... can... can you tell me where Musa and Tec is? And... and why I have this HORRIBLE headache?!" Stella moaned, and leaned her head in her hands again. The Winx looked at each other and then burst out in laughter.

Stella got confused on why they laughed but she waited until they stopped anyway.

"Okay, let's just say that it's 11 in the morning right now and last night, you and Brandon drank a hell of a lot of alcohol!" Aisha said after she finished laughing, but she smirked a bit.

"It's ELEVEN? And alcohol?!" Stella said, dramatically and stared at them with confusion. Stella was normally one who would wake earlier than the others coz she took longer to get ready so she was surprised she woke up at eleven when she normally wakes up at 6.

"Do you remember the beach party, sweetie?" Flora asked sweetly with concern as well since she knew Stella had a massive hangover.

Stella thought about it for exactly 5 minutes until her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I got drunk with Brandon last night, Tecna and Musa are missing and I have a MASSIVE hangover!" Stella gasped and covered her mouth. It finally hit her. She could remember nearly everything that happened last night so she wasn't surprised anymore about the head ache. She also remembered that she was supposed to have a little jog with Brandon since he probably knew they were both gonna be hangover so they maybe needed a little fresh air. She was also devastated about Musa and Tecna missing. But she knew the others were gonna start finding them later.

"Yup!" Bloom nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh no! Oh no... no... no..." Stella sighed and pinched her nose a bit, "Poor Musa... and Tecna..."

"We'll find them later. The guys might not be awake yet but Brandon might be" Aisha said with a chuckle. Stella instantly ran up the stairs to get ready since Brandon was coming.

"She's getting ready all right!" Bloom laughed as Flora and Aisha chuckled. After taking a quick shower, Stella put on a pair of white very short shorts, an orange and white striped crop top with a strap over each shoulder, and she put on white trainers that had a bit of orange lines on it. It was perfect to have a little jog.

She put her long blonde hair up in a high ponytail and put on one of those band thingies (That goes around her head) that pulls her fringe to the back so her fringe wouldn't be on her forehead. She still had the head ache so she couldn't be bothered to put all her makeup on so all she put was some black mascara and a bit of power on her face.

She then heard the bell so she skipped down the stairs and opened the door. Brandon was looking handsome like always but it clearly looked like he was weak and he had a headache too. His eyes widened a bit when he looked at his girlfriend.

"Wow, Stell! You look so hot!" he grinned at her. Stella smirked at him and thanked him.

"But honey... do you remember what happened last night?" she asked. Brandon groaned a bit and nodded.

"Yes I do remember us getting drunk and I will never EVER drink again! Man, this hangover I got is torture!" Brandon snapped, "I bet yours is worse. I think you drank more than me"

"You have no idea" Stella mumbled and looked up at his beautiful, mesmerising chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Brandon chuckled.

"When are we going then?" Stella questioned, fiddling with her fingers.

"We are going once you give me a kiss," Brandon smirked lazily at her but flashed his white teeth with a smile.

"That would be my pleasure" she smiled at him as he pulled her by her waist and gently pressed his soft lips on hers.

"Before we go for a jog, can we go to that cafe around the corner? My head ache is killing me right now and I'm trying to fight it but it's really hard! I think some coffee would be nice" Stella said once they broke the kiss. Brandon nodded as they both walked to the cafe, their arms around each other's...

Bloom, Flora and Aisha were still in their house trying to think of a solution to find Musa and Tecna.

"Okay, so we know that Timmy is also missing so we are assuming that Tecna must be with him. And we know they were in the sea..." Bloom said, and scratched the back of her neck.

"And Musa's gone into that forest..." Aisha said.

"That means some of us should go into the forest and some of us should go into the sea? On boats?" Flora suggested and then smiled, "I'm going in the forest! There's nature everywhere there!"

"But isn't it a bit dangerous? And what if Tecna got stranded or something? And maybe Musa's gone somewhere else?" Bloom said.

All of a sudden, the girls flinched when the door bell suddenly rang.

Flora stood up and walked towards the door as the other girls followed her. She opened the door and a smile crept on her face when she saw who it was.

"Helia? Guys? What are you doing here?" Flora's sweet voice said. Helia was right in front of her and the other guys were behind him. Only Timmy and Brandon weren't there.

"We wanted to look for Timmy so we guessed you might be looking for Tecna and Musa too" Helia replied with a smile that melted her heart. Suddenly, Riven pushed Helia out of the way and looked at the girls.

"Move out of the way lover boy," Riven growled a bit and glared at the girls, "Musa might be in danger somewhere and you girls are just sitting around in your HOUSE?"

The girls flinched coz of Riven's loud and angry voice but they understood that Riven truly cared about Musa and that he'll do anything to make sure she is safe. The girls also didn't want to tell him that they were actually using their powers trying to locate Musa and Tecna, but unfortunately, Tecna was the one who was good at doing that.

"Riven! You don't have to growl at them! It's not their fault that Musa's gone!" Sky scolded and ignored Bloom's eyes that were on him.

"Whatever. Let's just go" Riven scowled and turned away.

The boys looked at the girls.

"So are we looking for Musa and Tecna and Timmy then?" Nabu asked.

"Umm... yes! actually, we were thinking of splitting up, so some of us look for Musa in the forest where she was gone and some of us go into sea... maybe on boats" Flora explained.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!" Helia grinned at Flora.

"Guys!" a voice suddenly shouted. Riven clenched his fists and growled when he heard whose voice it was. Of course, it's that annoying Jason guy again who is apparently Musa's 'boyfriend'.

"Hey! You're all here!" Jason grinned at them and stood next to them. everybody smiled at him except for Riven.

"You are definitely not welcome here!" Riven snarled at him. He could see a plaster on Jason's nose after he punched him and it looked pretty bad.

"Riven... be nice" Sky mumbled angrily at Riven.

"Why are you here anyway? And how the hell did you find out where Musa's house is?!" Riven growled at him.

"I'm here to help you guys look for MY girlfriend and of course Musa's told me where she lives! She is my girlfriend you know!" Jason replied casually. Riven hated the way he said 'My' and the way he says 'girlfriend'. God, how much he hated him...

"That's nice of you to help us look for Musa" Flora smiled at Jason.

"So... umm... is your nose okay? Sorry about Riven's sudden outburst..." Sky smiled at Jason and looked at him with concern. Riven glared at Sky.

Jason grinned back, "It'll probably get better soon but it hurts like hell!"

Riven tried not to laugh about how much in pain Jason was, but he found it hilarious. He was glad he punched Jason which hurt him so much. _Serves you right you son of a bitch_

Riven couldn't help but snicker, which made everyone glare at him.

"We'd better split up then. Stella and Brandon will be coming very soon so we should wait for them" Aisha said.

"Okay so half of us goes to the beach and the other half goes to the forest?" Helia said.

"Agreed" everyone said.

"How about Stella, Brandon, Riven, Bloom, and I look for Musa, and Sky, Flora, Helia, Aisha and Nabu look for Tecna and Timmy?" Jason suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement but a certain Specialists growled.

"No way am I going in a team with you!" Riven growled.

"But Riven! You and Jason know Musa the most so you have to work together to look for her!" Aisha snapped.

Riven cursed under his breath and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" he grumbled.

"We're waiting for Stella and Brandon" Bloom said.

Riven turned his head away from the group and frowned. He hoped Musa would be okay. He couldn't stand it if Musa was hurt. He wanted her to be safe. And he was definitely suspicious of her boyfriend. That bastard was the number one suspect but he couldn't believe his own friends even let Jason help them look for Musa, whether he is her boyfriend or not. He still hated him, more than ever.

...

After Stella and Brandon went to the cafe, they started to jog in the park. They were still having their headaches but the coffee made it much better.

Stella was jogging with Brandon close beside her. There were a lot of people around them but they didn't care.

"Hey, I just got a text from the Flora saying that we have to return soon coz they are ready to look for Musa, Tecna and Timmy" Stella told Brandon and quickly slipped her phone back in her pocket.

"Oh yeah... forgot about that. We'll go in 20 minutes" Brandon smiled and went a little bit quicker.

"Hey! Wait up! I thought this was meant to be a slow jog! Not running!" Stella shouted when she realised he was getting even faster and faster until he was way in front of her.

Brandon smirked at her and went quicker. "You getting tired already?"

"Shut up Brandon!" Stella growled from a close distance as she tried to keep up. She was panting and she was exhausted because they had been running for 10 minutes straight. But Brandon was teasing her by going way ahead of her.

She didn't normally go for a jog, but she certainly found it fun... at first.

"Brandon! Stop right now!" Stella yelled furiously. He was getting further away.

"Don't worry honey! You'll catch up soon enough!" he yelled back but gave her a cheeky grin.

Stella was getting even more tired by the minute.

"Stupid Brandon! Why can't he just- Ahh!"

Stella suddenly tripped on a huge rock and her knee was sliding against the rough and hard concrete as she winced in pain. Stella fell on the floor and accidentally bumped into someone in the process.

Brandon was still quite far away and it looked like he didn't notice that she fell down.

"Are you okay?" she heard a gentle male's voice so she looked up with her honey eyes and they met emerald green eyes.

**Hi guys! Hope you liked it! sorry if its late, I've been busy and I've just moved in to a new house! Anyway, hope you liked it! Plz review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Not so positive

**Clueless Crush**

Chapter 13: Not so positive

**Hey... I'm so damn sorry for not updating in like.. I don't know... more than a WEEK? I'm so sorry. I actually considered abandoning or deleting this story since I thought it's just a terrible story, and it's pointless, which it is. I also had a writer's block, and I couldn't think of good ideas.  
If this chapter isn't good, and I don't know you're opinions about this story, then I might as well delete it. But I wanted to give it one more chance... that's all. So please review. I'm considering deleting it, but I might change my mind if you guys think it's good. **

**There'll be more Stella and Brandon in this chap btw. **

Stella suddenly tripped on a huge rock and her knee was sliding against the rough and hard concrete as she winced in pain. Stella fell on the floor and accidentally bumped into someone in the process.

Brandon was still quite far away and it looked like he didn't notice that she fell down.

"Are you okay?" she heard a gentle male's voice so she looked up with her honey eyes and they met emerald green eyes.

She stared at the guy in front of her, and nodded slightly, "Y-yeah, I think so"

He offered his hand and she gladly took it, but she winced again when she got up. She looked down at her wounded knee, and then looked at the guy. He had short cropped red hair, (The same colour as Bloom's hair), and gorgeous emerald green eyes. He looked handsome... at least that was what she thought. But nobody can be cuter than her Brandon, but still, this guy looked very cute.

He was very muscular, and he was nearly as tall as Brandon.

Stella stared at him and smiled, "T-thanks for helping me, but do I know you?"

The guy, who looked the same age as her, grinned.

"Yes, you do Stella. I'm one of Jason's friends. I saw you in the beach party last night and you looked very beautiful," he complimented, making Stella blush, "I'm Tyler Smith"

"Thanks, and it's nice to meet you, Ty, if I can call you that?" she squeaked, still blushing a little bit.

"Of course, you can call me anything" he smiled.

"But... how do you know my name though?" she asked, taking a look back to see if Brandon was coming.

"Well, you and your friends are very well known in high school, you're very popular" Tyler replied.

"Oh..." Stella said, and all of a sudden, Brandon came.

"God, Stella! I'm so damn sorry! I didn't mean to tease you like that, and I didn't realise that I was- wait, who is this guy?" Brandon quickly apologized, but then narrowed his eyes at a guy who stood in front of her.

"Oh you're damn right you're sorry! This is all your fault, why I tripped over! And why does it concern you who this guy is?!" Stella snapped, glaring at Brandon a bit.

"Oh, you must be Brandon, we're in the same school, and I'm Tyler by the way," Tyler politely said, and grinned.

"Whatever" Brandon scoffed rudely and turned to Stella, "Look, I didn't mean to do what I did! I was only running ahead of you as a joke! I was teasing you..."

"Oh really? Then you left me here when I got HURT?!" Stella shouted. Brandon gasped and looked down in embarrassment.

"I didn't leave you here..." he mumbled.

"Well you did! You obviously think all of this is a joke! Well, I don't find it funny mister, coz I got hurt, and you only cared about this stupid race more than me!" Stella screamed.

"Stella, damn it! Stop overreacting!" Brandon growled.

"Oh, I'M overreacting? I'm not! And luckily Tyler here helped me! He was the one who helped me, when I expected you to be the one who realised that I was gone!" Stella hissed.

"Oh yeah, so it's all about this guy, huh?" Brandon snarled.

"That 'guy' has a name!" Stella scoffed.

"I'm... I'm Tyler, if you didn't listen" Tyler smiled politely.

"Stay out of this!" Brandon scowled.

"Hey! You can't just be rude to him!" Stella snapped angrily.

"Umm... I'll just... uhh... go. I don't want to be the reason why you guys are arguing... so..." Tyler smiled slightly at Stella and then at Brandon and walked away.

And secretly, Tyler walked away, with a satisfied smirk on his face . . .

Stella was standing to one side due to her bad knee, but had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Brandon looked away with his hands in his pockets.

"You know... if that guy wasn't here... we wouldn't have been fighting!" Brandon raised his voice slightly. Luckily there weren't much people in the park, so nobody really noticed them.

"Excuse ME? You are the troublemaker here! You started it!" Stella growled.

"I started it? You did!" Brandon scoffed.

"You did!"

"No you did!"

"Excuse me? YOU young man started it!"

"What! You don't even have to add 'excuse me' for dramatic effect! Geez, you're such a drama queen" Brandon scowled.

"I thought you would know that by now" Stella hissed.

"Well, now that I do, I wish I never kissed you that time! I wish I stayed with Kimberley!" Brandon snapped, but then he gulped when he realised what he just said. Stella's eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly.

"What did you just say?!" Stella growled.

"N... n... nothing! I... I didn't mean it! I was just-"

"Well then, if you'd prefer your bitchy ex, then so be it!" Stella snapped, cutting him off, and plopping herself on the bench to calm down, and to rest since her knee was still hurting. The wound was worse than an average wound on the knee.

"Oh damn it! Honey, I didn't mean it" Brandon frowned, looking down at his girlfriend... but he guessed she might not want to think of him as her boyfriend anymore.

"Don't 'honey' me, it won't work. That sentence you just said could've earned you a slap and a whole load more of shouting but at least I'm calm about it, so you'd better get away now" Stella hissed. She wished she could just stand up and walk away... if it wasn't for her knee.

Brandon ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Please Stella, I was just so angry... and I didn't even realise the things that came out of my mouth! I seriously didn't mean it!" Brandon sighed.

"Well, you should learn to control your mouth then... and I guess you should've controlled it the time you kissed me... you obviously regretted kissing me, causing your ex, who you love so much to break up with you..." Stella muttered, but her voice became weaker by the second. She felt tears on the edge of falling.

"No, I never regretted kissing you! in fact, it was the best time of my life! Can you please just forgive me, and forget about it?" Brandon tried to reason with her, but she was being too stubborn. But he also knew it IS his fault. well, not entirely.

"Gee, I wish I can forgive you that EASILY! But it's not, and I was so... so... so hurt by your words.." Stella started to have tears in her eyes.

Brandon hated himself for making her cry, and he wished he could sit beside her and wrap his arms around her.

He stepped a bit closer to her, but then she put her hand up.

"Leave me alone, please" Stella spat quietly, wiping more tears.

"Please Stell," Brandon begged slightly, and looked into her bog, gorgeous honey eyes, "H... how are you gonna get home?"

"I don't care" she simply replied.

"But... but I'm concerned for you, I mean, your knee is hurt..." Brandon frowned, wanting to cry too but keeping a confident face.

Stella turned away from him and sobbed.

Brandon sat next to her, and turned his head away. He still wanted to stay with her, until she could forgive him.

A few minutes later, Stella suddenly felt a magic wave... of some sort... she thought it was a... a sound wave? Was Musa really ok?!

Stella's face lit up a bit when she realised that she could be the one to find her best friend, whose missing, but then she thought about her knee.

"Shit" she quietly cursed, and got her phone out. If she couldn't walk, then do it the new way.

"What are you doing?" Brandon questioned.

"Calling the taxi, so please don't come" Stella hissed slightly and was about to type the numbers in but then Brandon snatched the phone from her.

"Hey! Give that back!" Stella snapped.

"No, you are coming home with me, you don't have to waste your money on such things" Brandon growled, standing up.

"I'm not coming home mister, and you'd better give that back or I'll call the police!" Stella growled.

Brandon snorted and waved her phone up and down, "How are you gonna do that without a phone?"

Stella gasped a bit and looked down, trying to think of a way. Inside, she really still loved Brandon so she didn't want him to go into jail, but all she can do is just shout out something and other people will call the police for her. But there were no other options... and she felt stupid.

"I... I don't know!" she cried.

"Then?" he smirked slightly.

"God damn it! I hate you so much right now..." she muttered, glaring at him.

"Sure, sure" he smiled a bit and took her in his arms, carrying her bridal style, "And that's why you love me"

"If you seriously think I love you, then think again" she mumbled, trying to not touch his body as much as possible, but their bodies were practically touching each others.

Brandon chuckled after what she said, but he still knew that deep down, she really did love him...

...

Once Stella and Brandon arrived, the others were staring at them coz Stella had a bad knee and was in Brandon's arms.

"Oh my freaking god! Where have you two lovebirds been? Just carrying her while we wait here for YOU!" Riven growled at them.

"Oh... guys, what happened?" Flora asked in concern, looking at Stella.

"Just... a little... accident" Stella replied, sighing, "And now you can put me down Brandon"

"No, you're still hurt" he said.

"Well I'm capable of walking by myself thank you very much!" Stella growled. Brandon rolled his eyes and gently put her down.

"So, if you're hurt then you won't be able to come, right?" Bloom asked.

"No, I have to save our friends, I have to come" Stella said, trying to go inside the house.

"I'm gonna get changed quickly, and I don't care about the wound" Stella sighed, and limped slowly to the door. All of a sudden, Brandon swooped her in his arms.

"Oomph! Hey!" Stella complained.

"I didn't think you can go upstairs with that wound" Brandon shrugged, walking inside.

"I'm gonna help Stella with her knee, be right back" Flora said and ran into the house too.

"Wait, Flo, I'm coming with you!" Bloom called out.

Once Brandon brought Stella to her room, he settled her on the bed, as Flora and Bloom came in.

Brandon moved away and stood at one side of the room.

"Okay, Brandon, I appreciate for you to help me get up here, but will you please leave? I'm gonna get changed and the girls are gonna help me with my wound" Stella said.

"But... but you get changed in front of me all the time!" Brandon said.

"Not anymore" Stella hissed, as Bloom closed the door.

"Well Stella, I know the healing spell but then the others might think why you're cured so quickly. You would normally still get the scar. How about I wrap some bandages around your knee and you have to pretend it still hurts a bit, even though the spell will make you feel no pain whatsoever?" Flora smiled kindly.

"Yeah sure, thanks Flo" Stella grinned.

"I'll add a spell to Flora's spell to make the wound heal even quicker" Bloom smiled at her best friend, as she nodded.

...

A few minutes later, Stella and the girls came down. Stella was wearing thin baby pink leggings and an orange tank top, and a hot pink jumper over it, with a pair of white trainers, it wasn't something she'd normally wear, but it would cover up the wound, with the bandage around it.

"Are you okay Stella?" Nabu questioned. Stella eyes the girls and nodded.

"Well, kinda. It still hurts but it's better than before" she replied.

"We agreed that Stella, Brandon, Riven, Jason, and I look for Musa, and Sky, Flora, Helia, Aisha and Nabu look for Tecna and Timmy" Bloom explained, and Stella and Brandon nodded.

"Ok guys! Let's split up! Our group will starting looking near the beach since that was where Tecna and Timmy were last seen in the beach party, and if necessary, we might have to get a boat and look near the seas, since they did go on a boat, ok?" Sky said, and the others nodded.

The others decided to look for Musa in the forests near the beach party.

"Okay. We're here but where should we start? I mean, the forest is so unbelievably huge!" Stella gasped.

"We should split up" Bloom said.

"Wow, you sound just like Sky" Riven snorted, and Bloom glared at him.

"But, I guess we should split up into two teams. Three of us looks for Musa in that direction, and two of us looks for Musa in another direction" Jason said.

"Well in that case, Bloom and I search over there" Stella said.

"No freaking way! I'm not going with Jason and Brandon! I especially don't want to go with JASON! I'm going solo" Riven scowled.

"Geez, you're so stubborn" Brandon growled.

"Shut up Brandon!" Riven scoffed.

"Fine then! I'll go with Riven and Brandon, and Stella, you go with Jason" Bloom demanded.

"No way! I said I'm going SOLO!" Riven complained.

"Do you prefer to go with ME and Brandon or Stella and Jason?!" Bloom questioned, angrily.

Riven cursed under his breath and mumbled, "You and Brandon, of course I don't want to be with this creep and that irritating blonde "

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Brandon said.

"I don't even know who you are to call me your girlfriend!" Stella chirped.

"Guys! Let's just GO!" Jason shouted. The others calmed down and split up immediately.

...An hour later...

Stella and Jason were roaming through the woods, in search of their friend. The woods had plenty of huge trees, and the floor was damp. Stella, of course, didn't enjoy walking through any of this.

They had been searching for over an hour, and they haven't said a single word to each other. Stella was very exhausted, and Jason was too.

The beautiful blonde was looking at everything around her, as Jason walked next to her, thinking of something.

"So... I haven't really known you that long, but what's Tyler Smith like? I mean, I met him today, and I know he's one of your best friends..." Stella said, trying to start a conversation with Jason. She hasn't talked to him much... maybe she never had but now was probably the chance to talk to her best friend's boyfriend.

Jason looked away, smirking, and then looked at Stella with an innocent smile.

"Well, he definitely is my best friend. He's very kind actually, and he's a great man. A lot of girls like him, but he says he only wants to find 'the one'. It's very cute actually. You two would be good friends" Jason grinned, and Stella smiled.

"Ooh... and he definitely doesn't mind shopping. In fact, he kinda likes it" Jason added, and after hearing what he said, she blushed.

"He does sound very kind... well... not like Brandon, but I guess he's kind too" Stella whispered, sighing.

"Are you and Brandon okay?" Jason asked politely, "If you don't mind me asking"

"Oh no, it's okay, I don't mind. Well, we're okay... umm... kinda. Tyler knows most of what happened between me and him when we had the little jog... so probably you'd find out from him" she explained.

"Oh... good, good" he smiled, looking around, "I hope Musa will be okay"

"She will be, I promise. And when we find her, you two will be together again" Stella smiled, patting his shoulder gently.

"Thanks," Jason grinned.

"Wait! I think I heard something..." Stella said, stepping forward and narrowing her eyes a bit, "It sounded like a scream... Oh my gosh! It sounded like Musa's scream!"

All of a sudden, Stella felt a sharp force hit her head, causing her to stumble to the ground, unconscious.

Jason snorted behind her, "You deserved that, stupid pixie"

**Okay guys, I know it's terrible, but hope you liked it anyway. And I apologize for not updating in a while. There will be more things happening and I promise there will be a VERY surprising thing happening to ****Bloom and Sky****, but I can only post the next chapter if you review. I'm still thinking about whether I should delete this story or not, but if you have ideas, please give me SOME! I'm begging you! I won't be able to continue without it! ****PM**** me some ideas if you can, especially for Tecna and Timmy since I'm VERY stuck on them! And I'm doing a new story if I do decide to forget about this one, and Plz review! Thanks again! :)**

-MR125


	14. Chapter 14: Problems getting worse

**Clueless Crush**

Chapter 14: Problems getting worse

"Wait! I think I heard something..." Stella said, stepping forward and narrowing her eyes a bit, "It sounded like a scream... Oh my gosh! It sounded like Musa's scream!"

All of a sudden, Stella felt a sharp force hit her head, causing her to stumble to the ground, unconscious.

Jason snorted behind her, "You deserved that, stupid pixie"

He then lifted Stella up in his muscular arms and threw her over his shoulders, with an evil smirk on his handsome face.

Stella's vision became blurry, and her head ached so badly. She felt weak, as if she couldn't move or feel her body. She slowly opened her eyes a bit and realised that there were still trees and the forest in front of her.

That was when she realised that SOMEONE is obviously carrying her over their shoulder!

She lowered her gaze weakly as the person threw her off their shoulder and hit her against a tree.

That was when she realised that she HAD to wake up! Stella looked up and gasped when she saw Jason, with strong ropes in his hands.

"Jason?! W... what are you doing?!" Stella screamed weakly, her eyes widening. What was HE trying to do?

Jason smirked at her and snorted, "What pixie, haven't realised I'm evil yet?"

Stella gasped again, finally realising that he isn't indeed, what she thought he was. Jason, the guy whom she thought actually LOVED her best friend Musa, was the enemy!

Stella squirmed as he held her tight by her wrists and wrapped the strong rope around it roughly.

"But... but I thought you were..." she muttered.

"Well I'm NOT!" Jason growled, "I never was. I'm with Selena if you haven't known"

Stella immediately started to get the ropes off of her as Jason tied some more on her ankles.

"YOU... YOU BASTARD!" She yelled in fury, glaring at him.

"I'm afraid you don't scare me, Blondie" he snickered, getting a piece of white cloth from his hands.

Stella was practically tied up now, and she couldn't move much. She was tied against a tree!

She kicked her legs a bit as sweat ran down her forehead, and tears threatened to fall.

"You'll never get out of here, Musa won't either" he chuckled, "Your pretty little boyfriend won't get out of here either"

Stella felt her eyes stung with tears. She whimpered and looked up weakly at Jason.

He was getting closer, and she tried to move her legs a bit by kicking, but she was unsuccessful.

She couldn't do anything, she was helpless. So she only did the thing she can do in this situation.

Stella instantly let out a loud, screeching scream, which backfired Jason. He didn't expect it.

But her scream immediately stopped when she felt the white cloth covering her nose and mouth.

Stella squirmed as she tried to push the cloth away, and try to breathe. But it was hard, very hard. She couldn't stand a chance. She felt her body getting weaker, and she felt like she could faint.

And before she knew it, she fell unconscious... the last thing she heard was Jason's footsteps getting further away.

...

"Guys, did you just hear that?" Brandon asked nervously, as his lips quivered in worry, when he almost thought he heard a scream, but a scream from somebody he knew very... VERY well.

"Hear what?" Riven scoffed, "You must be hearing things"

"I heard it... too" Bloom stuttered, biting her lip and a worried expression clearly shown on her pretty face.

Brandon stepped towards her and grinned slightly, "You actually heard it?"

Riven scowled and rolled his eyes, "I heard nothing, you guys must be going insane or something"

Bloom and Brandon glared at him.

"Look, we really need to concentrate in finding Musa, all right?!" Riven seethed, narrowing his eyes at the forest in front of them.

"You really do like Musa, don't you?" Brandon smirked.

"Haha, and THAT'S definitely a true fact!" Bloom chuckled.

Riven glared at them and scoffed, "As if! I hate that brat! I just..."

"You just? You just what? You LOVE and HATE her at the same time?" Brandon teased.

Riven clenched his fists tightly and growled under his breath, "No, and shut up Brandon!"

Brandon and Bloom gave each other a look but then Brandon's eyes widened when he heard the scream again.

"Guys, I've got to go. I swear I heard..." Brandon paused.

"...Stella" Bloom finished for him, and gasped.

"Wait, it couldn't be! She's with JASON!" Riven said, but then chuckled, "You know Stella, she's scared of anything! Even creepy crawlies like spiders... and probably getting her precious little heels in dirty mud... so she could scream for any of those reasons... obviously"

Brandon thought about it for a minute. He knew Stella, she would scream like that even if little bugs crawl on her legs. Riven was right. But he couldn't bring himself to believe it. What if she really was in danger? Brandon couldn't cope with that.

He then thought maybe she AND Jason are in trouble... so he stepped into the forest, deciding to look for them, "I'm going. I need to find Stella"

"Wait! Are you freakin SERIOUS! Did you even hear what I said?" Riven said.

"I heard, perfectly well. But... I don't have a good feeling about... this" Brandon gulped, looking back at Bloom, who nodded for him to do what he wanted to do. Riven didn't really care, and Brandon knew that Riven wanted to search for Musa instead, since he had a feeling Riven liked her.

"Good luck guys, and rescue Musa" Brandon nodded at both of them, and ran towards the direction of the faint voice. It couldn't be heard anymore, but he still wanted to make sure Stella was safe. It sounded like the voice was very far away, but all that mattered is if Stella will be okay, and he loved her, even though she was still angry with him.

...

Sky, Flora, Helia, Aisha and Nabu were already near the edge of the beach, trying to figure out how to look for Tecna and Timmy.

"We've searched everywhere on the beach..." Sky sighed.

"Except for the sea! How about... we go on the sea on a boat?" Aisha suggested.

"And what? Just look for them in the water?! We can't Aisha! It's impossible, they can't be in the water!" Nabu snapped slightly, crossing his arms.

Aisha looked at him with a hurt expression and looked away. Nabu immediately felt guilty since he kinda raised his voice at her, but he just couldn't help it. He still remembered the kiss they had, and it was so special to him, it meant the whole world... but when Aisha said it was just a silly mistake, it broke his heart. He thought they actually had a special moment there, and he felt a spark... but she obviously didn't. And because of it, he couldn't help but be a little rude to her, even though it hurts him inside.

"Well, we do know that Tec and Tim went on a boat last night..." Flora sighed.

"Hmm... maybe Tec and Tim got stranded? You know, in the news, they said the weather was really bad near the oceans so maybe they had a little accident and got stranded in a deserted island?" Helia said.

"Oh yeah! That's definitely something we have to agree on" Flora said, and the others nodded.

"So, maybe we should go into the sea? Well, on boats, like Aisha said, and find an island or something..." Nabu bit his lip nervously.

"Yes, that's a good idea. But we'll have to tell the others about it first" Sky said.

"Yeah, you're right, Sky. We should tell the others who are looking for Musa first since we're gonna be going somewhere quite far away and they'll be worried about us to" Flora said. All of a sudden, a phone rang.

"Let's split up to look for them" Sky said, "And I need to take this phone call very quickly, I'll catch up with Flora and Helia in a minute, okay?"

Sky ran off somewhere to take the phone call as the others split up.

Helia grinned at Flora and took her hand. "Let's go, my flower. I'll be right with you"

Flora blushed lightly and smiled back, placing her delicate hands in his big hands. And they started walking into the forest in hopes of finding their friends.

She also noticed that Helia called her 'Flower', the name someone once used to call her, and it brought back so many memories... but then she became a little suspicious.

...

Brandon crept through the woods as quietly as he can. The scent of sizzling smoke filled his nostrils. He wondered where it came from...

The handsome brunette man lifted his gaze to the midnight blue sky, filled with beautiful sparkling stars. It was night time, and he was afraid he might be late.

He knew his girl is out there somewhere, he heard her scream. The scream of fear and pain. But he couldn't even see her. He was desperate to find her. He wanted to protect her from any danger that could harm her.

It was nearly 9 PM. He walked closer towards the forest, but then he heard something...

Brandon ran through the forest, trying to figure out what sound he was hearing, but then, he stopped instantly when he saw...

He saw,_ her_.

He immediately crouched down and stared at the person in front of him, who was tied up against a tree and had a piece of cloth covering their mouth.

"S-Stella?" Brandon's voice was so soft and quiet, it could barely be heard. But she definitely heard it.

Brandon stared at his girl in horror. She was sort of unconscious, but still awake. She was still conscious, but very weak. Her hands were tied up to the tree behind her, and it was very tight.

He couldn't believe the audible noise he heard was the sound his girlfriend made when she winced in pain.

"Fuck..." he silently cursed, seeing some scars around her hands.

"Brandon?" it was barely a whisper... but he knew she was trying to get to him.

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing her big honey eyes, who stared at him, weakly.

"I'm here, honey, I'm here..." Brandon whispered in the softest voice possible and frowned in sadness at her. He couldn't believe she was here. Whoever did this to her, he was sure he'll kill them for this. Who would dare do this to HIS girl?

Stella started to whimper and tears fell, which made him aware of why she was in pain.

He tried to find something sharp enough to cut the rope that was so tight around her wrists. He then found a little sharp piece of glass so he slowly started cutting the rope, but being ever so gentle and careful in case he accidentally cuts into her skin.

Once the ropes were free, Stella jumped into his embrace.

She silently sobbed into his shoulder which made him wrap his muscular arms around her.

"I was scared... I ... I didn't know what to do! I just..." Stella mumbled in fear and worry, hugging Brandon tighter. Her voice was filled with nervousness and fright. Her body was shivering and he could feel that. His heart broke to see her like this; but he didn't exactly know what happened to her, but whatever happened, it must have been bad.

"Stella, you don't know how bad I feel right now..." Brandon's voice cracked, getting softer but filled with sadness.

Stella slowly pulled away and stared into his chocolate coloured eyes. Beautiful, eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I... I can't believe I wasn't there for you when this... happened" Brandon replied, sighing.

"Are you blaming yourself? Are you blaming yourself for what happened to me?!" she asked in disbelief.

Brandon sighed, lowering his gaze to the ground.

Stella's expression changed into anger as she slapped him on the cheek, not very hard, but it hurt just a little.

"How dare you blame yourself for this?! It's not your fault Brandon!" Stella snapped.

"I... I know... but.. It just hurts the fact that I didn't come here soon enough and t-this morning... when I left you when we were running..."

"Shh..." Stella placed a finger on his lips, interrupting him. He looked into her eyes in surprise and smiled.

"It's not your fault, okay? And about this morning... it doesn't matter. I don't blame you for it. And... thanks for saving me, my hero" Stella whispered, grinning sheepishly at him, "I love you..."

Brandon was surprised for a second, but he replied by saying 'I love you too' and then leaned in, planting a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

When he was about to pull away, she pulled him closer towards her, their bodies touching, as she dug her small hands into his hair, making him kiss her deeper. The heat was radiating from each other's bodies and they both felt out of control.

Stella let out a soft moan as his big hands reached her waist, and it ran up her body, and then down the soft skin of her hands...

But when his hands reached her palms, her instantly broke the kiss, and looked down at her hands.

Stella was taken by surprise when he just suddenly pulled away, breaking the kiss, so she stared up at him, with a worried expression. But when she noticed him lowering his gaze, she followed them.

Brandon gasped when he felt the hot liquid trailing down her hands. There was much of it, but there was still quite a lot. Stella stared at her own... blood.

"Blood..." Brandon whispered in disbelief, "How did you... have... blood... on your wrist?"

Stella sighed, "It's no big deal... it's just a little cut on my wrist..."

"Oh my god... I did this! When I was cutting the rope, I accidentally cut you! Damn it!" Brandon cursed, frowning in disappointment of himself. He couldn't believe HE himself hurt her! He never intended to do it, he did it accidentally. But that feel of blaming himself again came back.

"Brandon, relax! It's just a little-"

"It's just a little cut? I know it is! But... but I DID it! I... I can't believe I hurt you..." Brandon said.

"Brandon, I can't stand here knowing that you're blaming yourself... You did it to help me, and you did it accidentally, so does it matter?" Stella frowned.

Brandon noticed his girlfriend frowning, and it made him devastated, so he stepped a little closer to her, but not even a metre close.

"I'm sorry Stell, I didn't mean to" Brandon whispered softly, taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly.

"It's not your fault" she replied boldly, crossing her arms, "And, there's nothing to say sorry for..."

Brandon nodded in relief and lifted his gaze to her eyes.

Stella took a deep breath, "Can... can we go home, now? I mean, it's very late... and I'm exhausted. We haven't found Musa yet and I'm not even sure Tecna and Timmy are found yet, so can we? We'll have to see the others first... but I'm not trying to be selfish to Musa, Tecna or Timmy, but honestly, I'm not feeling well..."

Brandon nodded briefly and took a step towards her.

He still felt guilty coz she got hurt because of HIM, but he was also thinking about why she was tied up on the tree in the first place. And now, he didn't feel like being that close to her anymore knowing that the guilt was still there.

"I guess it is late, and... we need to treat your cut. We'll look for the others now... let's go" Brandon sighed.

Stella nodded and walked to his side, but when she noticed him taking a little step away from her, she felt a bit... lonely. She was scared that he was too guilty of himself to be close to her anymore...

She sighed, crossed her arms in front of her chest and looking away. She shivered a bit since she was cold and she was expecting him to at least wrap an arm around her or hug her, but he didn't even bother.

They carried on walking until they saw someone familiar.

"Isn't that Flora and Helia?" Stella said. Brandon smiled at her slightly and nodded.

"Let's go to them" he said, taking off in front of her which reminded her of this morning, when he left her after the jog.

...

Aisha and Nabu were wandering around the forest for a few hours now, and they haven't even said a word to each other. Not even a SINGLE word.

Aisha sighed, shivering a bit coz of the cold wind. The wind drifted pass her hair, making her curly brown locks fly in the air, and when Nabu saw it, it made him stare at her like she was beautiful.

She got a bit annoyed because of the silence that has lasted for a few hours. She knew he was still quite angry about that time when they kissed, but I didn't necessarily mean she didn't want to communicate or have little casual friendly conversations with him...

She growled in frustration and looked at him, and he was looking to the side.

"You know, I'm getting absolutely frustrated coz we're not talking... we've been walking in this god damn place for a few hours and haven't said a word to each other! Look, I know you're still angry about that little... moment we had but we could at least try to talk... you know" Aisha sighed, staring at his cute face.

But she didn't get a reaction from him.

He didn't even look at her, or talk to her in response. Was he really hating her THAT much?

"What? So you're just ignoring me now?!" Aisha snapped.

"I'd rather not talk" Nabu simply said, with a sigh.

Aisha looked at him with rage but decided to let him be.

All of a sudden, they heard voices.

Aisha looked at Nabu in confusion and realised that he was too, confused.

She took a few steps forward, trying to figure out what the strange sounds were, but she couldn't see a thing coz it was absolutely dark.

She stepped closer, and Nabu watched her in concern, afraid that the sounds might be a sign of danger.

"Aisha, I don't think it's a good idea to go there" Nabu warned, wrapping his hand around her wrist, and looking at her in concern.

Aisha glared at him and took her hand out of his, "As if you care!"

Nabu face-palmed himself coz she was being too loud, and he thought it wouldn't be a good idea to be loud in case whatever the strange noises were coming from could hear them.

"I do care!" he hissed quietly.

"Prove it!" she snapped, raising her voice louder to make him annoyed.

"Umm..." Nabu stuttered, looking around and trying to find ideas.

"Doesn't look like you can prove it, jerk" she growled. Nabu sighed in frustration.

She ignored his complaints and stepped even more closely to the voices, trying to be as brave as possible. She didn't care if she might get into danger, coz he doesn't necessarily care either.

Nabu felt sweat running down his forehead, and he was very worried that Aisha might get into trouble by doing such stupid things. He did care for her, and he didn't want any danger to come upon her. He really cared, very much. But he didn't know how to prove it to her.

At the moment, she was behind a tree, but she was getting closer to the side of the tree. The noises got louder...

All of a sudden, Nabu grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him behind a huge tree, surprising her. Aisha got very scared and was about to scream but then she felt a hand cover her mouth, which made her squirm.

"Relax, it's me..." Nabu whispered softly in her ear, trying to make her be quiet.

Aisha's breathing was so fast, but as soon as she heard his wonderful voice, she relaxed and felt calm. But it was so unexpected.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"I'm proving to you that I . . . do care about... you. I don't want you to go there coz you might get into trouble... so please, just stay with me. I do care about you, Aisha" he whispered silently, making her look up at his gorgeous violet eyes, that looked like she could melt in them.

She sighed in relief and removed his hand from her mouth. But she realised his other hand was near her waist, so she twisted around in his arms, which made her face him making his hand lean on the bare skin of her back. It made her shiver, slightly.

She sighed and looked into his eyes, and smiled slightly, "I'm glad you care"

Nabu also sighed in relief and grinned at her.

"Let's see what those noises were, together" he whispered softly, keeping the grin on his face as he took her delicate hands in his and lead her to the place the noises were coming from.

They walked towards the noises together, and gasped when they saw the 5 people in front of them.

"Stella? Brandon? Sky? Flora and Helia? You guys have been here all along?" Aisha said.

"No, Helia, Sky and I just came across Stella and Brandon a few minutes ago" Flora explained.

"Any luck in finding Musa, Tecna or Timmy?" Nabu asked.

"No" the others replied while shaking their heads.

"We were gonna go on the boats to look for Timmy and Tecna but we can't anymore since it's very late and the boats won't be allowed out at night so..." Helia said.

"We couldn't find Musa either, we're starting to worry... " Stella frowned.

"Wait, Stella, weren't you with Jason?" Brandon questioned in confusion.

"I was... and weren't you with Bloom and Riven?" Stella asked back.

"I was but then I heard you scream so I came over to save you... wait a second! What the hell happened with Jason? If he was with you, wouldn't he be tied up with you or something..." Brandon muttered.

"Stella got tied up?" Sky asked.

"Yes, and she was supposed to be with Jason" Brandon said.

"If... if she was supposed to be with Jason then..." Helia's voice trailed off.

"What happened to Jason? And who tied you up Stell?" Aisha questioned.

"I don't know who tied me up...WAIT A MINUTE! If Jason was with me, but suddenly disappeared when I woke up then he must be the one who..." Stella gasped, her eyes widening and her hand covering her mouth, in utter surprise.

...

He opened the little door on the ground which was covered in leaves, and jumped into the darkness.

He landed swiftly on the ground, and looked up.

Musa weakly put her head up and growled when she saw the man approaching her.

"Jason," she seethed, "YOU DID THIS!"

Jason simply snorted, staring at her weak body, "You got that right"

She growled again, a deep and husky one, trying to endure the pain. The chains that were around her wrists and ankles were magic ones, and they made her weak and give her little sharp pain all over her body. It was torture; and she could feel her body getting weaker by the second.

She got a few cuts down her legs and arms, and her head felt dizzy... Musa felt like it was killing her slowly... and she knew she wouldn't last long.

"I . . . I can't believe YOU would do this!" she screamed in rage, "I fucking trusted you! I loved you! But you ... b... betrayed me! H-how could you?"

Jason smirked and stepped closer towards her, "I guess you shouldn't have trusted a guy you just met"

Musa sighed in frustration and lowered her gaze to the ground, thinking about how HE betrayed her. It's awful, coz she really did trust him. She thought she should never trust a guy again, and she remembered that she never really did trust a guy, so how the hell DID she trust this jerk in the first place?!

Hell, she wouldn't trust another guy ever again...

And, it was true what he said. Musa thought about how stupid she was to just become someone's girlfriend when you don't know them well.

"Well, I'll never make that same mistake AGAIN" Musa hissed, wincing when she felt her body weaken. Those chains really were the work of dark magic. Which meant... Serena. The witch she and the Winx are looking for, and Musa assumed that Jason works for that witch. She should've known this from the start instead of getting distracted.

"You know Musa, if I didn't listen to Serena, _our mistress_, I would've actually stayed with you..." Jason chuckled, stepping a little closer to her, which made her suspicious. She couldn't even feel her body at all, it was numb.

"Mistress? Our? T-there's... m-more of... you?" Musa stuttered, feeling like she was about to faint. But she knew she was strong, she was a fairy, one of the most powerful fairies in the universe, so she could just stand the dark magic, even though it was weakening her.

Jason looked at her with an evil smirk on his face and nodded.

Musa also felt sick when Jason said he would've stayed with her if he didn't listen to his 'mistress'. Just thinking about it made her gag.

"And well, it makes me sick thinking about you and me together again!" Musa snapped in fury.

"Hmm... I guess so, but actually, I did find you _very..._ _attractive_" he said in a low tone, cupping Musa's cheek and staring at her deep in the eyes.

"Stay the hell away from me" she warned, giving him a deadly glare. She tried concentrating on her magic, but it was useless. If only she could get these chains off her wrists and ankles, and then she would be able to punch the hell out of this bastard, even though she probably wouldn't be able to do that. Even if these chains come off, she would still be weak, and she would be unconscious.

His hand ran down her shivering body, and stopped at her waist. She tried to move, but she couldn't. it also didn't help the fact that she was only wearing a BIKINI! She was still wearing the bikini from the beach party, which made her body shiver in the cold.

"You're beautiful, hot, and those other stuff, Musa, every guys notice" Jason smirked at her, letting his hand go and leaning forward. By this point, Musa could feel herself getting weaker... like her soul was leaving her body.

She was at the edge of unconsciousness, and it would take another minute or so until she would lose her consciousness. And she couldn't fight this asshole either.

"I swear, I will kill you once I get out of here..." she mumbled in rage, lifting her gaze to meet straight into his.

"You'll try... but you'll never succeed. And... you'll never get out of here, you're little friends won't help you" Jason snickered.

"T-that's not... true!" Musa snapped.

"It is, coz there's more of us. And your friends would be defeated, before they ever get to you... like that Blondie you know" Jason smirked in reply. Musa gasped a bit, her eyes widening. She started to worry about her best friend, Stella. She hoped she was okay. But it didn't sound like it.

"Don't you ever go near her! If you want to kill me, then just fucking kill me! But spare my friends... don't hurt them! I'll... I'll do whatever you want as long as you don't hurt my friends!" Musa bit her lip, feeling fresh tears run down her eyes and cheeks.

"Hmm... I'll have to think about that, coz why in the world would I kill such a gorgeous girl like you?" Jason scoffed, chuckling slightly. He was then right in front of her, and she could feel his cold hands on hers.

As he got closer, she got even weaker. Her body was ice cold, and shivering, and she was trembling with fear.

There was no hope...

Musa's vision became blurry, and she felt the dark magic go through her. She didn't know where it was coming from, but it hurt her. It was torturing her, slowly.

Her breathing was rasped, and low. The pain was too much for her to handle, and she knew she would be unconscious any second now...

"I hope you die in hell, Jase" she growled, glaring at him.

She looked up slowly and weakly, to see Jason smirking. The darkness was around them and she was still chained to the wall. There was definitely no chance in getting out now. she could feel his cold hands on her shivering skin... and she wanted it to stop.

She lost hope, and she had to stop trying to endure the pain... Musa's eyes slowly closed as her head weakly leaned down.

She lost it. There wasn't any hope left... it was the end for her.

"Stay the fuck away from her!"

She lost hope, but then she heard a voice... it was the voice she thought was a beautiful Melody... and the man she could always count on. But she couldn't recognise the voice very well, coz she already... _fainted_.

**Ok guys, so sorry for updating late! I bet you're used to it already... but I'm quite buy these days. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for those who PM-ed me some suggestions, your awesome! This story will get more interesting very soon coz later on in the story, the guys will discover that the Winx are actually... fairies! Anyway, hope you liked it, and plz review! **

**-MR125**


	15. Chapter 15: Finally!

**Clueless Crush**

Chapter 15: Finally!

**I'm so so SO SORRY for updating very very LATE! I can't guarantee I won't update it this late ever again, but anyway, I'm sorry. the reason why is coz at the moment, I'm on a holiday and I'm staying in another country where internet is very limited, and I'm staying here for 2 weeks. So yeah, that's why. There's been a lot going on and you know, I've been busy in this holiday. It's fun though! **

**And there's been a few people asking me about whom Jason actually is and if he is Jason Queen from season 4. He is a made up character I totally made up and I actually had no idea why I named him Jason. But he is definitely not the same Jason Queen in season 4, coz this one's made up. Here's chap 15 and sorry again!**

**...**

Riven stomped his way on the forest with an expression of anger, and his hands were clenched tightly together. He scanned the area around him and growled in frustration.

"God, why are we just standing here! We need to find Musa! I'm fed up of us not trying hard enough to look for her!" Riven whined.

"Riven, calm down" Bloom said calmly, staring up at his face. He turned his head to look at her.

"How am I supposed to calm down when Musa is out there somewhere probably being kidnapped and maybe even..."

"Enough! Riven, I know you're concerned about Musa and believe me, I am too but would you please stop complaining and whining like a... like a_ baby_!" Bloom scolded, interrupting his sentence.

"I'm not a baby" Riven growled.

"Then stop acting like one! Everybody is worried about Musa but complaining won't help" Bloom said. Riven scoffed at her and sighed. A few minutes later, Riven took his phone out.

"Yes! There's a connection here! I can take phone calls right here but not past that area over there" Riven grinned, looking at his phone.

"That's good," Bloom smiled slightly as Riven put his phone back in his pocket.

"So, I noticed that something's going on between you and Sky," he started, looking around again.

When Bloom didn't reply, Riven turned to look at her and noticed that her head was turned to the side and she was frowning.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked softly, leaning closer to her. He heard her let out a soft sigh which made him frown in concern.

"I'm sorry if I said anything wrong-"

"It's okay, really" she whispered with another sigh.

Riven bit his lip a bit and his head shot up when he heard a soft, quiet sob.

"Aw, gee, Bloom, d-don't cry..." he whispered softly. Bloom sniffled and shivered slightly when she felt his hand on her shoulder. His touch was so gentle, that it was something she'd never thought Riven would do.

"I'm... I'm not good at this," Riven admitted, looking down at her but getting a few inches closer.

Bloom tried to forget about Sky but when Riven said it, she couldn't let it go again. She didn't blame Riven though. But she couldn't stand thinking that Sky kissed her when he had a girlfriend, but she actually loved him, but this dilemma couldn't be solved.

She was taken by surprise when she felt her body being embraced in a muscular one, and as soon as she realised what was happening, she hugged back.

She couldn't believe RIVEN would do this, but she was grateful that he did. She thought this was a start of a new friendship, and maybe if she was friends with him, then maybe she could ask him some stuff about Sky, since she was intrigued to find out what he really was like.

Riven pulled away and held her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently. Bloom nodded and leaned up to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I'm fine" she replied with a small smile, "Thanks for being a good friend"

Riven smiled back at her despite the fact that he wasn't good at being this close to girls and comforting them but he was glad that he succeeded, because he wanted to comfort and get this close to Musa, some day.

All of a sudden, Riven's phone rang and he immediately picked it up and put it on speaker phone.

"Riven! Bloom! We just discovered a problem!" Stella said through the phone.

"What?! What is it!" Riven demanded.

"We... we think Jason... has . . . Musa!" Stella replied.

Riven and Bloom gasped.

"I knew it! That idiot had her all along! Damn it I was right! And to think of all the things he could have done to her!" Riven growled, stomping his foot on the ground with rage, "That son of a bitch!"

"Damn it!" Bloom cursed, "We should've known! That bastard! We have to find Musa no matter what!"

"Wait! I... I think I heard something..." Riven whispered, handling the phone to Bloom as she hung up.

"I can hear something... I think it's coming from down there" he said quietly, walking down the grass and stopping near the trees. He stared down at a few leaves that were scattered on the dirt ground.

"I can hear it, too" Bloom said, getting closer to the leaves. She kneeled down, touched the ground with her fingertips, and closed her eyes. Riven had no idea what she was doing, but he kept quiet and stared at her. He didn't know that she was trying to use her magic to try to feel a sound wave.

She then opened her eyes and moved the leaves away as Riven kneeled down too.

"It's... it's like there's an underground or something.." Riven mumbled as he brushed off some dirt, and after a few seconds, it revealed a small handle.

"Wow, you're right" Bloom said and lifted the handle a tiny bit. She then gasped when she looked through it.

Riven looked down too and clenched his teeth coz of what he saw.

"Crap, Jason is down there! With.. with Musa!" Riven growled, feeling his blood boil.

"That freak!" Bloom seethed with anger, "He's touching her... and she's very weak!"

"Bloom, you call the Winx and Specialists and then you call the police too, so that they can all come here. I'm gonna beat the shit out of this bastard who actually dares to come close to Musa" Riven said.

Bloom nodded and touched his shoulder, "Good luck" she whispered, walking away.

Riven growled again and stared at Jason, as if he was going to kill him.

He then opened the handle even more and jumped in, landing on the ground with a loud thump.

He abruptly stood up and clenched his fists as hard as he can.

"Stay the fuck away from her!" he growled in fury.

Musa lost hope, but then she heard a voice... it was the voice she thought was a beautiful Melody... and the boy she could always count on. But she couldn't recognise the voice very well, coz she already... _fainted_.

Jason instantly turned around and when he caught sight of the tall, muscular boy named Riven, he smirked.

"Well, well, it's so nice to see you here, Riven" Jason snickered.

Riven clenched his teeth tighter and glared at him.

"What have you done to Musa!" he seethed with rage.

"Nothing that you need to know" Jason replied with an evil smile.

Riven shifted to the right slightly and stared at Musa in shock. Her body was so, lifeless. It was the most depressing scene he could see right now. All he felt was pure anger.

"You dirty son of a-"

"Yeah, yeah, call me that one more time and you're dead" Jason hissed.

"Yeah well, you're dead first. How could you betray all of us?! And... Musa?! What has she ever done to you!" Riven shouted.

Jason rolled his eyes and stepped next to Musa's weak body.

"It doesn't matter what she's done to me, she's just a stupid, crazy, bitch to fall for me" Jason screamed with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Don't you dare call her THAT!" Riven seethed angrily.

Jason snorted and ran his finger down Musa's jaw, driving Riven even angrier than he already is. He saw Riven tighten the grip of his hands so he cupped Musa's chin.

"I wonder why on earth you asked her out in the first place if you think she's crazy, stupid and all that?!" Riven growled, glaring deadly at Jason.

Jason snickered and leaned closer to Musa's face, "Why not? She's very beautiful... and hot, and wow you gotta love her attitude and temper!"

Riven growled under his breath and tried not to kill this guy. He hoped Bloom already called the cops coz he didn't want to fight Jason in case he gets into trouble... yet. This guy was so irritating to him.

After seeing Riven's annoyed expression, Jason smirked, then lightly kissed Musa on the lips, just to wind Riven up.

When Riven saw this, his eyes widened and his anger has reached its point.

"You don't know what you've got yourself into" Riven hissed, stepping closer and rising up a bit. He was ready to finish this guy once and for all.

"Oh I know very well what I got myself into and I want to finish it!" Jason smirked, "Bring it"

In a flash, Riven sprinted over to Jason and held his fist high, already jumping in the air to start the fight.

But he wasn't prepared for what was about to come. . .

Jason jumped in the air too and tackled Riven to the floor. Riven winced in pain and fought back, by punching him in the face.

Jason growled through his teeth and attempted to punch Riven but he dodged out of the way and kicked Jason on the stomach, sending him flying through the air and hitting the wall.

Riven quickly stood up and snickered at him.

"Nobody messes with me," Riven hissed. Jason slowly stood up and whimpered in pain.

"Oh yeah? Let me see you handle this!" Jason shouted and kicked Riven on the face, causing him to drop to the ground abruptly. Riven didn't expect it, which made him feel the burning pain on his cheek.

He coughed a bit and tried to regain himself but the pain and burning sensation was too much for him. He brought his hand to his face and coughed again.

"You don't really know my secret do you?" Jason chuckled.

"I don't give a fuck about your secret!" Riven growled.

"Well then how about the girls? Do you know THEIR big secret?" Jason questioned with a sly smile.

Riven was going to say the exact same thing he said before but then he hesitated for a minute. Some part of him wanted to know the girls' big secret, but then the other part wanted to finish this idiot for good.

He also knew that there wasn't much time. Musa was already unconscious and she's been underground for what he thought might be a few days and she would be dehydrated. He couldn't risk having Musa hurt any longer.

"I'd rather not know" Riven huffed in response and stepped forward in a fighting position.

"Well then you asked for it" Jason smirked and was about to do a fighting move but then he felt a strong punch on his stomach, sending him flying to the floor. Riven was stronger than him, which made him weaker.

Jason coughed while placing his big hands on his stomach. It was twice now that Riven had punched him on the stomach. It looked like Riven found his weakness.

He felt like he couldn't fight anymore. It was too painful. He couldn't stand enduring it anymore. So he had no other choice but to fight stronger.

As he stood up, Riven threw another punch at him, but on his cheek, causing him to cough even more but then he spit blood. Riven was sure to end the fight right there when he saw Jason fall to the ground spitting blood. He couldn't believe he felt a little sympathy for the guy but he decided to end this now.

"It's over," Riven clarified and was about to walk to Musa's direction, but then, Jason angrily stood up and tripped Riven over.

"You think you can beat me?!" Jason seethed angrily and crazily, drops of his own blood dripping on his teeth, "Then think again!"

Riven growled in frustration and suddenly felt a sharp pain on his head, and that's when he realised that Jason had smashed a wine glass bottle on his head.

He felt the burning sensation on his head and it made him feel weak, and vulnerable. He felt the shards of sharp glass pierce through his skin. He felt a bit of blood on his head. And before he knew it, he fainted.

Jason snorted and wiped drops of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. He stepped over Riven's unconscious body and slowly walked towards Musa, and he was proud of himself.

Riven looked unconscious, but he wasn't. He was nearly losing consciousness, but he tried his best to look up. His vision became blurry and he felt very weak; but when he saw that freak walking towards HIS Musa, he gasped. He was determined to save HER. He came here to save her. He didn't want her to get hurt.. because he... cared for her.

He grunted and reached his hand out, tripping Jason and making him fall to the ground beside him.

"You never give up do you?!" Jason seethed in anger, tackling Riven.

"I never do" Riven simply stated and threw a hard punch to Jason's face.

Jason growled and threw a very hard punch to Riven's face too.

"STOP!" the two fighting boys heard a girl scream, and Riven instantly recognized it as Bloom.

All of a sudden, all the Winx and Specialists excluding Tecna and Timmy came towards them, and behind them were a few policemen.

"Jason Carter, you are under arrest for kidnapping and an assault" a policeman said, and walked over to Riven and Jason and pulled Jason off of Riven.

"Wait! WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Jason growled.

"There's no point in lying Jase! We have evidence of it and I'm one of the victims!" Stella shouted as Jason was being pulled away by the policemen.

"This isn't the END! You all will be destroyed very soon! JUST SEE!" Jason spat and huffed at the men.

"Riven, are you okay?" Sky questioned in concern.

"Does it look like I'm OKAY?" Riven snapped slightly and stood up. He had a bit of blood on him and he felt weak.

"Okay, okay just asking!" Sky rolled his eyes at Riven's attitude.

"Oh my god! Musa!" Flora gasped, slapping her hands on her mouth. The girls' eyes widened when they saw their best friend hung up on the wall with chains.

"Damn it! MUSA!" Riven shouted and immediately ran towards Musa.

He very gently touched her cheek and shook her a bit. He then broke the chains by using a strong rock and it wasn't hard because he has strong strength.

"Musa!" he gasped, holding her unconscious body and dropping himself on the floor, with her delicate body in his hands.

"Crap, Muse, wake up!" he cried, shaking her body and keeping her close to him to warm her up.

The girls and guys started to crowd around them and the guys hugged the girls since they were crying their heart out.

"Riven, she'll be... okay. I think she's just unconscious..." Helia said softly, hugging Flora to him.

"She has to be okay! I... I need her!" Riven shouted, his voice filled with sadness.

Musa's eyes were closed, and her breathing was very slow. She looked a little lifeless, and her skin was so pale.

"Crap! Musa, please come back! Damn it, you have to be okay!" Riven screamed.

"We need to take her to the hospital immediately!" Brandon, who is like a brother to Musa, said.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. What if Jason's around again? We can't risk it!" Aisha cried.

"Then we should bring her home and at least bring her medicines or stuff..." Flora said, "All of you will be around anyway. It's safer"

Everyone nodded and Riven stood up, holding Musa bridal style.

"You need to get treated too Riven, you're hurt" Bloom said in concern.

"No need, I'm okay but thanks..." Riven smiled slightly at Bloom, after their little moment earlier and their new friendship.

"You need to Riven, Jason hit you pretty hard on the head. You can clearly see the blood on your hair" Flora said.

"Fine" Riven sighed. The Winx and Specialists went to the Winx's house and they decided to look for Tecna and Timmy later on.

...

Riven walked up the stairs of the Winx's house and went in Musa and Stella's room, still holding the unconscious Musa in his arms.

He closed the bedroom door behind him and gently placed Musa on her bed. The others were all downstairs in the living room and he decided that Musa had to get some rest to get better so he took her up in her room, without the others knowing.

He sat on her bed next to her and touched her cheek with his hand gently.

"Musa..." he sighed softly, stroking her cheek, "Please be okay... please be okay.. I don't know what I would do without you..."

He frowned, staring straight at her amazingly beautiful face. He couldn't believe something s terrible as this happened to her. He also couldn't believe why he was behaving the way he was. But he knew that he CAN only be like this is he and Musa were alone, and if the others were around, he wouldn't be acting all soft and gentle.

But she meant everything to him. He was also glad that HE was the one who saved her.

He removed his hand from her face and winced when he moved slightly. He, himself, was badly injured but he tried to endure it as much as he can. He simply didn't care about himself, he cared about her.

He gently took her cold hand in his and lightly kissed the tips of her fingers, and then planted a soft wet kiss on her forehead, "You mean everything to me, Muse"

All of a sudden, a blonde girl came barging in the room.

"Riven!" Stella gasped, "The others and I were wondering where you were and we were worried, but it's okay now. What are you doing?"

Riven immediately removed Musa's hand from his and stared at the usually perky blonde. But she wasn't so perky anymore since her best friend wasn't okay.

"Oh... oh, I was only carrying Musa to her room so that she could have some rest and get treated by you and the girls. I was about to leave the room anyway..." Riven explained.

"Okay, well we're downstairs. See you in a min!" Stella said and frowned slightly when she looked at Musa one last time and then left the room.

Riven looked back at Musa and sighed again, a deep sigh.

He then slowly left the room and closed the door. He was about to go downstairs but his jaw dropped and his eyes widened when his eyes came across the room next to him...

...

**Hey guys... just wanna say, the chaps at the moment sound sad and scary maybe... but in the next two chapters or so, there will be a play ( like a school play in their high school) and all of the boys and girls will take part and it will cause more drama.. and I will make them get closer to each other. The Winx haven't told the boys that they are fairies yet, so all of that will come very soon! Tecna and Timmy will be found in the next chap :) Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review! I'll update as soon as I can, love you all! **


End file.
